Always Something There to Remind Me
by LoVe23
Summary: AU. Sort of a song fic...Trory.It had been so long since he’d been home...What happens when he finally goes home to face his past?
1. Welcome Home, Tristan!

**Always Something There to Remind Me**

AU. Sort of a song fic – Trory.

It had been so long since he'd been home. Memories came flooding through…So many memories and people conveniently tucked away in the recesses of his brain. All except one person who couldn't seem to stay hidden, always there, always a reminder of days passed and opportunities missed. What happens when he finally goes home to face his past?

**AN: Hi guys! This is my first fic EVER. Please be kind. I usually just beta stories, but I heard this song, and I couldn't get the thoughts out of my head, so I thought I'd finally try my hand at writing something. It was meant to be a oneshot, but this came out instead. I've written a few chapters already, but I've hit a wall. Hopefully, you're reviews will inspire me. **

**Just to give you background, this is mostly a story about Tristan. Kinda of a story of his evolution into becoming the person, we feel he would be if he ever came back to the show. There are a lot of flashbacks, some that actually happened in the show, and some that I made up. Everything that's happened in Season 7 up until Merry Fisticuffs has happened.**

**Please give it a chance. I hope you like it!**

**I beta'd this myself, so all mistakes are my own.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I also do not own "Always Something There to Remind Me" or Naked Eyes. Just borrowing them for this fic. **

**Please read and review. Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

"_Well, how can I forget you, girl? When there is always something there to remind me...always something there to remind me…"_

He chuckled to himself, as the well known 80s song drifted through his speakers. The irony of it all. He'd just been thinking about her again, and now, _this_. It was like someone was trying to tell him something…but what? He'd been in Hartford for barely an hour and all of a sudden the memories came flooding back.

He hadn't been home in five years. The minute he set foot in Bradley International Airport, unbidden memories came flooding to him, like a key unlocking the floodgates. He recalled times spent with old friends when he was a little boy. Society parties when he'd grown older. Chilton, his old friends, old conquests…Paris, Duncan, Bowman, and countless others.

He thought it was odd that he was thinking of them now. He hadn't thought about anyone connected with his hometown in years. Well, that was a lie. He did think about someone, all the time. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to forget her or her bright, blue eyes… He thought he saw her once while he was in New York on business. He was walking down the street, when he passed by a café, and saw a brunette reading a book. She looked enough like her from behind, and she seemed so enthralled with her book. He smiled and jogged over, but when she turned around, he was disappointed to see the girl was Asian, and not who he had originally thought. Actually, he thought he saw her a few times. But this was the first time he'd acted on the impulse to see if it was her. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Now was not the time to go down that road, especially not here…not now.

He sat in his driveway, looking up at his home. He used that term loosely as it hadn't been a home to him in years. Memories of running around happily as a little boy ran through his head. Until he remembered having to leave for Military School. No, this place hadn't been home to him since he left, and it would probably be stay way. As soon as he walked into his childhood home, having yet to say a word in greeting, his older sister, Trina, ambushed him, and droned on about having important business that she _had_ to attend to.

"Please, Tris! Would you be an absolute sweetheart and pick up Ashley at school for me?" Before he could answer she said, "Thanks! You're a peach!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the door. His parents weren't home…what a surprise.

"_Welcome home_, _Tristan_!" he muttered to himself, before he walked back out the front door, got into his car and headed towards Chilton. This brings us to his current predicament. Listening to an 80s classic, chuckling to himself, trying not to think about a certain brunette, but being quite unsuccessful. Being here at Chilton, where it all began, where he first met her…

"_I walk along the city streets you used to walk along with me, and every step I take reminds me of just how we used to be."_

"_Great_!" he muttered to himself. He did that a lot he noticed. Now he couldn't get the song out of his head, and when he wasn't paying attention he was humming it! Again, he just shook his head and laughed silently at himself. He looked at his watch and noted that there was still about half an hour before the Junior High classes got out and the high school let out about an hour after that. Seeing as he would have no opposition, he decided to walk around his old haunting grounds to see how things had changed.

Again, like the airport, as soon as he walked through the doors, he had flashbacks of old times. Good times. He walked by Mr. Remmy's old English class. Memories of when he first saw her flashed through his head.

_**FLASHBACK**_

" _Correct. He would turn to David Copperfield for inspiration…." Mr. Remmy lectured. At this time, the door opened, and Tristan strolled into the classroom._

"_Ah, Mr. Dugray." Mr. Remmy greeted._

"_Sir." Tristan returned as he handed him a note. _

"_Nice to have you back. I hope your Grandfather's better." Mr. Remmy offered as he looked at the note._

"_Much better, sir." Tristan replied politely._

"_Good. Take your seat, please." Mr. Remmy said, pointing toward the back of the class._

_Tristan walked over to his seat when he noticed Rory. He looked her in the eye, and openly stared as he passed by, causing Rory to shift uncomfortably in her seat. _

"_Great Expectations, A Tale of Two Cities, Little Dorrit, all major influences on Leo Tolstoy. Tomorrow we will focus on…" Remmy continued with his lecture._

_While in the back of the class, Tristan was still looking at Rory. He leaned over his desk to the boy in front of him and asked, "Who's that?"_

"_New girl." The boy whispered back with a smirk._

_As Remmy brings the lecture to a close and dismisses class, Tristan leans back with a smirk of his own._

"_Looks like we got ourselves a Mary." He said to his friend._

Later that day

_Rory walked down the almost empty hallway, as Tristan approached her from behind._

" _Hey, Mary. Hey, Mary!" He called out. Rory stopped and turned around. She noticed there was no one else in the hallway. _

"_Me?" She pointed to herself and asked, with a look of confusion on her face._

"_Yeah, you." He smiled, as he sauntered over to where she stood._

"_My name is Rory." She supplied._

"_I'm Tristan." He smiled. _

"_Hi" She said, offering a shy smile._

"_So, you're new?" He asked._

"_Yeah, first day." She sighed._

"_Well, Remmy's class is rough." He continued._

"_Yeah, it seemed very intense." She scoffed._

"_You know, I could loan you my notes if that would help." He offered._

"_Really? That'd be great." She replied, happily._

"_Yeah? How great?" He asked in a low voice, stepping closer to her_

"_I don't know. Mr. Remmy said that getting someone's notes would be…" She stuttered, noticing his change in tone, and closeness._

"_I could even help you study if you want." He asked, touching her text book, now invading her personal space._

"_Um, I kind of view studying as a solitary activity, but thanks." She said politely, trying not to sound so nervous._

"_Bye, Mary." He said with a smirk, as he took a step back and walked away._

"_It's Rory." She muttered, looking at him confused and a little embarrassed._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. 'God I was a jerk!' he thought to himself, of the memories that just didn't seem to stop. He shook his head again, to try to clear it of these thoughts. Feeling sorry for himself was not going to get him anywhere.

He'd changed. He'd gone to military school, and at first, he'd been a little rebellious. When he realized his father was not pulling him out anytime soon, he decided to "behave". He'd made some real friends, pulled up his grades, and graduated in the top third percentile of his class. Not valedictorian, but still much better than what he would have done if he hadn't been kicked out of Chilton. Military school grounded him. Taught him to appreciate life…this led him to another set of memories. Ones he definitely tried not to recall, at least not in public. But again, since being back in Hartford, he was unable to suppress them.

He went home once while at military school. His grandfather was sick, and asked his son, if he would allow his grandson to come home. He was dying. Tristan spent those last two weeks with his grandfather. His grandfather was another reason he'd straightened out.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Tristan! Tristan!" Janlan called. _

"_Yes, grandfather?" Tristan answered, running into the den. He'd been home for two days, after learning his grandfather was sick and possibly dying. It was his senior year, and graduation was fast approaching. He was doing quite well in his classes, and so far ahead that being away for two weeks was not going to ruin his class standing. Besides, he'd already gotten his college acceptance letters. He deserved the little break. He was trying to be strong, not show his grandfather how hard this was for him. Seeing him looking so frail in his armchair, Tristan had to hold back the tears. "Did you need something?" He forced out._

"_I want to talk to you. Come, sit by me." Janlan said, motioning to the chair next to him. Tristan nodded, walked over and sat down._

"_What's up?" Tristan asked curious as to what his grandfather wanted to talk about. He knew he wasn't in trouble, but there was serious tone to his voice._

"_Tristan, you know that I won't be around much longer…" Janlan began, before Tristan interrupted._

"_Grandpa, NO!" Tristan stood._

"_Sit down!" Janlan cut him off, motioning for him to sit, showing slight irritation at the interruption. "Calm down and let me finish! Tristan, be reasonable! I'm an old man, and my time is coming up…Ah! Ah! Ah!" He said, shaking his finger in Tristan's face, stopping any further interruption. Tristan sat down with a grim look on his face, but complied with Janlan's wishes. Janlan cleared his throat before he continued. _

"_I just wanted you to know how proud of you I am. I always have been." He began, sounding a little choked up. He cleared his throat again, and with more determination continued. "Even when you were at Chilton, pulling all those pranks and getting into trouble, I knew you were a good boy. I knew you had it in you to do great. You just needed the proper guidance. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you more, and that I allowed you to get shipped off…" As he trailed off, Tristan saw his opening._

"_No, Grandpa." He said gently, laying a hand on his grandfather's hand. "It was necessary. I may not have understood then, but I understand it now. I needed to be sent away. I needed the discipline. Otherwise, I don't think I would be where I am now, and I don't think you'd be so proud." He finished in a whisper._

_Janlan pat his grandson's hand affectionately. "I would have, son. If anything, I would have been proud of how angry you made your father." He chuckled warm heartedly. Tristan smiled sheepishly. "I don't know if they have a name for that shade of purple." He laughed. Tristan laughed at his grandfather's audacity. He was going to miss this. Before he let his morbid thoughts continue, he smiled cheekily at his grandfather._

"_Well, you know me Gramps! Always up for a challenge!" Tristan winked._

_Janlan, looked at his grandson. He saw so much of himself in him. He smiled at him. "I know. You're a fine young man, Tristan. Now that you know you have it in you, don't ever hold back and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. I'm proud of you son, and I love you." He finished in a quiet but strong voice. Tristan stood up and hugged him. _

"_I love you too, Gramps! I love you too!" Tristan returned, hugging onto his grandfather for dear life._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

TBC

**AN2: That was it. My first chapter. I'll post the 2nd chapter in a few days. **

**I want to thank HolyCrossBaby. She's one of my best writers and a good friend, who's been bugging me to write something since I told her of my ideas. I told you I'd do it!  **

**To all my writers (old and current)…thanks for letting me be your beta. You all truly inspire me…this is dedicated to all you guys! I hope you enjoy this as much as I've enjoyed your stories.**

**And lastly to my late father, who's always inspired me to do what I want to do, no matter what others may think. We love you dad, and miss you very much!**

**Please don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	2. Ah, to Be Young and In Love!

**AN: Thank you to ****Holy Cross Baby****avatarprincess507****Curley-Q****Mongoose 187****curlyk03****Joise****RecklessSummerNights****Tonje****GGmadness2006****nemo123489****very-silly-girl****RositaLG****rh-fntc****Roween**** for all the reviews. The support and encouragement are much appreciated. Decided to go ahead and post Ch 2 now. It's just a filler…mostly flashbacks. Enjoy and thanks again! **

**Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, Tristan would have come back! I also do not own "Always Something There to Remind Me" or Naked Eyes.**

**Please read and review. Thanks!**

**Recap:**

"_Well, you know me Gramps! Always up for a challenge!" Tristan winked._

_Janlan, looked at his grandson. He saw so much of himself in him. He smiled at him. "I know. You're a fine young man, Tristan. Now that you know you have it in you, don't ever hold back and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. I'm proud of you son, and I love you." He finished in a quiet but strong voice. Tristan stood up and hugged him. _

"_I love you too, Gramps! I love you too!" Tristan returned, hugging onto his grandfather for dear life._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**End Recap**

**Chapter 2**

Tristan wiped away the tears that he hadn't realize had fallen. His grandfather had died five days later. He was heartbroken, again. His grandfather was the one person he could open up to. He knew about Tristan's _Mary_, and his 'unrequited love'. Janlan always berated him for being so mean to her and for wasting time on teasing her. Tristan would brush it off, using the excuse of being a teenage boy, and not knowing any better. Janlan would laugh at his grandson's audacity.

After the funeral, he went back to military school. Graduated with honors, went to Stanford, and never looked back. He hadn't been home since that day. Shaking himself of his sad thoughts, he looked around and realized he was in front of a set of familiar lockers. He laughed in disbelief when he realized whose locker it was.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Tristan had Summer pinned up against a row of lockers, kissing and not paying any mind to what was going on around them. _

"_And they're off." Madeline commented, noticing the pair making out against the lockers._

"_The bell just rang three seconds ago. How did they get lip locked so fast?" Paris responded, in disgust._

"_I want a boyfriend to make out with." Madeline sighed, still watching the scene in front of her. _

"_Ty Tolson likes you." Louise offered, glancing back at her friend._

"_I want to different boyfriend to make out with." Madeline amended._

"_I can't get to my locker." Paris whined, as one of the lockers Tristan had Summer pressed up was hers._

"_I'm sure they'll move if you ask nice. You know, dangle a hotel key in front of their faces." Louise smirked, in appreciation of Tristan's stamina. _

"_This is a school. You don't do this in a school." Paris scoffed, ignoring Louise's comment._

"_Not unless you've got a boyfriend like Tristan. Then you do it anywhere you can." She answered Paris' without missing a beat._

"_Street corner." Madeline threw in._

" _Shopping mall." Louise added._

"_Phone booth."_

"_Starbucks."_

"_Thank you for the 'where to make out' list, I just need to get my books." Paris said, cutting them off._

"_Hell hath no fury." Louise muttered, but still said loud enough for Paris and Madeline to hear._

_Having decided she had had enough, Paris walked over to the oblivious couple. "Excuse me. You're in my way." She attempted. "Hey, spawn in front of somebody else's locker please." She said a bit louder, but was still ignored. She huffed in indignation, when another student walked up to witness the scene before the lockers. _

_Meanwhile, Tristan was still making out heavily with Summer, it was still in the PG-13 rating, but for how long, was anyone's guess. He could hear the voices behind him, but he was just too caught up in Summer, and just couldn't bring himself to break away from her. Suddenly, there was another voice that did break through his lust-induced haze. He knew exactly who's voice it was. Now he remembered why he was making out with Summer here._

"_I'm assuming your locker's in there somewhere also." Rory asked, gaping at the couple, and standing with her three classmates._

"_Yup. Right behind Belle Watling." Paris fumed._

"_Have you tried to get their attention?" Rory suggested._

"_Sure have." Paris huffed._

"_No luck?" Rory asked._

"_Nope." Paris answered, tapping her foot in impatience._

"_God, look at that. It's like he's eating her face." Rory said suddenly, with a look of mild disgust on her face._

"_Okay, that's it. I'm getting the fire hose." Paris said, finally reaching the end of her rope._

"_Let me try first." Rory offered. She stepped up to the couple and tapped Tristan on the shoulder. "Hey, could you two just move this whole thing down to the left a little?" She asked as politely as she could._

"_What?" Tristan asked, feigning ignorance._

"_You're standing in front of the lockers." Rory scoffed, knowing that he knew exactly what he was doing. _

"_Our lockers." Paris added, not hiding the annoyance in her voice._

"_Oh sorry. Just got a little carried away." He said smiling sheepishly._

"_Right." Rory said n disbelief._

"_Hey Paris." Tristan said in greeting as he glanced over at her. _

"_Hey." She replied, her tone of voice softening. _

"_You should get bangs." Summer cut in suddenly._

"_Thanks for the tip." Paris bit out, upset at the interruption._

"_You have a long forehead. Bangs would hide that." Summer added._

"_Hey, party at my house Saturday." Madeline chimed in._

"_Dress to impress please." Louise added._

"_Come?" Madeline asked Rory, as she handed her a flyer._

"_Oh, I don't know." Rory said, taking the flyer and stuffing it in her textbook._

"_You can bring your boyfriend." Madeline insisted._

"_I'll see." Rory smiled._

"_So, meet me after biology?" Summer asked Tristan, ignoring the other girls._

"_And if I don't?" Tristan asked, smirking._

"_You will." Summer said, smugly then walked away._

"_Oh, yes I will." He said with a chuckle as he watched Summer walked away. He turned to the other four ladies. "Ah. To be young and in love." He said dreamily, before walking towards his next class._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Summer. He smiled sadly at the memory. He really felt bad about how things ended. He ran into her a couple years ago, and after a few months of hanging out, had actually begun dating exclusively. It was the serious relationship Tristan had been in. They were together for almost a year. Then it all fell apart, he found out that it was for the best. It ended about six months ago. Remembering Summer, reminded him of the first time they were in a relationship. Once again, he was lost in memories.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_He'd been sitting at the piano playing a nameless tune for the last ten minutes, before Rory walked in._

"_Oh sorry." Rory said, not realizing the room she walked into was occupied._

"_No problem." Tristan said, not looking up. He knew it was Rory, but he just didn't have it in him to tease her right now._

"_I'm sorry." She blurted out._

"_About what?" He bit out, still not looking up, and not appreciating having his wallowing be interrupted._

"_About you and Summer." She offered as she walked toward the piano._

"_I don't want to talk about Summer." He stopped playing for a moment, still not looking up, hoping she took the hint. He started playing again about a second later._

"_Ok. How'd you do on that biology test?" She asked, this got his attention._

"_What?" He asked, looking up suddenly. Confusion was clear on his face._

"_The test. It was hard wasn't it?" She replied, nonchalantly, as she set her purse on top of the piano._

"_Yeah it was hard." He answered, looking at her suspiciously._

"_I got a B+." She continued._

"_What are you doing?" He asked, a little irritated and amused at the same time._

"_Talking about the test." She answered as though it should be obvious._

"_Why?" He asked, the strange girl before him._

"_Because you said you didn't want to talk about Summer." She continued in the same tone._

"_I don't." He said curtly, looking back down at the piano keys._

"_Ok, so I moved to biology. Sorry did you want to talk about Spanish?" She asked, trying to get him to look up. He sighed and started playing with the keys again._

"_You just loved it, didn't you?" He said his voice a little louder than intended. He was looking up now, but not looking at her._

"_Loved what?" She asked, a little taken aback by his outburst._

"_Seeing me get nailed like that. Must have been a great moment." He ranted._

"_Not really." She muttered._

"_Please. You loved it, she loved it, everybody loved it." He scoffed bitterly._

"_I did not love it." She insisted, as she walked from her side of the piano to sit next to him on the piano bench, but facing the opposite direction._

"_I really liked her too." He sighed, still not looking at her._

"_Yeah I know." She sighed in sympathy._

"_So where's your boyfriend tonight?" He asked somewhat bitterly, giving her a quick glance before looking at the piano again._

"_He's...not my boyfriend anymore." She said cautiously, still hurting from the breakup. She looked away from him this time._

"_Why not?" He asked._

"_He didn't want to be." She said shrugging. _

"_Idiot." He muttered loud enough for Rory to hear, clearly annoyed at Dean's stupidity._

"_So's Summer." She offered in support._

"_You think you'll get back together?" He asked, looking at her._

"_He was pretty set in his decision." She said, sighing._

"_When did it happen?" He asked, curious now._

"_Yesterday." She muttered._

"_Wow." He said in surprise._

"_It was our three month anniversary." She said, as if it were an everyday occurrence._

"_That sucks." He said, trying to be the supportive one this time._

"_Yeah it does suck. Do you think you guys will?" She asked, looking up, wanting to change the subject._

"_No, no. No, no, no, no, no." He practically laughed at the thought. He was not about to go back to Summer after the way she treated him earlier._

"_So no?" She asked, amused by his earlier reply._

_He chuckled before responding. "No. Hey, I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time for a while." He said, looking her in the eye, so she knew he was sincere._

"_Oh that's ok." She replied dismissively._

"_It is?" He asked, looking her in the eye, not quite believing her. _

"_Well no, but you're sad." She conceded with a small smile._

"_Yeah well. I am sorry." He apologized._

"_I accept your apology." She smiled. They both looked at each other for a moment before Tristan broke the silence._

"_Oh man, it's a great party huh?" He laughed humorlessly, looking around the room._

"_Yeah not bad. It gave me a chance to catch up on my reading." She said, looking away, only slightly embarrassed by her admittance._

"_You are very odd, you know that?" He laughed, looking at her curiously._

"_Thank you." She smiled cheekily._

"_You're welcome." He smiled, clearly amused by her antics. For a moment, they both just looked into each others eyes. Before they knew it, he was leaning in, and she leaned towards him. He paused for a split second, before he breached the distance, and captured her lips in a kiss. It ended much too soon, when Rory pulled away crying. "I'm sorry, what did I do? Did I bite your lip or something?" He asked. _

"_No it's not you. It's just - I have to go." She choked out, as she got up and ran out of the room. _

_He watched her retreating figure, wondering what had happened._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

TBC

AN2: that was chapter two…more of a filler…please read and review!


	3. Ashley

**AN: Decided to post CH3 also, since CH2 was more of a filler. I've written 7 chapters, but I'm spreading them apart cause I'm stuck right now and I'd like to be able to write more, so you're not waiting forever for a new chapter. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, Tristan would have come back! I also do not own "Always Something There to Remind Me" or Naked Eyes.**

**Recap:**

"_Thank you." She smiled cheekily._

"_You're welcome." He smiled, clearly amused by her antics. For a moment, they both just looked into each others eyes. Before they knew it, he was leaning in, and she leaned towards him. He paused for a split second, before he breached the distance, and captured her lips in a kiss. It ended much too soon, when Rory pulled away crying. "I'm sorry, what did I do? Did I bite your lip or something?" He asked. _

"_No it's not you. It's just - I have to go." She choked out, as she got up and ran out of the room. _

_He watched her retreating figure, wondering what had happened._

_END FLASHBACK_

**End Recap**

**Chapter 3**

He smiled somewhat bittersweetly. That memory was both a good and bad. On the one hand, he got to kiss the girl of his dreams. On the other, she ran out crying, and is still somewhat unconvinced that he didn't do anything wrong.

He continued walking aimlessly, humming the same tune. At this point, he knew it was useless to try to block it out, so he just went with it. When he looked up he noticed he was now outside, in the courtyard. He came across a bench. Another set of memories came flooding through.

He remembered the day they got back to school, how awkward they had both been. They'd both been avoiding each other. Till that one class, when they found they had a project together. She'd left her notebook, and he picked it up. She nearly ran him over, running back into the classroom to retrieve it. She suggested they talk about what happened at Madeline's party.

He sat down on the bench, running his hand along the top. It was on this bench, when they had their first real conversation. No innuendo, no biting remarks. They both agreed, the kiss was a mistake. Although, his admission, wasn't as true as he had let on. She insisted the kiss wasn't bad, and that he did nothing wrong. He joked about possibly trying again, and she scoffed at him. They formed a truce, a trial friendship if you will. Then she suggested him dating Paris. He shuddered, as those thoughts flashed before him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Hi." Paris greeted, as she walked into the classroom. _

"_Hey." Tristan replied, turning away from his friends, to face Paris._

"_I just wanted to tell you again that I had so much fun last night." She gushed._

"_Yeah, after five messages on my answering machine, I kinda got that impression." He teased good-naturedly._

"_To much, sorry." She said, looking down, embarrassed by her enthusiasm._

"_o forget it, it was cute." He offered, feeling bad that she was embarrassed._

"_You know, maybe we could do it again sometime. I mean a different movie of course but the same basic plan." She suggested hopefully._

"_Absolutely." He answered, smiling._

"_Geat, because it was really fun." She said, practically jumping out of her skin from his response._

"_It was fun and we should do it again. I mean you know… as friends." He said, making sure she understood._

"_Oh, yeah as friends." She answered, clearly disappointed._

"_You noticed it too right? That we're sort of more friends material than dating material?" He added, happy that she wasn't upset._

"_Yes I did notice. I have excellent deductive skills." She lied, wanting to crawl into a hole._

"_But hey, I'm glad we did it." He said sweetly._

"_Oh sure." She said, wanting to escape._

"_When Rory first suggested us going out I thought the idea was crazy but she made some good points." He didn't notice the look of shock on Paris' face when he mentioned Rory's involvement. "We do have some history and well, you never know right?" He laughed nervously._

"_Yes you never know. Ok, so we're done here right?" She asked, a bit tense._

"_Uh sure." He said, a little confused at her change in demeanor._

"_Great. Excuse me." She answered curtly. She walked over to where Rory had set down her things after entering the classroom. _

"_What?" Rory asked, noticing Paris' glare._

"_It was your idea?" She asked loudly._

"_Paris." She said, trying to placate her classmate._

"_So what, I get all your cast offs now?! I'm just that pathetic?! 'Gee I don't want them so maybe I can con the suckers into taking out Paris the loser'! Throw the dog a bone!" She ranted, her voice getting louder with each word._

"_Ok let me…" She tried explaining before Paris cut her off._

"_I am not your charity case!" Paris yelled._

"_No it's not like that, I swear. I just thought you guys would make a good couple that's all." She tried explaining._

"_We did make a good couple - for one night! But obviously we're more suited to just being friends or at least that was what was conveyed so humiliatingly to me just five seconds ago." She was now yelling and not caring who was around them. Tristan visibly flinched at her tone. _

"_Paris, I'm sorry…" She tried apologizing._

"_I hate you!" Paris yelled, effectively cutting Rory off. She then stormed out and Madeline and Louise who came in and caught the tail end of their conversation, followed her out. When they left, Rory, turned around and stomped over to Tristan._

"_You told her?" She asked in disbelief._

"_I didn't know it was a secret." He quickly explained, shocked by what had happened._

"_Why would you tell her? What is wrong with you?!" Rory yelled_

"_Rory relax, we tried ok, it didn't work out, it's not big deal." He said, trying to pacify her._

"_It's a huge deal to Paris and you didn't try. One date isn't trying." She ranted, her voice still raised._

"_Rory…" He said, trying explain._

"_You said you'd try." She interrupted, her voice lowering somewhat, but still irritated._

"_Hey, I'm sorry Paris is upset ok? But is it better that I keep dating her even thought I like somebody else?" He explained, hoping she'd understand what he was trying to say._

"_Oh." She said, her tone softening, clearly surprised by his response. _

"_Yeah." He sighed in relief._

"_I didn't realize…" She trailed off, and he looked hopeful. "So...you're still not over Summer huh?" She asked sympathetically. The hopeful look on his face fell. She clearly didn't get it. _

"_Yeah, I'm not over Summer yet. He said, somewhat sarcastically, and got up and walked away, clearly no longer comfortable talking to her. She looked at him, mildly confused by his action._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

He laughed to himself at how oblivious she had been. How could she not have known that she was the one he was talking about? _She_ was the one he liked…not Summer. At the time, he was in denial, but deep down he knew, that even though he did like Summer, she was just a poor replacement for the one he really wanted.

Suddenly, the bell rang, breaking him from his reverie. Thankfully, the song stopped playing in his head, at least for now. He got up and decided to search out his niece, so they could head home. He walked back into the hallway, and spotted her almost immediately.

"Ashley!" He called out.

A young blonde girl about 5'5" whipped around at the sound of his voice. She looked just like her mother. Dark blonde hair, and striking green eyes. She was just in junior high, but he could clearly see the trouble his sister would be having when she reached high school.

When she caught sight of him, her face broke out into a huge smile, as she ran towards him. Her friends looked on in shock, wondering who the cute older guy was, and how she knew him.

"Uncle Tristan!" She yelled out.

He caught her as she jumped into his arms, and twirled her around a bit.

"Hey, Munchkin!" He said fondly, as he set her on the ground, and placed a kiss on her head.

"Hey! I'm not short!" She whined, pouting. He laughed at her and tapped her protruding lower lip.

"Hey! You're shorter than me, and that's short enough!" He laughed. She glared at him, before giving into her giddiness that her uncle was home.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking at him. She hadn't seen him in so long.

"Visiting." He answered, noncommittally. Truthfully, he didn't know why he decided to come home. His family was always asking him to come home, and he always came up with some excuse to get out of it. This time though, there was this unexplainable pull. Something made him decide to accept, and to come home. He was still trying to figure out what it was.

"Hmm." She hummed, unconvinced. "Oh well! I'm just glad you're here! How long are you here for?" She asked, excited once again at having her uncle home.

"Dunno." He shrugged. "I have time. I'm on winter break, and work doesn't need me right now. I'll probably be here till after New Year's. We'll see." He didn't really need to work cause he still had his trust fund from Janlan, which would actually keep him well above water for quite sometime. He could quite possibly retire now, considering he did own half of his grandfather's business. He however, didn't want to rely on that alone. He wanted to make a name for himself. He and his roommate decided to open up a business together. It was an architectural firm. His father was not too happy with his decision, but soon relented, when he saw how good Tristan was at it. Their firm was still small, but the clients they did have had started to spread the word, and no doubt, their business would be growing. His partner, knew where he was if he really needed him, so there was no need to go back to California. Besides, he wasn't sure if he was going to stay in California after graduation. Before those thoughts ran through his head, Ashley's voice broke through.

"So you're here to pick me up?" She asked, looking around for her mother.

"Umm..Yeah." He answered, uncomfortably, as he ran a hand through his hair. "She said she had something that _had_ to be taken care of right away." He scoffed. "Luckily, I had just walked in the door. So you ready to go?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure! But I have to talk to one of my teachers. In one of the other buildings." She explained.

"Let's go then!" They both laughed, as they walked through the courtyard. The other students looked curiously at the odd couple. He chuckled at the looks he was getting. Some of the girls looked at him flirtatiously. Others just wondered who he was. He knew if he weren't dressed in his work clothes, he'd look just like another student. Thus understanding the student body's state of confusion.

As they approached another courtyard, his steps slowed. Another place, this time, the reminders were a bit more painful.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"…_He's not my boyfriend. I hate him!" She said pleading with Dean, not realizing Tristan could hear her._

"_Whatever." Dean said, looking at Tristan, clearly not believing her._

"_Dean." She plead._

"_What." He said. When she didn't say anything, he turned back to his truck._

"_Stop." She begged._

"_Why." He scoffed, knowing he wouldn't like her answer._

"_Because I love you, you idiot." She yelled out. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

TBC

**AN2: that was chapter three hope you liked it. If anyone's interested in betaing for me, or just tossing out ideas…let me know…it might help me to get my muse going once again. **

**Please review!**


	4. JD, CMM and The CW

AN: Here's the next chapter…I would have posted sooner, but I was having problems with FanFic…I'm glad you all are enjoying it so far. Don't forget to review at the end! Thanks:)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, Tristan would have come back! I also do not own "Always Something There to Remind Me", Naked Eyes, Chad Michael Murray, Jason Dohring or The CW. Just borrowing them for this fic.**

Chapter 4

Dean had walked over to her and kissed her passionately. While under the arch of the building, forgotten by the reunited couple, Tristan stood with Rory's books as his heart slowly broke. He set down her books, straightened his jacket and walked away determined to forget about her, her blue eyes, her long brown hair, and her porcelain skin. Once again, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Ashley's voice.

"Uncle Tristan, you ok?" She asked. She'd turned around and noticed he'd stopped suddenly and was staring off into space. He looked so sad.

He cleared his throat before answering. "Uh…yeah! I'm fine." He said.

She looked at him, not convinced, but she was late in meeting her teacher. "Come on! It's just around the corner!" She walked quickly, with him following after her.

He decided to just wait outside, trying not to think about her. Still feeling the residual pain of when she said she hated him.

"Okay! We can go now!" Ashley called out, once again breaking him from his thoughts. This was getting ridiculous. He knew he always thought about her, but never this frequently and they never affected him the way they have been lately! He looked over at his niece who watched him curiously.

Before she could ask he called out. "I'm ok. It's just…this place holds a lot of memories for me. It's just a bit daunting to be back here." He explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"_Okay_." She answered, not quite sure if she should believe him, but she knew she couldn't really do anything, so she let it go. "Let's go then!" She said, giving him a big smile.

He smiled back gratefully and led her to his car. The ride back was filled with small talk. She asked him about California, and if he knew any actors yet, and what Chad Michael Murray and Jason Dohring were really like, and if they were as good looking and as tall as they seemed on TV. He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"No, I haven't met them officially. But…you know how they're on that new network?" He laughed in his head, wondering how he was talking about two teen heart-throbs to his 12 year old niece. He guessed it helped that shortly before Summer and he broke up, she was obsessed with these same men, along with a few other actors and actresses.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, of course I do! The CW, right?"

He nodded. "Well, when Summer and I were still together, she was into those shows, and she was in love with both Logan and Lucas. Well, when they were launching the new network, they had a series of mall tours." He glanced over to make sure she was following.

At her nod, he continued. "Well, there were quite a few closer to L.A. She of course insisted that we _had_ to go. So we did. There was one in San Diego, one in Orange County. There was one closer to our area, and of course we went to that one. That Jason guy was at all of these. He seemed like a nice enough guy. Talked to the both of us. Thought it was nice of me to endure this stuff for my girlfriend. Yes, he was tall, and the girls seemed to really like him. That Chad guy though, I dunno about him." He said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Huh? Why?!" She asked, pulling on his arm, as he wasn't offering an explanation. He laughed at her reaction.

"He wasn't at those mall tours we went to. But we saw him walking around a mall at the Beverly Center in Beverly Hills one time. It's this big mall out there." He paused, as he needed to make a left turn and wanted to concentrate. Once he turned, she urged him to continue. Again, he laughed at her excitement.

"Well, I dunno, but Summer saw him and ran up to him. When I caught up to her, she was talking his ear off. She'd always thought that he and I looked alike, and she was telling him this. When we were face to face, we looked each other up and down and told her at the same time 'I don't see it.' Then he just scribbled a quick autograph and walked away. He just seemed like a jerk. And he wasn't all _that_ tall. I'm pretty sure I'm taller!" He said feigning indignation at being compared to such an arrogant guy. 'Hello pot, meet kettle!' The voice which strangely sounded like his grandfather, said in his head.

The rest of the drive consisted of her telling him how she was enjoying Chilton, and what her friends were like. When they pulled up the driveway, he noticed the car of one of his mom's planners. Tristan groaned in disbelief.

"What are they doing here? Are they throwing a party?" He asked, in disdain, getting out of the car.

"Hey! Don't look at me! I didn't even know you were coming!" Ashley answered, just as shocked. He just shot a glare in her direction.

"Tristan!" Elizabeth Dugray called out to her son as she saw him entering the house.

"Hello, mother." He greeted her, placing a kiss on her cheek. "What's going on?" He asked, gesturing towards all the commotion.

"Well, dear. Since you finally decided to come home, we thought we'd invite a few friends over to show you off! Don't look so glum! It's not till tomorrow night!" She grinned cheekily. He laughed at her admission.

"Okay, but mom, we talked about this. You're _supposed_ to give me fair warning, so that I'd have enough time to come up with a contingency plan, for a quick get-away!" He added in mock seriousness.

His relationship with his parents wasn't the greatest, but it had gotten better over the years.

His father still didn't fully understand him, but they've both learned to respect each other. Tristan forgave him for sending him away, knowing it helped him grow up. His father forgave him for his youthful indiscretions. His pursuit of higher education at Stanford and the certainty that he was graduating with honors, and the fact that he owned a successful business, earned him his father's respect.

His mother called him a few times a month since he was on the opposite coast, and their relationship grew from those conversations.

A tall brunette girl, who he'd never seen before, came into the foyer to talk to his mother about the party. This once again, brought his thoughts back to the one girl he could never forget.

Once his mother gave him leave, he ran up the stairs to his old room. He looked around, noting that nothing had changed, except maybe the sheets. He didn't recognize the dark blue and grey comforter set. The books he'd left were still there. He looked at his old bulletin board above his desk, and saw the two unused PJ Harvey tickets. He then went to his bookshelf and saw the program for Romeo and Juliet where he was supposed to play her Romeo.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Paris and Rory had been looking for Tristan. Just when Paris was about to give up, he strolled in. "Where have you been? You have to get dressed; we're on in ten minutes!" She yelled, frantically._

"_Can't." He replied simply._

"_What?" She asked, surprised by his calm reply._

"_Actually, my dad had me pulled out of school. He…" He explained, but Paris just walked away. "… and is she unhappy." He adds, watching Paris walk away. _

"_What do you mean he had you pulled out of school? What happened?" Rory asked with concern. He looked down at her and took in her costume. She was just so cute. Seeing her face, clearly waiting for his answer, he sighed._

"_Nothing. Just ticked the old man off, that's all." He offered by way of explanation, hoping she'd drop it._

"_By doing what? Tristan, come on, tell me." She entreated._

"_I got in some trouble." He answered simply._

"_Trouble involving?" She pushed, not satisfied with his answer._

"_Involving Duncan and Bowman, and Bowman's dad's safe." He finally relented, knowing she wouldn't let it go._

"_Oh no." She said, in shock._

"_I mean, Bowman had a key. It was supposed to be no big deal. And the crazy silent alarm kicked in." He explained, as he nervously ran a hand through his hair._

"_You broke into Bowman's dad's safe?" She asked, incredulous._

"_Yes." He answered, simply._

"_Stupid." She stated._

"_Yes." He answered, glumly._

"_Well, okay, you can apologize and you can put back the money and you can explain that, I don't know, you were going through something." She ranted, trying to come up with a solution. _

"_I was, I was going through his safe." He laughed out, trying to make a joke of the situation._

"_Why would you do this?" She asked, seriously, not letting him get away so easily. He sighed once again, before answering._

"_I don't know. I guess that's something I can ponder at military school." He said, bitterly. _

"_Military school?" She asked, stunned once again at the lengths the Hartford elite would go through, to keep their status in society. Even sending away their only son._

"_The police are letting our parents handle it, and in my case that means military school in North Carolina." He explained, glancing around._

"_I don't know what to say." She offered, lamely._

"_Well, I imagine you're overwhelmed with the relief in knowing that soon I will be gone." He said cynically, bitterness clear on his face._

"_I'm so sorry." Again, a lame response._

"_Well, I'm a big boy. I can handle it." He answered, using the same tone._

"_There's nothing you can…" She tried asking before Tristan's dad interrupted from down the hall._

"_Tristan, come on." Mr. Dugray called out. Both teens looked in his direction before facing each other again. Tristan looked down at her._

"_I gotta go. So, I might kiss you goodbye…" He trailed off, when he looked up and noticed that Dean was glaring in their direction. "But, uh…your boyfriend's watching." He looked down at her again, as she also glanced over at Dean. "Take care_ _of yourself… _Mary"

_He gave her a small smile, which she returned at the once hated nickname. He turned, and walked over to his father, walked out of Chilton and never looked back._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

TBC

AN2: There it is,..the next chapter! Thanks to rh-fntc for betaing! Hope you guys liked it. I decided to answer questions, and say thanks now instead of pm-ing each of you individually cause that just takes too long:) So here goes….

Gilmoregirl1539, nemo123489, Coffee91, Mongoose 187, TuggyAngel08, GGmadness2006, Curley-Q, thank you for all your reviews, appreciate all the feedback, and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!

Holy Cross Baby & Tonje: Thanks for the support guys, I appreciate it!

RecklessSummerNights: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it. I'm still stuck a bit, but hopefully I'll be able to write more before I actually have to post that chapter. Thanks again for the support.

donna79: Thank you! Rory won't be coming in for awhile, but she will be here. Be patient:) This is really Tristan-centric. Just to explain his issues, and why he hasn't been home, etc.

rh-fntc: I'm glad you liked it! And thank you for being my beta! When I got your response, I figured, I had to let you beta since we seemed to agree on so much on your other fic (which you wrote for me! lol) Hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters!

dreamweaver26: High five back! LOL…glad you like it so far:) appreciate the support!

UrBFF: Thank you for reading and I'm glad you enjoy it so far. I _had_ thought about making Rory the teacher, but everything in this story is pretty much canon up until now. So basically, whatever she was doing up till the last episode, is what she's doing now. They are both seniors in college. Hope that doesn't stop you from continuing to read and review!

coffeeaddict1515: As I told donna 79…she'll be here, but it will be awhile. Thanks for reading, and I'm glad you like it!

FairyGirl03: Thank you! When I read what you wrote, it made me blush! I'm happy to hear you think that way. Good to know that some people remember me:)

Don't forget to review!!!


	5. 80s Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, Tristan would have come back! I also do not own "Always Something There to Remind Me", Naked Eyes. Just borrowing them for this fic. **

**AN: Thanks so much for the response. I'm glad everyone's liking it so far.**

**Joise**: Glad you liked it. I had to do it. I thought it was funny…glad you did too:)

**GGmadness2006**: Thank you again. I'm glad you're liking it so far…I dunno about awesome, but thank you all the same!

**Sourskittles**: Here's your update. Hope you like it!

**rh-fntc**: Thanks again for betaing! You're awesome:) I had to put JD in there! He's just too cute not to. I knew I was gonna include the whole CW mall tour thing cause I had Tristan set up in Cali, but CCM didn't come out here…only JD…so I thought, why not! And I'm glad I'm winnng you over with Tristan…I really loved him and wished he had more of a story…Thanks again and I'm glad you're loving it!

**allovertheplace**: You're brilliant smile blinded me for a sec! Here's your update! Hope you like it!

**ddani**: Don't fret…when Rory comes in, it will still be Tristan centric, but we'll know what she's thinking too. Hope you stick with it!

**donna79**: Thanks! I wanted him to have a fresh and loving relationship with someone, so that would be his niece, cause she was too young to remember him when he messed up. And don't be mad at him mom…I didn't want to give that impression…she has a good relationship with her…but she is society…plus, she's not showing him off like a prize…more like showing him off cause she's so happy her son's home…

**xSweetAshesx**: I'm glad you like it…I figure the flashbacks are good for anyone who's never seen those episodes. And that's exactly why I wrote that scene to make Tristan real.

**Tonje**: Aww! hugs.. Thank you! And you're supposed to feel bad for him…but not cause he's broken or anything…just cause there's something missing, but he hasn't quite realized it yet.

**Holy Cross Baby**: My friend, my inspiration…thanks! Glad you're liking it!

**FairyGirl03**: Don't be sorry, it's flattering! It's nice to know that you remember me! I dunno about CMM…I've never met him and I don't know anyone who has. Just JD, that's why I described how nice he was cause a few of my friends met him. But if I ever get the chance to meet CMM, I'll let you know! ;) lol

**Mongoose 187****, RositaLG and Curley-Q**: Thank you guys for reviewing. Glad you're liking it so far!

**Ok, I think that's everyone…if I forgot you, I'm soooo sorry! I really appreciate your reading and reviewing! On with the story!**

**Recap:**

_Flashback_

"_I gotta go. So, I might kiss you goodbye…" He trailed off, when he looked up and noticed that Dean was glaring in their direction. "But, uh…your boyfriend's watching." He looked down at her again, as she also glanced over at Dean. "Take care_ _of yourself… _Mary"

_He gave her a small smile, which she returned at the once hated nickname. He turned, and walked over to his father, walked out of Chilton and never looked back._

_End Flashback_

**Chapter 5**

That night he had held some hope. When he said he couldn't kiss her cause of Dean, she'd looked somewhat disappointed, and when he called her Mary, one last time, she actually smiled. That hope soon died when he walked out the door. Cause really, he knew she would never care for someone like him.

"_AUGH_!" He yelled out in frustration, running his hand through his hair, then over his face. He needed to stop thinking about her. It was starting to drive him crazy. He walked over the stereo and turned on the radio…

_How can I forget you, girl?_

_When there is always something there to remind me..._

_always something there to remind me…_

"I've died and gone to 80s hell…" He muttered out loud, hanging his head in defeat. It was that damned song again.

A throat cleared from his doorway and he spun around at the sudden intrusion.

"You alright son?" Tristan's dad asked from where he was standing. The look on his face clearly showed that he didn't know if he should be amused or concerned.

"Hey dad!" Tristan said nervously. He knew he was blushing from embarrassment at having been caught in a weak moment.

"What's wrong?" His dad asked in concern.

"Nothing." At his father's snort, he added. "Really, I'm ok. Just a little tired from the flight. Trina ambushed me into picking up Ashley as soon as I got home. Haven't gotten a chance to rest yet."

Gregory Dugray knew when he was being lied to, but he let it go. He knew something was going on with his son, but figured it was something Tristan had to figure out on his own. He knew Tristan would come to him, if he really needed help.

"Okay, then. How have you been?" He asked his son.

"You know. Busy. Business is good, school's good. Graduation is just around the corner. Same old stuff." He answered, hoping it would placate his father's curiosity.

Fortunately for Tristan his father let it go. "Well, I'm sure you saw all the commotion and know about the party?" He asked sarcastically, while rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Uh, _yeah_!" He asked in a tone that clearly said 'Duh!'; "What's that all about? You said it would just be us." He asked. _"Just some quiet time at home, Tristan. You should be with family during the holidays, Tristan!"_ He said, in his best impersonation of his father.

His dad didn't try to hide his laughter. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry son. Really, it's what I wanted. But when I told your mom the good news, she wanted to have a get together, which turned into a small gathering, which turned into this party. I really tried to stop her. But you know how your mother is." He asked, in a pleading tone.

Tristan sighed his agreement. "Yeah, I do. It's just I wasn't prepared for this. This wasn't how I wanted to spend time here." He said in frustration. He really wasn't ready to face society. There was a reason he stayed away, and Hartford society was one of those reasons.

"I know." His dad replied. "I promise you, the only other party will be for Christmas, and that one will be family and close friends only." His father offered trying to placate him.

"Okay." Tristan conceded. "I'm just gonna lie down for awhile." He said, suddenly feeling drained.

His father nodded in agreement. "Go right ahead. You have your tux?"

Tristan groaned his agreement. "Yes." His dad laughed at his antics.

"Okay son. Good to have you home. Want me to have someone wake you up for dinner?" He asked, genuinely happy to have his son home.

"Nah, I'll be ok." He said as he began to take off his shoes and lay down on the bed.

His father just nodded, and shut the door behind him.

Tristan was now left in silence to once again contemplate his recent thoughts. Why did he agree to come home now? And why were his memories of her becoming so prominent now. He'd always thought about her, but those thoughts never fully consumed him like they did while he was here. He closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

He walked into his apartment with a huge sigh. He'd arrived from New York an hour ago. A whole 24 hours earlier than planned. He was supposed to meet up with Summer when he got back, but didn't call to let her know he was home.

He couldn't continue this any longer. He knew Summer had something special planned, and he knew she wanted to take their relationship to the next step…_marriage_.

When he'd first seen her on campus, she was visiting a friend. When he first saw her, it was one of those times, he thought it was _her. _When she turned around, he was still just as surprised, but not as disappointed as he thought he might be. He walked over to her and she smiled up at him in surprise. They both decided to have a cup of coffee and catch up.

They'd both changed so much in the last four years. They'd begun to hang out, then started dating and had been together ever since.

Whenever she brought up the subject of their future, he'd always been somewhat hesitant. At first he blamed it on being a guy, and having commitment issues because of nerves, or because they were too young to be thinking about those things. However, after the incident in New York, he knew it was more than nerves. The truth was he didn't love her…not the way she wanted him to, and not when his heart clearly still belonged to someone else. Someone he hadn't seen in years, and may never see again. He was going to see Summer tomorrow. He needed to let her know it was over, before it got too far.

He stood outside her door just staring at it. He'd lifted up his arm about five times to ring the bell, but couldn't do it. 'Get a grip man!' he thought to himself. 'It'll be fine.' He took a deep breath, and then rang the doorbell. When the door opened, she was on the other side, beaming up at him with her smile.

"Tristan!" She called out as she jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. He returned the hug, but not as exuberantly as she was hugging him. She never even noticed the way his body tensed slightly at her embrace.

"Hey Summer." He mumbled into her hair.

"I missed you!" She murmured, looking up at him. She tiptoed and leaned up to brush a kiss on his lips. She tried to deepen it, when he didn't respond; he mumbled something about not wanting to give the neighbors a show since he was still standing just outside the doorway.

After they'd met up again in college, she noticed that Tristan no longer acted like the 'King of Chilton'. He was more private, no longer cocky, and didn't act like an ass. He liked to keep to himself, and didn't like to draw attention. Any public displays of affection were chaste; a kiss on the cheek, holding hands, a quick hug. Anything more intimate was done in private. So she didn't think anything of his actions. She just smiled, and stepped back to let him into her apartment. She immediately began to ask him about his trip, as she went back to the kitchen to check on dinner.

He sighed and raked a hand through his hair as he took in the obviously romantic setting. The dining table had been set for two. There were candles on the table, as well as the coffee table and end tables. The rest of the lighting was soft, red wine chilling in one corner, and soft music in the background. This was going to be harder than he thought.

He was shaken out of his reverie when she called to him. "Tristan, are you ok?" She asked; a look of concern evident on her face.

"Huh?" He said, as she had obviously caught him off guard. "Oh, I'm ok. Just tired."

"Oh, _okay_." She said, clearly not believing him. "Dinner's ready. Let's eat." She smiled, willing to let the subject go, for now.

"Great!" He practically sighed with relief. "I'm starving!"

They sat down at the table and began to eat, occasionally talking about his trip to New York and the meetings. Of course, he left out the part about the café and the pretty Asian lady. _That_ would not go over well. She also told him about what she did while she was away, how she did in her classes. Again, he was only half listening to her, as he was still thinking of his disappointment, that the girl at the café wasn't who he'd hope it would be. When suddenly what Summer was talking about, ripped him from his thoughts. "What?" He interrupted, not sure he'd heard her right.

She sighed in mock annoyance. "Come on, Tris! Pay attention. Anyway, like I said, I went to lunch with my mom at this restaurant with a beautiful garden. She and I were talking and thought it would be a great place for a wedding reception…for you know…" She paused, and smiled shyly at him before she continued. "…for when you and I finally tie the not." She finished.

'So much for putting it off.' He thought bitterly to himself. "Oh! I see. Umm…you see, well…" He fumbled around for the right way to start.

"What's wrong, hon?" She asked, concerned. Then noting his nervousness, she smiled, clearly mistaking why he was nervous for the completely wrong thing. "Oh my God, Tris! Are you…? Oh my gosh! Yes!" She said, jumping up from her seat, and hugging him.

"HUH? What?" He said out loud. When he processed what she'd just said, he realized with wide eyes, that she'd mistaken his nervousness at breaking up with her for a proposal. 'Oh. My. God. What the hell do I do now?' He mentally berated himself. Slowly, he peeled her arms off from around his shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Summer." He said, in a serious tone. "We really need to talk." At the tone in his voice she looked at him curiously.

"What's going on?" She asked, pushing away from him slightly, but still sitting in his lap. Noticing his position, he motioned that they sit on the sofa. He put out the candles on the dinner table and turned up the lights so they could see better. The romantic lighting was no longer appropriate.

Noticing his actions, Summer became worried. "Tris, what's wrong?"

"Summer, sit." He said gently, motioning to the spot next to him on the couch.

"We really need to talk. I need you to let me say what I have to say, without interruption, or I'll never get it out, ok?" He finished, looking her in the eye. She nodded mutely.

"Summer, when we saw each other again on campus, I was so happy. Getting back together with you was amazing. You and I have grown so much, and when we started dating I couldn't have been happier. You're smart, beautiful, and funny…" Even though he told her not to, she interrupted.

"Why do I get the feeling there's a 'but' in there somewhere?" She muttered in disdain. He playfully glared at her. She put her hands up in mock surrender, and motioned for him to continue.

"…you're everything a man could ever want and more…BUT" He said looking her in the eye again. "I can't marry you." He sighed.

"Wh-what?" She asked in disbelief. "Why?"

He went on to explain to her about his hesitance at taking their relationship further and how he had attributed it to male nerves.

"I love you, I do…and as cheesy and trite as it may sound, I'm just not _in_ love with you." He said, looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry, but I realized that I'm not able to give you my whole heart, when I haven't had it for a long time. I'm sorry." He whispered his voice full of regret.

As she took in everything he'd said, she spoke, her voice was somewhat bitter. "So wait, are you telling me you're in love with someone else?!" She demanded. He nodded, helplessly.

"What the hell Tristan? I give you a year of my life, and this is all I get?" She yelled, as she stood up and began pacing. "I told him I didn't want to do it, but _nooo_, business comes first! I can't believe he made me do this." She continued pacing and rambling, unaware of what she'd just revealed to Tristan.

"What does your dad have to do with this?" He asked, eyes narrowing at her. Any sympathy he had was now gone. She stopped suddenly, back stiff, realizing what she'd done.

At her lack of response, he asked again. "_Summer,_ what does your dad have to do with us?" He asked, standing up, and gently turning her to face him.

She crossed her arms across her chest in defiance, realizing this was the end, she decided to tell him the truth, hoping it would hurt him in the process.

"My father and your father have been in _negotiations_. When I transferred out here, he thought I should look you up and 'reconnect' with you so that it might speed up the process and sweeten the deal."

At the look on his face, she held up her hand to stop any comments. "When I ran into you that day was a complete coincidence." She ignored the look on his face that clearly said, 'Yeah right!', and continued. "It did however fit perfectly with father's plans. Things had been going so well, he really thought we might be headed for marriage, which would connect our families…" Tristan interrupted.

"Giving him what he wanted, plus giving him higher status, being connected to the Dugray family." He said through gritted teeth.

She smiled smugly at him, enjoying that this was affecting him. Suddenly, the look on his face changed, and it seemed the King of Chilton had returned. It wasn't like he was ever really gone. 'King of Chilton' was a part of who he was. He just learned to channel those energies into being confident, instead of cocky and arrogant, although, sometimes he let that side out when absolutely necessary. This was one of those times, and old Tristan wanted to play. He leered and she realized that she'd lost some major footing.

"I'm to assume that my father has no knowledge of this?" He asked, and she nodded, not sure what he was getting at. Lucky for him, she was never really that bright. She was a smart girl, but no common sense.

"This deal hasn't been finalized yet, has it?" He grinned mischievously.

She paled, realizing her mistake. "I think a call to dear old dad is needed, don't you?" He said suddenly as he stood up and made his way to the door. "Oh, and Summer, I'm sure you can expect a call from your father. One more thing." he said, turning back to face her. "Get out. You have one week to get all your stuff and get out of this apartment."

"Bu-but…" She stammered out.

"Bu-but..." He mocked. He really did miss old Tristan sometimes. "But what Summer? I helped you get this apartment. It's in my name, remember? You are on private property. After one week, I'm changing the locks, and giving anything you've left to Goodwill." He said seriously.

"Oh, and thanks for dinner." He smiled cheekily as he opened the door to leave.

Finally, Summer found her voice.

"You'll regret this Dugray! I never cared about you! I'm the best you'll ever have, no one will ever see beyond your money! …" She screamed in rage, as he walked out the door.

He shook his head sadly, as he closed the door behind him, but not quickly enough. The last thing she said as he closed the door was what struck a chord with him, and continued to ring through his head.

"…No one will ever want YOU!!"

"_NOOOOOO_!" Tristan yelled out as he fought with an unseen assailant. He promptly fell off his bed, when the assailant, his sheets, got tangled up in his legs.

'It was a dream.' He thought to himself as he tried to regain control of his breathing.

"…_No one will ever want YOU!!"_ That was a phrase that had always haunted him ever since he heard Summer say it. Unfortunately, he'd started to believe it.

Shortly after the breakup, he'd begun thinking of _her_ again and it truly frustrated him. It's not like he'd been pining over her. After leaving Chilton, nothing really changed. He was still quite the ladies man, although, he toned it down. He no longer used women for physical gratification. He grew to respect them.

After his grandfather died, his social life took a backburner, while he concentrated on his studies. Once he was in college, he rebuilt his social life, but was still responsible with his studies. He dated quite often, but it was just casual. No one really lasted more then 3 or 4 dates. He knew now, that back then, he was subconsciously comparing them to _her_, and no one quite measured up.

Summer was actually the exception to the rule. They'd dated for a little over a year. When they were dating, he hardly thought of _her_ at all. Was he really _in love_ with her? He knew he'd done the right thing about Summer, especially with what she'd unwittingly revealed to him, but he always wondered if _she_ was really the reason why.

These thoughts always brought about a migraine. That and a mild depression, as he remembered that it had been years since he'd seen her, and she quite possibly still hated him. He was beginning to think that maybe Summer was right.

He shook himself of his dark thoughts, and looked at the clock. He'd only gone to sleep for two hours. There were still about four hours to go before dinner. He needed to get out of there.

He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, brought out his tux to be ready for tomorrow, and then headed out the door. Just before leaving he asked one of the maids to let his parents know that he went out for a drive, and he'd be back in plenty of time for dinner.

He jumped into his black Range Rover and started driving. When he turned on the radio, guess what was playing. Yes, once again, Naked Eyes was singing, _Always Something There to Remind Me_.

He laughed a little hysterically. This trip so far, was nothing like he had planned. And this was just the first day! He drove into Hartford, and pulled into the parking lot of one of the local coffee shops he used to frequent.

As he walked in and approached the counter, a petite blonde almost ran into him as she was walking away from the counter, with coffee in hand.

"Watch it!" The blonde said harshly. He knew that voice.

"Paris?" He asked, ducking down to look at the blonde's face. She looked up in shock.

"Tristan?" She asked rhetorically. He chuckled at the look on her face.

"Wow, Paris, speechless. I never thought I'd see the day!" He teased. Paris quickly regained her composure.

"Shut it, Dugray!" She ordered. "I see you haven't changed much. What brings you to our neck of the woods? Got tired of all the fake tans, fake boobs, and fake hair that California has to offer?" She asked smugly.

He chuckled at her demeanor. "Ah, now there's the Paris I know and love." He rejoined good-naturedly, bringing a slight tinge of pink to her cheeks.

"Whatever!" She muttered. "Seriously, I haven't seen you since you came back for Janlan's funeral. "What's the deal?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "Just finally said ok, the last time my parents begged for me to come home. How've you been? Are you on your way out?" He asked changing the subject.

"Smooth, Dugray." She said, catching on to what he was trying to do. "I've got some time. Why don't you get your coffee, while I find a table, and you can formulate a better explanation for why you're _here_." She smirked as he had the decency to blush.

"Okay." He muttered.

She laughed. She never thought she'd see the day that the great and mighty Tristan Dugray would blush.

TBC

**Please read and review!**


	6. Same Old Paris

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, Tristan would have come back! I also do not own "Always Something There to Remind Me", Naked Eyes. Just borrowing them for this fic.**

**AN: Hey guys! Here's Ch 6. I got over my block for now, so I've been pretty busy writing. I've got the next couple chapters ready…and 2 more being beta'd. I've been betaing too, so I've been pretty busy. Anyway, thanks again for those of you reviewing.**

**DevilPup** – YAY! I'm glad you got a chance to read this finally. I'm glad you're liking it too. This idea came to me when I heard the song on the radio and unlike the other ideas I had, this one wouldn't go away…so one day, I started writing and had 6 chapters written! I'm glad you like how I've written Tristan..it's how I hope he'd have been if this ever happened! When am I gonna get another chapter from you? I love your story and can't wait to see what's next:)

**trorygirl** – Welcome! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Each time I post a chapter, I get really nervous. I hope you like this one. I'm glad you liked Paris! I was worried I wouldn't get her right. Thanks for reading!

**Joise** – LOL..I know…when I started writing it, I figure he needed to see that she isn't the same shy person she once was around him. I had to give Paris that power! Thanks for reading…glad you're liking it so far.

**GGmadness2006** – lol…now you're making me blush. I'm glad you liked it. Don't worry. There'll be Trory…just be patient…it's coming, I promise…it'll be worth it. Stick around:)

**xSweetAshesx** – I'm glad you enjoyed it. Ya, I was hoping you would…but ya…for only a second. Lol...I had to bring Paris in. She's the one person who can connect the two. I hope you like this chapter.

**Tonje** – LOL…you were supposed to feel bad for her…for just enough time for you to get over it! And of course I had to bring Paris in. Remember, everything that's happened has happened…at least what we've seen on TV. Anything else is what I'm filling in! And I'm glad you liked his dad. I needed to show that his family isn't the reason he stays away anymore…at least not really.

**Curley-Q** – Thanks for reading. Glad you liked it.

**allovertheplace** – THANK YOU! I'm glad you're liking it…and that brilliant smile always works! winks More Paris in this chapter!

**donna79** – Thanks! I'm glad you liked his dad…I thought he needed to have a good relationship with his family to make him come home. Just thought I'd be different. I'm glad you liked that dream too. I wanted it that way. For you to think it was happening in real time. I needed you guys to think it was as real as he did. Hope that it worked out like that for you. :) And I had to bring Paris in…I mean…it's Paris! Hope you like this chapter.

**Holy Cross Baby** – See…I told you Paris was cool! Lol…I'm glad you liked her…hope you like this update.

**rh-fntc** – Ahhh…my beta…what can I say…you're awesome! Thank you again for betaing. I'm really happy you're liking this story…and Paris! Lol..

**FairyGirl03** – Thank you so much. It really means a lot that you're reviewing. I just read your last update too and I LOVED IT:) I know I already reviewed, but I had to do it again. And maybe if a new reader is looking at this, they'll take the time to read yours! LOL…see…there's a method to my madness…ya…dunno if he's really like that…but I'll wait till I meet him to decide…he's just too pretty not to hate! And yes…had to bring in Paris…just wouldn't be the same without her…Here's the next chapter…hope you like it…and thanks again for reading it and letting me know how I'm doing…

**Mongoose 187** – thank you so much…hope you like this update.

And here's the next chapter…thanks again guys for reviewing…lets me know I'm doing something right. Enjoy!

**Recap**

_He chuckled at her demeanor. "Ah, now there's the Paris I know and love." He rejoined good-naturedly, bringing a slight tinge of pink to her cheeks._

"_Whatever!" She muttered. "Seriously, I haven't seen you since you came back for Janlan's funeral. "What's the deal?" She asked curiously._

"_Nothing." He shrugged. "Just finally said ok, the last time my parents begged for me to come home. How've you been? Are you on your way out?" He asked changing the subject._

"_Smooth, Dugray." She said, catching on to what he was trying to do. "I've got some time. Why don't you get your coffee, while I find a table, and you can formulate a better explanation for why you're here." She smirked as he had the decency to blush._

"_Okay." He muttered._

_She laughed. She never thought she'd see the day that the great and mighty Tristan Dugray would blush._

**Chapter 6**

Paris Gellar. He looked over his shoulder to take in her appearance while he waited for his coffee.

She looked _good_. She obviously wasn't the same girl who was overbearing and anal, yet lost all ability to speak in his presence. That wasn't the case now, as her words from earlier replayed in his mind.

Before him was a much softer, calmer, more confident Paris, and it was _damned_ attractive. It wasn't that he never thought she was pretty. On the contrary, he always liked that she was different from the girls at Chilton. He probably would have dated her, but the truth was he just didn't see her the same way. He thought of her like a sister, nothing more.

She looked up as though she knew he was thinking of her. She smirked, and motioned for him to hurry up.

"Same old Paris." He chuckled as he muttered to himself.

Once he got his coffee, he made his way to the table she'd acquired.

"Paris, always a pleasure!" He drawled, as he took his seat. He took a sip of his coffee to try to hide his amusement. She clearly wasn't buying his nonchalance, if the look on her face was any indication.

"Cut the crap, Dugray! What the hell are you doing here?" She said in a voice that was reminiscent of their Chilton days. "Last I heard you were in California. What brings you back here?" She continued, with a no-nonsense attitude. He chuckled again. He really liked this grown up version of Paris.

"I like this new you." He said, voicing his earlier thoughts trying to distract her. "Strong, confident…it's very…sexy." He said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows at her.

She just laughed, and not in the fake flirtatious way that most society girls laughed. It was full and hearty, and clearly told that she wasn't falling for his distractions.

"Nice try, Dugray!" She said, slightly amused. "But I'm not biting!"

Tristan opened his mouth to say something before she cut him off. "Don't!" She said holding up her hand. "I don't want to hear what your dirty mind thought of in that instant." She said, with no real anger in her voice. He closed his mouth and put up his hand in surrender.

"Since you obviously don't want to tell me, how about we catch up?" She asked, with a smile.

"I'd like that, Paris." He said honestly, returning her smile. "So, what have you been up to?"

They both relaxed into their seats drinking their coffees and catching up. She talked about Yale, he talked about Stanford. She talked about being the editor for the Yale Daily News, then about her meltdown, and her having to step down as editor. She also mentioned that she was currently dating a guy named Doyle, and from the looks of things they were serious, after all they were living together. He told her about the business that he and his roommate started, and how he and Summer had dated again, but were no longer together.

"I can't believe you dated her…_again_!" She laughed, taking in the look on his face.

"_What_?" He cried out in defense. "She'd changed, or at least I thought she did!"

She just shook her head in amusement. "Rory said that she thought she saw her once at the mall. Said she still seemed the same as she was at Chilton. Rich, snobby and dumb." She shook her head then took a sip of her coffee, trying to gauge his reaction.

"_Rory_?" He muttered in surprise, nearly choking on his coffee. He was in shock to know that Paris was in touch with Rory. What was more confusing was that it sounded like they were friends.

"Yes, _Rory_." Paris said, rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry, do you prefer Mary?" She chuckled, when she noticed the pink tint of his cheeks. "Wow, Dugray! That's twice today that I've made you blush. Better be careful! You might just give me an ego!" She smirked, enjoying his discomfort for once.

"Y-you talk to Rory?" He stuttered, trying to calm his nerves. If he reacted like this at the mere mention of her name, what would happen if he ever saw her?

"I thought you guys hated each other?" He asked, clearly confused.

She looked at him wondering how much to reveal. She and Rory were friends, and she wasn't sure how Rory would react to having Tristan know anything about her life. She decided to just keep it simple and see what the deal was.

"Actually, more like_ I_ hated her." When she noticed the confusion on his face, she continued. "I was jealous of her. She was smart, pretty, _and_ had your attention."

Again, she stopped him before he interrupted. "It was a long time ago, Tristan. We were young and stupid back then." Tristan muttered an agreement as he took a sip of his coffee.

"So what changed?" He asked, curious to know what had happened between the two girls while he was away. Paris just shrugged in response.

"I dunno. Once you'd left, things had changed at Chilton and somehow, we had formed a tentative friendship. When I ran for Senior Class President, I actually asked her to be my Vice President. We won." She paused to take a sip of her coffee, as Tristan just watched in shock, and waited for her to continue. "She even got valedictorian, and I didn't mind so much. Then our first week on campus we met up again, she was my roommate. She explained.

"But I thought she was going to Harvard?" Tristan said, now really confused.

"Pay attention Dugray!" She said snapping her fingers in mock annoyance. "Actually, we both were. I wasn't accepted, and she chose Yale, because her grandfather convinced her it would be best. Plus it was closer to her mom, and her beloved Stars Hollow." The last part she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Wow, things _have_ changed." Tristan pondered, still processing this new development. Well, new for him at least.

They both sat in comfortable silence, sipping their coffee. When Tristan looked up, he noticed that Paris was staring at him intently. He grew uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

"What?" He finally asked.

Paris shook her head and smirked. "You just look like someone I know." She said vaguely before pausing again to take in his features.

"Paris?" He said, trying to shake her of her daze. "You're gonna have to elaborate. Who am I so much like?"

"Huntzberger." She answered as though he should know the name. And actually, he did.

"Logan?" He asked, bewildered.

He and Logan were never really that close. Logan was a year older than they were, but they hung around the same social circles when they were younger. Since he'd been in California, he hadn't heard Logan's name in quite some time.

"What about him? Why would you say I'm just like him? We're nothing alike!" He said, pouting somewhat. True, when they were younger, they had similar reputations. Now that they were older, he'd like to think he was different.

Paris snorted. Tristan raised his brow.

"Sorry." Paris apologized. "It's just; I guess I never realized it till now." Again, Tristan just looked confused, and she still hadn't elaborated. It was like pulling teeth.

"_Paris_." He said, trying to hide his irritation.

"Oh right!" She offered. Realizing this was probably the exact thing Rory wouldn't want coming from anyone but her, she kept it vague. "He goes to Yale. Rory and I have seen him around campus." She took a sip of her coffee, not wanting to reveal anymore.

Realizing, her discomfort, Tristan tried to get her to talk. "Paris…"

Paris looked at her watch and noticed the time. "Tristan, sorry, but I have to go!"

"What! Wait!" He said, surprised by her sudden actions.

"No, really! I was supposed to meet Doyle 10 minutes ago! I didn't realize how long we'd been talking! Sorry." She said, smiling sheepishly. "It really was good seeing you though."

"You too, Par!" He said, smiling back. Just before she was about to step away from the table he called out. "Paris, wait!"

She turned to look at him with a raised brow. "Yes?"

"What are you and Doyle doing tomorrow night?" He asked almost shyly.

She furrowed her brows together in thought and answered. "Nothing we can't get out of. What's up?"

He rolled his eyes. "My mom's throwing a 'get together' tomorrow. Kind of a welcome home party for me. I'd really love for you guys to go. It would be nice to see a friendly face there." He asked, practically begging.

She smiled at his antics and relented. "Of course, Tristan. We'll be there. See you tomorrow. And again, it's good to see you!" She smiled and waved one last time before leaving to meet Doyle.

Tristan sighed. "At least tomorrow won't be a complete waste." He muttered to himself before finishing off his coffee and heading home.

TBC

**AN2:Whew…here it was next chapter …This is turning out to be longer than I expected…hope you like it so far…don't foret to review…It'll guarantee the next update! ;)**


	7. Bible Boy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, Tristan would have come back! I also do not own "Always Something There to Remind Me", Naked Eyes. Just borrowing them for this fic.**

**AN: Here's the next chapter…hope you guys all like it…thanks again to ****rh-fntc**** for betaing for me…great minds:) I notice that I've been getting a lot of hits, but not a lot of reviews. If you're reading this, please, please review…let me know how I'm doing…it's much appreciated! **

**Joise** – LOL…I needed to show that they've both grown up, and Paris isn't the shying violet she was around him during Chilton…and I needed to show that Tristan's become humble. And come on, and I know it's kinda cliché, putting that Tristan and Logan look alike, and I do like Logan, but we all know…he's clearly a Tristan substitute. Pretty sure if CCM was available, they would have brought Tristan back! And ya…you're actually right, but obviously she doesn't realize it….yet! ;)

**rh-fntc** – I'm glad you liked Paris, and that I was able to capture her essence…and you know why he has to be tortured…so that people keep reading! LOL Thanks again for all your help!

**xSweetAshesx **– I'm really glad you liked this. Ya, didn't want to give anything away. Plus, I figure, if he really wants to know about Rory, he should find out from her. I didn't think it was Paris' place to divulge that much info.

**RositaLG** – Thanks…party will be a few more chapters…but be patient! I promise, it'll be worth it!

**GGmadness2006** – Thank you so much! It means a lot!

**FairyGirl03** – My dear, you have nothing to be nervous about…that chapter was great:) and yes…seriously…CMM's just too pretty! I need to find me a man that is that pretty! Lol… I'm really glad this chapter worked for you. I mean, come on…he may be reformed, but he wouldn't be Tristan if he wasn't a little bit of his old self…and we all know flirting was definitely his forte! Hope you like this chapter!

**Holy Cross Baby** – Glad you liked it. Rory will be coming, don't worry, it'll take awhile, but it'll happen:)

**allovertheplace** – OOOOHHHH! So do I get my supercool present:) I'm glad you loved Paris…wasn't sure if I'd pull her off. Hope you like this chapter.

**Curley-Q** – I'm glad you liked it…party will be a few more chapters away…thanks for the review.

**Tonje** – Really? Thank you so much! I'm glad you think so. I'm never sure about the characters. I'm glad it's working!

**donna79** – I'm glad you liked Paris. I know we don't get to see too much of her, but she's definitely more grown up than Chilton Paris, and I really think she'd be this way if Tristan came back. Needed to bring up that fact that Rory actually is in the same area as he is. And come on! You don't see it? I'm not saying they're twins, but Logan is clearly a Tristan sub. Messy blonde hair, arrogant, smirks, can keep up with Rory verbally, nicknames:)

**Mongoose 187** – Thanks, glad you liked it.

Thanks again guys, don't forget to review!

**Chapter 7**

He still had some time to kill and energy to burn before he had to be home for dinner, so he drove around for awhile.

He came to a park and decided to walk around for a bit. He sat at a bench and noticed a playground in front of him. He sat down and just watched the kids play, all the families enjoying their time together. He smiled wistfully at the scene.

Although, his relationship with his family was definitely much better, he still wished he had memories like these to remember. He vowed that if he ever found that special someone and settled down, he'd spend a lot of time with his family.

He suddenly found himself daydreaming as he watched the people around him. He imagined his wife and kids playing at the park. Watching his kids play in the jungle gym and slides, one girl who would be a brunette and a boy with blonde hair, both with blue eyes. His wife would be laughing, and chasing the kids around. When she turned to look at him, he saw her bright, blue eyes.

That thought had shaken him out of his reverie. 'Wow!' He thought to himself. He couldn't believe he had thought of her as his wife. He'd never thought _that_ before.

"I must be losing it!" He muttered to himself.

"Who are you talking to?" A slightly amused voice said.

He looked up and saw an older, attractive brunette, looking back at him. What he couldn't get passed were her bright, blue eyes. He'd seen those eyes before. He continued to stare, until she spoke once again.

"Hello! Rude much! If you didn't want to be bothered you could have just said so!" She huffed, before turning away.

"Um…wait! Sorry! I was just talking to myself." He said in an attempt to mollify her. "It's been a long day." He sighed.

She turned around and gave him a sympathetic look. She motioned with her coffee cup to the spot next to him. "May I?" She asked with a small smile.

"Oh, yes! Please!" He said as he moved over to make room.

"Thanks!" She smiled. "I don't think I've seen you around here before." She remarked, taking in his appearance. "You from around here?"

He chuckled lightly. "Yes, I'm actually just home visiting my parents. Haven't been back in awhile."

"Ah, I see! Society kid?" She asked knowingly.

Taken aback, he looked at her in awe. "Umm…yeah. How did you know?"

"Well, you looked like an out of towner, but you also looked a bit too comfortable to be new. Plus, your clothes look expensive." She said smiling slightly.

"Besides, I was once a society brat myself!" She exclaimed, proudly.

He marveled at this lady. She was quirky, and witty, and reminded him of someone. He felt so comfortable in her presence, as though she could truly understand him.

"You were? I take it you're no longer in society now?" He asked slowly, not wanting to offend her.

"Oh god no!" She laughed. "Although, my parents have been trying their best to drag me back, and trying to take my daughter along with me." She laughed mirthlessly, this time.

Something in what she said struck him. He was really curious about this lady, and he couldn't get over her appearance and her demeanor. He realized he hadn't introduced himself.

"Oh man! Where are my manners! My mother would truly be appalled!" He laughed nervously. "I'm Tristan, Tristan Dugray." He said, as he held out his hand.

She looked at him curiously. "Lorelai, Lorelai Gilmore." She said taking his hand. "Nice to meet you." She failed to notice that he suddenly paled at the mentioning of her name.

'Lorelai Gilmore! No…No way!' Tristan thought to himself as he paled suddenly. Quickly regaining his composure, he took her hand and shook it slightly.

He cleared his throat. "Nice to meet you!" He was clearly out of his element. He quickly realized who this woman was.

Her eyes narrowed as she scrutinized him. "Tristan Dugray. Why does that name sound familiar?" She suddenly noticed how nervous he was getting.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"Umm…" He mumbled, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Probably not. I don't think we've ever met. But I believe I know your daughter. I went to Chilton." He said, unable to look her in the eye.

"Chilton. Tristan." She mumbled, and then her eyes suddenly got wide at her realization.

"Bible Boy!" She shouted as she snapped her fingers in recognition.

"Uh, excuse me?" He said, his anxiety forgotten in his confusion.

She was laughing now. "I'm sorry. It's what Rory and I called you since you called her Mary." She explained, giving him a pointed look.

He blushed at her revelation. "Oh yeah, about that. Sorry?" He offered, wincing as he anticipated her not so pleased reaction.

She laughed a bit harder this time. "Oh no. Don't be. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Besides, that was a long time ago. I'm sure you aren't the same guy anymore, right?" She said in a placating tone, noticing his discomfort.

"Besides, I have a feeling it's not me you want to be apologizing to." She said, looking at him as though trying to read his thoughts.

"Umm, no, I'm not that guy anymore." He chuckled nervously. "And, no, I guess I owe your daughter the apology. Too bad I'll never be able to tell her." He said a bit bitterly.

"Why do you say that?" She asked, curiously, taking in the forlorn look on his face.

He couldn't believe he was opening up to this woman, who was basically a stranger to him. But he couldn't help but feel comforted by her.

"She hates me." He whispered.

"What?" She said shocked. "Rory doesn't hate anyone! Why would you say that?" She said, slightly miffed by his response.

"Because _she_ did." He said simply.

Once again, he replayed in his mind, that day in the courtyard, when she simultaneously proclaimed her love for Dean and her hate for Tristan.

"_What_?" She asked, taking in his defeated appearance. She really felt bad for the guy. "I'm sure she didn't mean it." She said softly.

He snorted. "Why not? I was an ass! I get it you know? I was a jerk back then. I just…." He said, trailing off, not knowing what he wanted.

Lorelai looked at her watch and realized she was about to be late for Friday night dinner at her parents'.

"Hey Tristan, I gotta go. I've got to be somewhere. But believe me. I'm sure Rory doesn't hate you, and I'm sure she didn't back then. You seem like a good kid, and you're both different people now." She paused when he gave her a disbelieving look.

"You'd be surprised." She told him. "I'll be sure to put in a good word for you!" She said, smirking and giving him a wink.

He laughed. "Thanks, Lorelai. It was nice meeting you."

"Bye, Bible Boy! See you around!" She said with a wave and another wink before turning to walk towards her jeep.

He laughed again and waved, as he watched her retreating figure. 'Mary….' He thought to himself. He realized that he was also about to be late for dinner with his family so he got up and made his way to his SUV, and made his way back home.

TBC

**Don't forget to hit the pretty blue button:)**


	8. Hartford Mall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, Tristan would have come back! I also do not own "Always Something There to Remind Me", Naked Eyes. Just borrowing them for this fic.**

**AN: Thanks again everyone! Thought I'd post a little earlier, so this will be my Valentine's gift to you. Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you all have great one! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I was really excited about that one. I'm glad my version of Lorelai worked for you. For those of you unsure of the timeline. This is basically what happened while they were on hiatus, during Christmas break. So anything that happened when the season started up again in January, hasn't happened.**

**Mongoose 187** – Thank you! I couldn't have a fic without Lorelai in it:)

**marynotace**– Thank you! And I'm glad. You're supposed to feel bad for him! Lol…hope you like this one.

**FairyGirl03** – Yay! I'm so glad you liked it. It's funny. The pulling Summer's hair thing…I didn't think it was too violent. I think it portrayed perfectly how he treated the other girls before he met Rory. I actually really dug that part. :) lol…heck ya! If I found my own CMM, I'd be so happy! sigh…just so pretty

**allovertheplace** - putting on shades to block the glare You're smiles too bright for me! lol…BOO! You didn't say that, but now I'm gonna hold you to it:) So glad you liked Lorelai. I was worried I wasn't gonna be able to pull her off. Paris is so much easier to write. Hope you like this next one.

**Holy Cross Baby** – Thank you! I'm hoping all my chapters give you all a little surprise each time.

**donna79**– LOL. Me too! I always wanted Lorelai and Tristan to meet. I'm sure they would have if they had kept him as a permanent cast member. That would have been awesome:) Ya, ideally, but he doesn't really realize it yet. Ya, I didn't notice it at first, when they were bickering. But once she started to like was when I paid more attention to him and noticed all the similarities! I figure they couldn't get CMM back cause of OTH, so they got Logan! Ah well. I still love him also! Lol thanks again for reading!

**trorygirl** – lol..I'm glad that my updates have you dancing. Ya, I needed someone close enough to Rory to give him a little confidence boost. Glad you liked it and thank you for reading!

**Curley-Q** – Thank you! Happy you liked it.

**Unusual** – Thank you so much! I'm glad you're liking it! I'm glad you're liking the flashbacks and dreams and such. It's what the story's based on:)

**RositaLG** – I'm glad you liked it. I needed her to be in there, cause you know, she's awesome!

**rh-fntc** – I'm glad you liked Lorelai. Ya, I needed them to finally meet. Plus I wanted to bring it just a little closer to Rory, without it being her. I know, I'm such a tease:)

**GGmadness2006** – Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. You were supposed to be a bit confused at first. Especially when he was just staring at her. Lol…as far as Rory, don't worry, she's the same as she is now. Same sweet Rory. The only really OOC person will be Tristan since we don't know what he would be like now, and maybe Paris a little, since we don't know what she would really be like around Tristan. But don't worry, she won't be bad or different. I merely meant that she changed as in she grew up too, like Tristan did. But I don't want to give too much away. You'll see.

**K **– Wow god questions. First, I was disappointed in the mall tours simply cause I couldn't make it. CMM wasn't at the ones here in California. It was mostly Veronica Mars cast (males) and Smallville. I wanted to see Jason Dohring. Ugh! So cute:) I'm glad you like Tristan and the route I'm taking with him. I hope you feel the same with the rest of the story! As far as Lorelai and Chris, this story is taking place between Merry Fisticuffs and before they came back from hiatus, so technically, yes, they are still together. It won't really play a part in the story. But I like Christopher, so I'm keeping him. :)

**Lil'Angel1012** – Glad you liked it. Ya, you weren't really supposed to know, although, the title chapter might have given it away. Either way, it was meant to be a surprise. :)

And once again thank you to my wonderful beta **rh-fntc**! You're brilliant! But you know I'm only saying that cause we happen to share the same brain! Lol :)

On with the story…

**Chapter 8 – Hartford Mall**

After having dinner with his family, and his mother teasing him once more about the party tomorrow night, he went up to bed.

He couldn't believe he'd met Rory's mother. Rory. Wow. He hadn't thought of her as Rory in a long time. He always just thought of her as…well…_her_ or Mary.

He replayed what he and Lorelai talked about and hoped she was right. He worked hard to become the man he was, and he was also wondering if she really would "put in a good word" for him. He laughed to himself at the thought.

'I'm sure she just said that to be nice.' He thought shaking his head as he made his way to his room.

He was tired. He came home hoping to relax, but instead, his first day proved to be exhausting. Hopefully, the rest of his trip wouldn't be like this. He entered his room, dragging his feet. Making his way to his shelf, he kicked off his shoes, flipping the switch on his stereo. He didn't pay attention to the music that was now playing softly through his speakers. He just wanted to go to bed. After getting undressed, he climbed into bed, wearing only his boxers, and the last thing he heard before drifting off was….

"…_always something there to remind me…."_

"Always something there to remind me…" he muttered softly along with the song, before finally drifting off to sleep.

"Tristan?" A familiar voice called out to him.

He turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. "Ma…Rory?" He said, rubbing his eyes making sure he wasn't hallucinating this time.

"Hi!" She smiled shyly as she made her way to him.

They were at the Hartford Mall, in a Barnes & Noble. Of all the places to run into her… he was once again broken of his reverie when she spoke.

"How are you?" She asked hesitantly. No hostility in her voice.

"I'm good. You?" He responded, while rubbing the back of his neck.

She smiled at his nervousness. "I'm good. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Here at the mall or Hartford?" He asked, clearly uncomfortable with being in her presence. He never actually thought he'd run into her again. To say he was unprepared was an understatement. He couldn't believe she was actually here, and after all this time, she still affected him.

She chuckled at his answer. "Both." She said simply.

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'm in Hartford, visiting my family. Haven't been home in awhile. And I'm here at the mall, just cause it was something to do." He shrugged.

'So far so good.' He thought to himself. He always thought, she'd run the other way if she ever ran into him. So far, things are looking up.

She took in his appearance and took a step forward. His breath hitched at her closeness. "So, are you here with anyone?" She asked coyly, playfully tugging at the cuff of his jacket, looking up at him through her lashes.

He gulped, clearly taken aback by her actions. This was definitely not the greeting he expected. "N…no!" He stuttered, his voice cracking a little. He cleared his throat before answering again.

"Well then…" she said seductively, stepping closer to him and tilting her head to look him in the eye. She fingered the collar of his jacket, and asked, "Would you like some company?"

He nodded dumbly, somewhat tense, cause he was not sure what it was she was doing. She laughed at the look on his face. It was throaty and flirtatious, not mocking. His body quickly reacted to that sound. He felt like he may be slowly dying. 'But what a way to go!' he thought to himself.

"Tristan?" She breathed. He noticed that she was very close to his face. He could feel her breath on his chin.

"Yeah?" He whispered, afraid that if he made any sudden movement or loud noises, he'd ruin the moment, whatever it was.

"I missed you." She said simply, as she looked from his eyes to his lips then back again.

He swallowed thickly as he noticed her lick her bottom lip. He noticed that she began to move closer to his mouth, as he slowly began to lean in and…..

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

This was the second time he'd fallen out of his bed and he hadn't even been home for a full 24 hours yet!

"_Dammit_!" He muttered, clearly frustrated as he tried to detangle himself from his sheets once again.

'It was just a dream!' He thought as he reached up to silence the alarm. He began to berate himself for believing she would ever do those things to him, let alone approach him in such a familiar way. He tried to shake off his gloomy thoughts, and climbed into the shower. Judging from the way he woke up, it was gonna have to be a cold one. It was already proving to be a long day. He still had to get through his mother's party. He looked up at the ceiling and made a gesture as if to say "Why me?"

He got out of the house before his mother could accost him regarding his party that evening. He decided to go to the mall and pick up a few things, maybe finish up his Christmas shopping. It was only a week away, and he had a few things that he still needed to get.

He'd been walking around the mall for a couple of hours now. He'd already picked up a PDA at The Sharper Image for Trina, and a few ties he could wear during some business meetings. He just had to get something for Ashley. He laughed when he realized what store he was in front of.

Barnes & Noble. His face heated up when he remembered the dream he'd had. He sighed deeply and walked in, deciding he'd pick up a few books for his niece. He made his way to the Sci-Fi/Fantasy section of the store. He picked up a book by Raymond E. Feist, remembering that this was one of Ashley's favorite authors. He smiled, wondering if Rory had ever read this type of book.

He couldn't help but smile, thinking about how nice it would be to actually run into her here. He shook his head, telling himself to 'dream on'. That little scenario wasn't likely to happen.

'She hates you, remember?' he thought glumly. Although, his conversation with Lorelai, gave him hope, it still wasn't enough to make him believe she'd think nothing but the worst of him.

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted his thoughts. He glanced up, and stiffened upon seeing the person trying to get his attention. The person standing next to him definitely did not inspire happy thoughts.

"Duncan. Bowman." He gritted out, trying not to sound rude, and barely containing his glare. "Apparently, some things don't change." He said smiling mirthlessly.

He hadn't seen these clowns since Janlan's funeral, and hadn't spoken to them since they were caught the night he was sent to military school. He supposed he should thank them, cause it gave him the way out he needed to get his act together. But he couldn't help but feel betrayed, since they set him up to take the fall. Although they'd all been caught, Tristan was the only one sent away.

"Dugray." Duncan nodded, with a smirk. "I heard you were in town. Finally decided to grace us with your presence. What, the babes in California finally got tired of your ass?" He said, smugly.

"Yeah!" Bowman replied, lamely. "You too good to be seen around here anymore, Dugray?"

Tristan just raised an eyebrow. Did they really think he was intimidated? "Actually, I've just been busy. School and work, you know how it is?" He shrugged nonchalantly.

Then he looked up in mock surprise. "Oh wait my bad. Bowman, you didn't go to school, did you? And Duncan, didn't you get _kicked out_ of Princeton? It's so nice that you have daddy's companies to fall back on." He sighed, feigning envy. "You're so lucky. I mean, all I did was work, and work. No one said it'd be so hard to be able to graduate in the top 10 percentile and run a successful company. I _truly_ do envy you." He said, feigning regret, without cracking a smile.

By the end of his monologue, Duncan was clearly seething, and Bowman just looked confused.

"Why, you…" Duncan began as he threateningly moved closer to Tristan. He made a grab for Tristan's shirt.

Tristan didn't move, he simply stated in a low, threatening voice, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Duncan faltered, seeing the glint in Tristan's eyes. Suddenly, he didn't feel so confident anymore.

"Duncan!" A female voice said from behind Bowman. "What's the hold up? I wanna go!" She whined.

Tristan recognized the voice immediately.

Tristan chuckled. "You have got to be kidding me!" He muttered. 'My day is _now_ complete.' He thought ruefully.

Duncan smirked at Tristan then turned around, obviously thinking he had the upper hand. "Babe! I was just welcoming home an old friend." He said as he turned around and greeted Summer. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, but didn't notice her body stiffen when she saw Tristan.

"You remember, Dugray, don't you?" He said, the smug tone returning to his voice.

"Tristan!" She said, unable to contain her shock, quickly regaining her composure, she continued. "Of course! How are you?"

Tristan raised an eyebrow at her greeting. Clearly giving her a look that said, 'Duncan? Really?' On top of that she was acting like they hadn't dated up until 6 months ago. Realizing that Duncan probably had no knowledge of their relationship, Tristan smirked, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Summer…" He said as he took her hand and kissed it. "Lovely as always. It's nice to see you again."

She blanched as she saw the look in his eyes. It was the same look she saw the night they broke up. Tristan could tell that she didn't want him to say anything about them dating or what had happened between them. Duncan finally noticed some tension and his smile began to falter. Bowman was oblivious from the beginning. Tristan was gonna have fun with this.

"Hey…" Duncan began. Just when Tristan looked up to cut him off, he noticed something over Duncan's shoulder. Suddenly his heart dropped to his stomach.

"Hey guys…" Tristan interrupted. "As fun as this has been, I gotta go." He practically ran out of the store, not feeling so happy.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't want to come back here!" He said aloud as he walked out to his car. Dejectedly, he made his way out of the parking lot and headed home.

_Meanwhile, back at Barnes & Noble…._

Logan Huntzberger made his way to the New Release section of the Barnes & Noble, he was laughing at something his companion said, and fondly threw an arm over her shoulder. They continued on until he felt her suddenly stop. He noticed some commotion and when he turned back to the Sci-Fi/Fantasy section and saw a tall, familiar looking blonde practically run out of the store.

He looked down and noticed that she saw as well, and still seemed to be looking in the direction the blonde had taken. "Rory?" He asked concerned. "Are you ok?" She seemed to be in shock.

Rory was clearly in a daze when she saw him leave the store. "Tristan?" She breathed, blinking her eyes, wondering if what she saw was real or if it was her imagination…again.

TBC


	9. Thought I Saw Someone I Knew

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters. If I did, Tristan would have come back! I also do not own "Always Something There to Remind Me" or Naked Eyes. Just borrowing them for this fic.**

**AN: Whew! 9 chapters! And several more to go…I seriously didn't think it would be this long, but once I started writing, I kept getting ideas…so far though, they're working! Thanks to all of you who've been reading and reviewing…let's me know I'm on the right track. **

**Joise** – I totally agree with you! I love Logan, but if Tristan ever came back, you know I'd be routing for him. I'm glad you feel that way, it means I'm doing my job right:)

**Gilmoregirl1539** – OMG! Ok. Here you go!

**princetongirl** – Thanks for reading!

**trorygirl** – LOL…sorry…it's gonna be awhile yet. But Rory's in the story now…trust me…there's a reason why they haven't read yet. Please, keep reading…it'll be worth it.

**Eva **– Awww….thanks! I'm always happy to bring a little sunshine into someone's day. Hope this chapter does the same!

**GGmadness2006**** – **I'm glad you're liking it! Thank you! 

**allovertheplace**** – **LOL…sorry, but that's what you get for tricking me with my gift! j/k I'm glad you liked when he fell out of bed. I liked it too…trust me when I pictured it when I was writing, I was laughing pretty hard myself…LOL…OTH is probably where I saw it! Heck ya, he looked hot! When doesn't he:)

Mmmm..hmmm…how about I not hold my breath! Lol..no worries…I'll keep writing as long as you keep reading and reviewing and maybe get other people to read and review?! (hint, hint) :) 

**Curley-Q** – Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

**Spreeaholic1** – Thank you!

**Tonje**** – **Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it. Yes, that image still brings me giggles when I think about it. I just love the thought of calm, cool and collected Tristan Dugray can be a dork too:) Glad you liked Duncan and Bowman…this is a fic about facing his past, right? Had to bring them in. I remember briefly what they looked like…not so cute…kinda average looking if I recall…I believe they are in the scene when Rory confronts him at his locker to ask him not to say anything about the kiss. LOL…I had to keep Summer in this…I figure people would want to know what she's up to. Well, Rory thinks she saw him. But you'll see.

**donna79**** – **Ya, I know. It may seem cliché, but I don't see them frequenting the same places. I mean I know Tristan's different and all, but I don't want it to seem like he's a totally different person from who he was when he left Chilton. So ya, I figure the only place they're gonna see each other will be at a coffee shop, a book store, a society party, or if he went to Stars Hollow or if she went to his house. I went with a chain bookstore, that way there was still just enough of a chance that they wouldn't see each other. LOL…isn't that always the way? I'm glad you liked the dream. I was laughing when I got to the end. I wanted to show how frustrated he is by his memories and feelings and such…Ya, had to bring Duncan and Bowman in. I didn't like that nothing happened to them either. I needed him to confront them.

**Holy Cross Baby** – LOL…GOTCHA:) Sorry, but I had to do it! You know it was the perfect way to end that chapter! But at least now she's in the story and no one is wondering "Where's Rory?" :)

**Mongoose 187** – Thank you so much! Hope you like this one too!

**FairyGirl03**** – **LOL…You sounded just like me when someone ends a good chapter with a cliffy! I'm glad you loved it. I hope I didn't keep you up too late…lol…glad you think so…hope you like this chapter as well.

Special thanks once again to my beta **rh-fntc**...dunno what I'd do without you:)

**Chapter 9**

Rory was shaken from her thoughts when Logan's concerned voice finally penetrated her consciousness.

"Rory, Rory! Are you ok?" When she looked up, she saw that he was really worried.

"Sorry, Logan!" She laughed, nervously, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I just thought I saw someone I knew." She knew he was about to ask who she saw, but quickly cut him off. "Come on! I wanted to show you that book Jess wrote!" She said, feigning her excitement, and trying to mask the disappointment of seeing, or not seeing Tristan.

Noticing her change of subject, he let it go for now and let her drag him further into the store. When she reached the section she was looking for, she began to look through the titles. Or at least she looked like she was. She was still in a daze and when he saw her walk right past what she was looking for, he decided to call her on it.

"Want to tell me who that guy was?" He asked gently.

His question broke her out of her trance. "W-what?" She asked; eyes wide.

"The blonde guy who seemed to have caught your attention earlier. Who was he?" He asked, trying to lighten her mood.

"Oh… um…no one. Just someone I thought I knew." She said, unable to look him in the eye.

"Mmhmm" he said as he gave her a meaningful look, clearly not buying it.

"Oh! Here it is!" She exclaimed, finding Jess' book.

"Come on! Let's go pay for it. I gotta go, or I'll be late. You know how Paris is; she might bite my head off!" She said, making her way to the cashier.

He just sighed and followed her lead.

Rory's mind was still reeling. She could feel Logan's eyes on her. She knew he was concerned. She knew he wanted to know what was wrong, but she wasn't ready to tell him as she was still trying to process it herself.

She really needed to talk to Paris. A.S.A.P! She knew she was going out with Doyle tonight, and she herself, was going to Stars Hollow to hang out with her mom. She needed to catch Paris before she left. Once she thought out her plan, her thoughts began to wander back to the blonde who, typically, albeit unintentionally, barged his way into her life once again.

Tristan Dugray.

It had to be him. Last time she saw him was at his grandfather's funeral. She still can't believe she went. He didn't know she was there of course. Things were tentative between them when he had left. He'd been somewhat sweet when he said goodbye, and from the rumors he'd heard, she was the only one he said goodbye to.

It happened during Senior year, not too long after the CNN debacle. She and Paris had become somewhat close. Paris had mentioned the funeral and that she was going to attend. While they were at their lockers, preparing to go home, she continued to ramble about what a great man Janlan had been, and how she couldn't even imagine what Tristan was going through.

Before she could stop herself, Rory asked if she could go along. Paris spun around to face her in shock.

"For moral support." She muttered, seeing the look on Paris' face.

Paris looked at her curiously, then saw that this was obviously something important to her. Biting back her usual sarcastic retort, she gave her a small smile, knowing (though never admitting) what a great heart she had, and simply told her, "That'd be nice."

_Flashback_

_When they arrived at the church, it was packed. The Hartford Elite was in full force. She wondered to herself, how many of these people really cared. And wondered what Tristan may be feeling about having all these people here. _

_She'd never lost anyone before. The last funeral she went to was for Cinnamon, Babbette's cat, and that was around the same time she had started going to Chilton. She felt a little out of place and uncomfortable, but at the same time, couldn't help but wonder what Tristan could be going through. If it was her grandfather or grandmother, it would be hard for her, and they weren't as close. According to Paris, however, he was very close to his grandfather. _

_A snort coming to her left broke her of her thoughts. She turned to Paris, giving her a questioning look._

"_Look at all these people!" She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "You think they really cared about Janlan? I'm betting half of these people never even met him, and are only here to find out who will be taking over Dugray Enterprises, and who to schmooze up so they can make business deals! Vultures!" She huffed, voicing Rory's thoughts._

"_Hmmm…" Was all Rory could think to say, cause as she looked up, she saw a familiar blonde head. Although, his head was shaved now, and he seemed a bit taller, but she knew it was him. _

_She briefly glared at the two boys standing with him. Duncan and Bowman. Duncan moved out of the way, and what she saw broke her heart. She could clearly see, that the two stooges were definitely not making him feel better. Bowman was actually smiling and looking around like it was a party! '_

_Idiot!' she thought to herself. _

_She turned once again to look at Tristan. This was not the confident, arrogant boy she'd met 2 years ago. His head was down, shoulders slumped, and even from a distance, she could see the slight shake of his body, caused by the sobs and tears he was trying to keep subdued. _

_Her breath caught at the sight, and did not go unnoticed by Paris. When she turned to see what had gotten her attention, she merely nodded, and trying to fight back her own tears at the sight of the broken boy she once loved._

_The ceremony was long and it was beautiful. At the end, Tristan had been called up to say the eulogy. Paris and Rory both held their breaths as they saw the once strong willed, confident boy, slowly make his way to the podium. Upon further inspection, they realized his mask was once again in place. Though he was still slightly hunched over, he stood straight, and they could see a little bit of the arrogant boy they once new._

"_Janlan Theodore Dugray was a great man…" He started in a strong confident voice. As he looked down at his paper however, his resolve quickly shattered, and a sob broke out. _

_Someone, who Paris had identified as his older cousin, quickly strode up knowing that Tristan's parents would not approve of this sign of weakness. He put a hand on Tristan's shoulder, in comfort, letting him know he'd take over, and Tristan made his way back down to his seat. _

_His cousin quickly resumed Tristan's speech, and began to talk about what a great man Janlan had been. How he was an upstanding citizen, great business man, loving father and grandfather. _

_As she heard the speech, she realized that Tristan's break down, was only partly caused by grief, she knew it was because the words on the paper were not his. Not what he truly needed to say from his heart about his grandfather. _

_It was the first time, she'd truly seen him without his masks, and it was greatly disconcerting._

_After the service, they made their way to the cemetery. Once again, they stood at a distance. She could see his face clearly, while his cousin, the one who'd finished the eulogy, seemed to be holding him up with an arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders. _

_Tears fell freely down his face, as Rory realized, this was it, it was the final goodbye. Rory didn't realize that tears had also begun to fall down her face. _

_As they lowered the casket to the ground, and watched the family throw in roses before they finally buried him. She watched him closely. She was now hugging Paris in the same manner Tristan's cousin held him as she was now openly sobbing. _

_During the funeral, she'd come to learn that Janlan had been like a grandfather to her as well. Paris was hurting almost as much as Tristan. And if she couldn't be there for him, she could definitely be there for Paris. A sob tore out of Tristan's throat as he threw in his rose, and collapsed near the large gaping whole. Both girls turned to each other and held tight, not able to withstand watching this display of emotion without completely losing control themselves._

_Everyone except immediate family began to walk away as they began to cover up the casket with dirt. _

_Paris was going to go to the reception with her parents. Rory didn't want to go, knowing she'd have to face him, but wouldn't know what to say or how he would take her being there. She didn't want him to think she was intruding. So she politely declined, but before leaving, let Paris know to call her if she needed to talk. She knew it probably wouldn't happen, but Rory had to put it out there. _

_With one last look at Tristan, she turned, and made her way to her car and back to Stars Hollow. _

_End Flashback_

She sighed deeply. That was the last memory she had of him. The last time she saw him. It'd been a little over four years ago. This was the first time, since that year, she'd thought of it, but her eyes still stung and tears threatened to fall as strongly as they did the day it all happened.

She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. He'd left Hartford over five years ago. They were barely friends, yet in sixty seconds of seeing him, she was somehow greatly affected.

And she didn't know what to make of it.

As she waited in line, she saw a rack of CDs and saw one of PJ Harvey's. Instantly, she was once again lost in thought, as her mind began to replay an almost forgotten memory.

_Flashback_

"_You know what these are?" Tristan said confidently as he held up two small pieces of paper. Rory turned from her locker to see what he was holding._

"_They look like tickets." She said after glancing in his direction, and returning to getting books out of her locker._

"_To PJ Harvey." He said smugly._

"_Wow, you have good taste. I'll give you that." She replied, somewhat impressed by his taste in music, but not enough to take her attention away from her locker._

"_You're into PJ Harvey, right?" He asked trying once again to gain her full attention. _

"_Yeah, how'd you know?" She asked._

"_Why, I'm all knowing." He said, chuckling at his joke._

"_How Godlike of you." She said, rolling her eyes._

"_One of these is for you." He said suddenly. This finally got her attention._

"_Oh, I don't think we should go to a concert together." She said slowly._

"_Reason?" He asked, seemingly unfazed by her response._

"_It would seem like a date." She said simply._

"_Well it would seem like a date because it would be a date." He said, confused by her reaction. _

"_I can't date you Tristan." She said, seriously._

"_Well I give you permission." He said, smirking._

"_And on that humble note." She remarked, slightly perturbed by his actions, and walked away._

_Later that day…._

_Rory was not in the best of moods. Earlier Paris had accosted her and all but accused her of stealing Tristan. She was going to wring his neck for telling Paris that she was going to the concert. '_

_Speak of the devil.' She thought when she passed him leaning against a wall, waiting for her._

"_So I'm a little tired of this game." He said, no longer in a joking mood._

"_What game?" She asked exasperated by his anger._

"_Are we meeting there or what?" He asked, clearly annoyed by her. She should be thrilled that he was doing this for her. He'd never gone so far out of his way to please a girl._

"_What are you talking about?" She asked, looking at him as though he had three heads._

"_The concert's tonight." He stated, as if it should be obvious to her._

"_Well I hope you and the empty seat next to you have a lot of fun." She deadpanned._

"_I'm started to get a little irritated here." His tone clearly matching his mood._

"_So am I." She said, clearly as irritated if not more._

"_What are you mad about?" He said, thinking she was crazy for being upset._

"_You've been telling everyone that I'm going to this thing with you." She yelled, almost whining._

"_Just a couple." He said somewhat nervously._

"_You told Paris. Paris and I had just started getting along and now she hates me again." She said, letting him no under no certain terms was she happy with what he'd done._

"_Well, the damage is done. You might as well go to PJ Harvey with me." He said, thinking if he lightened the mood, she'd change her mind._

"_Never, never. I am never going anywhere with you ever." She yelled, her temper rising at his audacity._

"_You know, these tickets cost me a fortune." He pointed out, clearly upset that she was still refusing him after all he'd done to get these tickets._

"_They cost your daddy a fortune." She stated, giving him a pointed look._

_That really upset him, but he was able to mask his hurt. "I don't even know anybody else who's even into this stupid guy." He said lamely._

"_PJ Harvey's a woman." She said, just upsetting him more._

_Growing frustrated with the situation, he grabbed her text books from her, stopping her in her tracks._

"_What are you doing?" She asked, surprised and confused by his actions._

"_You'll get them back when you agree to go with me." He said, smugly, thinking he had the upper hand._

"_You're pathetic Tristan. Keep the books. I'm leaving." She spat out, completely outraged by his grade school antics. _

_As she stormed away from Tristan, she saw Dean standing by his truck with a look of disgust on his face, ready to climb back in and drive off. _

"_Dean?" she called out to him in shock. "What are you doing here?"_

_End Flashback._

She cringed remembering what happened next. Dean had seen the exchange between Rory and Tristan, and assumed that they were a couple. That led her to blurt out she hated Tristan and followed up by shouting out that she loved him. Then Dean kissed her in the courtyard, making her forget who was witnessing they're reunion.

She realized much later what she had said, and realized that Tristan may have heard her. She really felt bad, but didn't think explaining herself and apologizing would really help. He'd know she didn't mean it, cause she didn't. She didn't hate Tristan. She barely knew him.

She didn't see him much after that. It didn't really bother her as she knew they weren't really friends. She just figured he'd moved on to his new conquest. Besides, with him not bugging her then Paris wouldn't bug her. Plus, she was too distracted by her renewed relationship with Dean to notice or care.

"Miss! I can help you here!" The cashier called out.

Rory didn't react till the customer behind her gruffly pointed out that she was next. "Sorry!"

She mumbled as her face heated up from being caught not paying attention.

She quickly paid for the books and looked for Logan. She laughed quietly to herself thinking, after more than five years, Tristan was still turning her world upside down. She looked down at her watch. She needed to talk to Paris.

TBC

**Please review!!**


	10. Pinky Promise!

**AN: Thanks again to all my readers and my wonderful beta rh-fntc, for putting up with all my rambling emails. I'm just glad that you get me! lol **

**leh2007** – Thank you and welcome:) Glad you're enjoying so far!

**Holy Cross Baby** – Thanks! LOL…I'm glad you think so! Gotta keep you on your toes!

**princetongirl** – Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**rh-fntc** – I had to put a mention of Jess in there for you:) Kind of a nod if you will to the fic you wrote for me. It's basically just a hint towards Logan finding interest in Jess' writing. I can't write him at all, plus, I don't think he'd fit well in my fic, but I had to put him in there for you! I wanted to put in that part about the funeral. I hated that he just disappeared and there was no mention of him ever again. I mean, when Dave (Adam Brody) left they still mentioned his name, so why not Tristan. I just thought it was too weird…and of course establish that maybe she did have feelings for him back then. And Dean…yes, I hated that part too…but I had to show that both of them thought of that day, and ya, I wanted her to feel bad about what she said. :)

**Spreeaholic1** – Thank you so much! Thanks for reading!

**Curley-Q** – All in good time my friend, all in good time!

**donna79** – I'm glad you liked it. It was a bit hard for me to write…and I was worried about it, so thank you, I'm glad it worked. Took some time…I just thought about my dad's recent funeral…obviously it wasn't the same, but I used the memories to set the mood. And you're right about her keeping out of sight. At my dad's I'd be ok, till someone that I was really close to came up to me, then I'd break down. I felt it would be the same with him…plus, she felt out of place, so she did it for her piece of mind to see how he was doing.

**Tonje** – Aww thank you! I'm not happy that you almost cried, but it does make me feel good that it evoked that emotion from you. I know how he feels too. It was pretty hard to write. I'm glad that you thought it was well written.

**allovertheplace** – Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it. :)

**Mongoose 187** – Ahhh…thank you…you're the first to mention her reaction…glad you caught it.

**RositaLG** – Thank you! It means a lot. I know that PJ Harvey part is kind of over done, but it is canon in my fic…I had a bit of a struggle with putting it in since I'd briefly mentioned it with Tristan, but I didn't do the actual flashback. But I had to establish that Rory thought back to that day too, and that she did feel remorse.

Thank you all again. I'm glad you're enjoying the fic so far. Hope you enjoy the next chapter…

**Chapter 10**

The drive back to Yale was fairly silent, save for the soft sound coming from the radio. The song playing was an old 80s song. _Naked Eyes_ was the name of the group. She loved this song.

She thought it was ironic that it was playing now, at this time. She hadn't heard it in years. She just found it funny that now, when all these memories she didn't realize she had have been bombarding her. Yes, it was ironic indeed.

She looked out the window and watched the scenery as they drove by. She could feel Logan glance at her every so often. She knew he was curious since they'd left the mall, and she hadn't given him an explanation yet. Wasn't sure if she had one to give him. She also knew however, that he wouldn't push.

He knew that she would come to him when she was ready. She smiled at the thought. She loved that even after all that'd happened within the last few weeks, they were still good friends. After the whole Marty incident, it became clear, that that's all they were.

_Flashback_

_She made her way to the apartment, feeling dejected. It'd been a week since the whole Marty/Lucy debacle, and they hadn't spoken since. Oddly enough, it didn't bother her, and knowing that did. _

_As she opened the door to the apartment, she walked in and saw him by the counter, pouring himself a drink. She looked at him with wide eyes, completely surprised by his appearance. Neither one of them had attempted to make any contact with each other. She certainly didn't expect him to be here now. He looked up when he heard her gasp and gave her a small smile._

_He looked at her, and pointed at the bottle. She shook her head to decline the drink. He made his way to the sofa, and gestured for her to take a seat next to him. _

_She walked over and gently put her purse down. "What are you doing here Logan?" She asked softly. _

_He sighed and looked up at her. "Ace, I think we need to talk."_

_She nodded, having an idea of what was going to happen. She'd been thinking about it all week. Things just weren't the same anymore._

"_I love you, you know?" He said suddenly. She looked up at him, definitely not expecting that. She looked in his eyes, and saw something she hadn't seen before. _

"_I love you too." She said softly. "But things are different now, aren't they?" She said, looking him in the eye._

_It was now his turn to be surprised. Apparently, they were both feeling the same way. _

"_Yes. Yes they are." He looked down at his glass, took a sip, then turned to look at her again. "It's not that I don't still love you. I do. With all my heart, but since I've been back from London, it seems that we're drifting apart."_

_She looked continued to look him in the eye, as tears began to form. "I love you so much. But I think you and I are just growing apart. Going in different directions." He opened his mouth in protest, but she held up a hand to stop him. "I know you love me, and it's been a great ride. But you've got your work, and I've still got school. Being apart has kept us from each others lives, and it feels like we've been trying to fill that hole." She paused to take a deep breath. _

"'_Trying' being the operative word. It seems that with all the 'trying' we've been doing at mending the gap, we've just made it bigger. I don't want to lose you." She whispered, finally letting one tear drop. Soon after, the others followed. She silently cried as he watched her. Both of their hearts breaking._

"_Ace…" He said, reaching out to wipe her tears. His own eyes began to well up as he spoke. _

"_You're right. And I think this truly shows that our souls are truly connected if we're both feeling and thinking the same exact thing. I don't want to lose you either. You're too important to me. I'd hate not knowing what's going on with you, even if I have to hear about you and Marty, I want to hear it from you!" He chuckled bitterly at that last part._

"_What?" She looked up suddenly, tears temporarily forgotten. _

"_Me and Marty? Huh…" Then realization hit her and she laughed. "Oh my god! You really were jealous?"_

"_Hey!" Logan said frowning. "That guy was an important part of your life before you and I got serious. I always knew he had a thing for you, and I figured that's why he kept you from Lucy. Seriously, did you not catch the way he was looking at you?" He said clearly frustrated._

"_Awww…come here!" She reached over and hugged him. They sat like that for awhile, just enjoying being close to each other. She pulled back slightly and gave him a kiss on the lips. _

_He returned the kiss, but this was different from any kiss they'd shared. It was full of love and respect, but it lacked passion. It was a kiss of good-bye to a great love, but hello to an even possibly greater friendship. They both pulled away from the kiss, and smiled at each other. _

"_Yeah, I did notice the looks. But I was with you. And if you recall, I did choose you over him before, and I'd do it again!" She said smiling. They both pulled back reluctantly from their embrace._

"_So, friends?" He asked shyly. For the first time since she'd met him, he didn't seem so confident._

_She placed a hand on his arm, and smiled. "Friends." Then suddenly she had a glint in her eyes, and he looked at her questioningly._

"_I can't believe you thought I liked Marty!" She laughed suddenly. He crossed his arms, getting mad again. _

"_Hey! Hey!" She said, trying to placate him. "No pouting." She said, pouting, to mock him. He just frowned more, but remained silent._

"_Okay, okay!" She laughed. "How about, for our first promise, as friends, we promise to keep each other apprised of what's going on. Regardless of if it's a new relationship, stupid things old friends are lying to their girlfriends about, etc." She laughed._

_He laughed in response. "Okay, deal. Promise"_

"_Pinky promise!" She yelled out, holding out her right pinky. _

_He just looked at her confused and looked at her extended pinky. She looked at him pointedly then at her finger. _

"_Oh! Okay yeah, pinky promise!" He finally agreed holding out his right pinky and clasping hers. They did a quick shake, and they both smiled at each other._

"_I love you." She said softly. _

"_I love you too, Ace." He replied._

_They sat back on the couch, and regaled each other with what had happened the past week. Both reveling in their lack of awkwardness. Happy that they were still friends._

_End Flashback_

A week later, she'd moved out of their apartment and moved back in with Paris and Doyle. Logan told her she could stay, but she didn't feel right living in the apartment he'd paid for. She would have loved to stay, but she couldn't afford it. She told him to use it for when he had to come into Hartford, or to sublet it.

"So, Ace…what are your plans this weekend?" He said, breaking of her reverie. He may not have wanted to push her, but the silence was killing him. She smiled, knowing what he was doing.

"Nothing. Just planning on relaxing for once. Since we're not going to London anymore, for Christmas, I have all this time now. Figured I'd make it up to my mom, especially, since this will be our first holiday season with my dad and Gigi. I think we're gonna go shopping for trees today.

"What? Ace, it's a week before Christmas, and you still don't have a tree?" He asked, incredulously.

She laughed. "Logan, you don't know my mom by now?" She gave him a knowing look.

"She wanted to make it a 'family' outing. But I was busy with school, and dad was busy getting Gigi from Paris and getting things straightened out with Sherry, that this was the first time, we all had free of obligations and stress." She explained as it was normal.

"Umm…ok. You're family is so strange. But it sounds like it's going to be a great Christmas." He said smiling back at her.

"Oh, it will be. Mom even said, she was 'holding off the snow'!" She laughed at his expression.

"My mom has this thing with snow. Thinks it's magical. And so far, I've pretty much been around for each first snowfall of the year. It's tradition for her. She can smell it."

At his look of disbelief, she continued. "No really! It's like a special power or something. She's been 99.5 right the times she predicted it was about to snow…and that 0.5 was just delayed by a few hours." She smiled, cheesily.

"As soon as she knows it's about to snow, no matter what time it is, she gets up, gets me up and drags me outside so we can experience it." She rambled.

He smiled at her giddiness. He really missed her sometimes, but it was for the best. Their relationship was actually stronger now than when they were dating. It just seemed easier for them to be completely free and honest with each other knowing they were just friends.

"Logan?" her voice cut through his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He said, glancing at her curiously, before turning back to the road.

"I know you want to know what happened back at the book store." She said, looking down at her lap.

"Rory…" he said, using her real name showing her that he was taking this seriously. She cut him off before he could continue.

"I saw someone I knew." She answered vaguely.

"Dugray?" He asked. She looked up at him in shock. But then realized they were both from Hartford, so it would stand to reason that they'd know each other.

"Oh, so you do know Tristan?" She asked, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Yes, I know him. We're not friends or anything, but we'd seen each other at parties, hung around at a few sub-parties. How do you know him? Was he another ex or something?" He asked.

She chuckled. "Oh no…nothing like that. Although, at the time, he probably wanted to be something like that." She paused, smiling slightly remembering the younger, cocky, former King of Chilton.

She looked up and caught him looking at her, curiously, and she realized she still hadn't clarified how she knew him.

"Oh…we went to high school together. We both went to Chilton." She answered quickly.

"Okay." He mused. "But why the long face." He pressed.

"I…I'm not sure." She said softly, looking out the windshield. "It's complicated. I need to find out some stuff. But I promise, once I figure it out, you'll be third to know!" She smiled at his incredulous glare.

"Third!" He bellowed exaggeratedly, but then grinned immediately. "Fine. I guess cause we all know Lorelai and Paris would kick my ass if you told me first."

Then his tone turned serious. "You're ok though, right? I won't have to kick his as or anything, right?" He asked suddenly. She laughed at his bravado.

"You're so sweet!" She said teasingly, pinching his right cheek. "Look at you, trying to defend my honor! But no. You don't need to do that. I think I may be the one at fault this time. But I'm not so sure. I'm just so confused!" She groaned in frustration.

"Hey…Hey!" He said, placing a hand over hers. "It's ok. It's gonna be ok. And if you need help figuring it out, let me know. I may not know the guy, or know what the essence of your relationship was, but sometimes a neutral observer can help to shed light. Just keep it in mind, k? I'm a great listener, when I want to be!" he said, squeezing her hand in reassurance, and smiling gently.

"Thanks, Logan!" She breathed in relief. Just knowing he'd be around, helped her to breath easier. "I really appreciate it!"

The rest of the drive continued in comfortable silence. He pulled up to her apartment building and parked. He looked out the windshield and up at the decrepit building.

"I really wish you'd just stay at my apartment, Rory." He whined. He really hated this place, and worried about her living there.

"I know, but it's really not that bad. Besides, it's my hood now." She said, smiling widely.

"Don't ever say that again." He admonished. "You are not ghetto enough to pull it off."

She laughed out loud. "Okay. Okay. Never again. I promise!" She said, saluting him. "I'll talk to you later, okay? Thanks again, Logan, for everything."

He smiled genuinely at her. "Anytime, Rory. What are friends for?" He asked.

She smiled back and got out of the car. With a final wave, she made her way into her building. The smile dropped from her face as she remembered why she wanted to go home so quickly. "I hope Paris is still here!" She muttered to herself.

TBC

**AN2: I know I said that everything that happened before Merry Fisticuffs was all canon, but I forgot that Rory lived with Paris and Doyle already. But it worked better for this chapter to have her at the loft a little while longer.**

**Oh! And I hope you all realize by now that the appearance of the song in which this fic is titled for, is basically a running joke in the fic. I'll pretty much throw it in when I see fit. LOL**

**Thanks for reading…don't forget to review!!**


	11. That Was No Doppelganger

**AN: Huh. I just noticed that I posted the wrong CH9…well, I posted the story, but I totally had shout outs for everyone! My bad. I reposted it, in case anyone wanted to see what my responses were to the reviews to CH8. **

**Thanks again you guys! I'm so happy you're enjoying it, and it looks like I got a couple of new reviewers! YAY:) Reviews make me happy and let me know I'm on the right track! Thanks as always to my wonderful beta rh-fntc! You are AWESOME! I don't think I tell you often enough! Please forgive me! Also, for those of you who are aware of my situation the past few months…I got a job! Woo hoo:) So hopefully it won't interfere to much with my writing and will actually inspire me! YAY!**

**OTHlover04**– Thank you!

**Spreeaholic1**– Thanks for reading! Glad you like it!

**Joise**– LOL..ya, I didn't want it to be the cliché bad break up. There's always one ex that is able to stay good friends with you. I happen to have one of those:)

**GGmadness2006** – Thanks so much! I'm really glad you like it! You're gonna make me blush!

**rh-fntc**– Thank you! I'm trying to make mention of all canon characters, even if all don't make an appearance. Thank you! I liked that idea too. Especially since they are older, and if they do break up on the show, I see them just kinda growing apart. I didn't wanna do the cliché cheating, etc. Plus, like you said, needed to clear the way for Tristan! LOL Thanks again for all your help and being my beta! I'm surprised you're not sick of my rambling!

**trorygirl**– I hate when that happens! Lol I'm glad you liked it. Be patient, Trory will be soon.

**Holy Cross Baby**– LOL Yes, now that I will be working again, I won't be moping around the house, trying to figure out what to do. So writing will be confined to evenings and weekends now. Fortunately I'm about 5 chapters ahead of myself. I just need to make sure I keep writing so I can post every week! I'll leave it to you to keep me in check:)

**leh2007**– Thanks! I'm glad you like it. I wanted them to be friends too, cause if anyone would be an authority on rich, blond, bad boys, it would be Logan, right:) I love Logan too, I really do, but seriously, he's just a Tristan clone, so of course, if he came back, I'd drop Logan like a hot potatoe! Lol…thanks for reading!

**princetongirl**– Thanks for reading!

**Curley-Q**– I'm glad you liked the flashback. I wanted it to be clear that she's single, and even though he doesn't know it yet, the only person he needs to get past, is Rory herself. And you're right about Rory. I'm planning out the steps on bringing them together as we speak. Still a few chapters before it happens, but it's soon!

**Tonje**– Nope. Couldn't give poor Tristan another obstacle:)

**Lil'Angel1012**– My thoughts exactly. Thanks for reading! Glad you're enjoying it!

**FairyGirl03**– LOL I loved your reaction. You crack me up. Well, I did keep it a mystery. I'm trying not to be too predictable. I like to be able to catch people by surprise, either by unexpected characters or events. I'm glad you're liking it. Anxious! Then I'm totally doing my job. Evil, yes I know…but I promise, it will be worth it:)

**Mongoose 187** – Thank you! As always, I appreciate your input!

**Chapter 11**

Five years. After five long years of daydreaming about her, flashbacks, and look a-likes, this was not the way he wanted to see her for the first time. Of course he never thought he'd actually see her. He'd tucked her away and made her to be nothing but a memory, almost non-existent. After all those near misses, especially the one in New York, his subconscious was happy to delegate her as nothing more than a figment of his imagination.

Today though, that was no doppelganger. She was real. Rory Gilmore.

He never thought she'd be single when he saw her. Someone like her could never be single for long. Who she was with was what shocked him so. She was with Logan Huntzberger.

'No wonder Paris mentioned him the other day.' He snorted at the thought. "I can't believe she thought we looked alike!" He scoffed aloud as he continued to make his way to his car.

He steadily began to calm down. 'She's still so beautiful.' He thought dreamily, remembering how she looked when she walked in.

Her hair was a little longer, and lighter in color. She had bangs now. Her eyes, were still the same brilliant blue he remembered. That was the first thing he noticed when she walked in. What struck him also was that she was definitely less uptight. She seemed so easy going with Huntzberger.

Just thinking about her and Logan upset him. He just wasn't prepared for that. He always thought she'd still be with that giant of a boyfriend Dean, or at least a Dean clone. Someone from her hometown. Definitely not Huntzberger.

He had nothing against the guy. They got along well enough, they weren't BFF or anything, but they had a good time at parties together. They never fought. There were always plenty of girls around for them to play with, and never had to fight over any of them. He chuckled at the thought.

Thank goodness he never went to Chilton. Not only would he have been fighting with Dean, but he probably would have fought with Logan too. Rory Gilmore really knew how to wrap a guy around her fingers without even realizing she was doing it.

He suddenly reached for his cell and dialed a newly entered number. He listened to the ring, as the hand he had on the steering wheel tapped out nervously.

"Dugray! I told you we'd be there!" Paris gruffly answered.

"Hello to you too, Paris!" Tristan responded with his usual sarcasm.

"And to what do I owe this honor?" Paris said, dryly.

"One question, Paris. And I want you to be honest." He said seriously.

"What's up Tristan?" She said, hearing the gravity of his tone.

"Why didn't you just tell me that Rory was dating Logan?" He said dejectedly.

"W-what?" She stammered.

"Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger. Why didn't you tell me they were together?" He asked again.

"Why?" She asked trying to dodge the question.

"I saw them Paris. I saw them at Hartford Mall, walking in all happy and lovey-dovey." He bit out with sarcasm.

He seriously didn't know why he was all jealous all of a sudden. They were barely friends. Sure he'd thought about her often, but it's not like he expected her to join a nunnery after he left. So he wasn't sure why he was feeling this way.

"Okay." Was all Paris said. After a few seconds she added, "What does it matter, Tristan?"

He groaned in frustration. "I don't know, Par." He said, feeling dejected once again. "I don't know, but it does. I haven't seen the girl for five years, but somehow she manages to turn my world upside down, and we haven't even spoken to each other yet. I don't even know if she saw me." He said softly.

"Just tell me Paris." He sighed.

"It's not like I was keeping anything from you. But I didn't divulge anything about Rory that was too personal, simply because of that. It's _personal_. It wasn't my place to say and it still isn't. If you want to know what's going on with her, you need to talk to her." Paris said, sympathetically.

"Yeah right!" He laughed. "She'll just slap me and tell me she hates me to my face this time!"

She cringed at his words. "She told you she hated you?"

"No." He scowled. He sounded very much like a child being scolded.

"She told Ba-Dean. It was back at Chilton. Don't really want to rehash it." He said snidely.

"Hey…hey! No need to bite my head off!" She exclaimed, taken aback by his tone. "You called _me_ remember?"

"Sorry, Par." He amended. "I really don't know why it's affecting me like it is." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I had been having a good day once I saw you at the coffee shop, you know? Then after you left, I went to the park to hang out." He smiled remembering the other day. "I met Lorelai Gilmore, Rory's mom?"

"You met Lorelai?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah." He laughed, remembering their conversation. "She's real cool."

Paris laughed. "Yeah, she really is."

"Anyway, so yeah, we chatted for a bit, you know, and I mentioned Rory hating me, and she tried to assure me that it was a mistake. I dunno if I believe it, but afterwards, I felt better." He paused for a moment as he turned onto his parents' street.

"So anyway, this morning, I woke up all antsy, and decide to go to the mall to run some errands." He skipped over the dream, knowing that Paris really didn't need anything else to mock him for. "I ran into Duncan and Bowman there at the Barnes and Noble…and let me tell you, _that_ was a party!" He chuckled.

"What did you do, Dugray? Not that they wouldn't deserve it, the morons!" She stated.

"Nah, didn't really do anything. Didn't have to, they did it to themselves." He laughed.

"Oh, to be a fly on that wall!" She laughed. "Idiots!"

"Wait! There's more! Duncan tried to get all 'manly' on me, when Summer walks in…Did you know she and Duncan were dating?" He said, grinning as he remembered the look on Summer's face.

"Actually, yeah I did. I guess I forgot to mention it. Rory told me when she ran into her, that time I told you about." She explained, she was happy that he was beginning to sound a little happier.

"Oh." He said, after hearing Rory's name, but he quickly shook it off. Plenty of time for that later.

"So yeah, she walks in, and acts like she hasn't seen me since graduation. Duncan looked all smug. I was all ready to put him in his place when I see two people walk into the store. Do you wanna know who it was?" He asked a little bitterly.

"Rory and Logan?" She asked meekly. She didn't know why. It's not like he had any right to know. "Tristan! Stop making me feel like crap! I didn't do anything wrong!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry." He said, sounding sad again.

"I…I guess I just needed someone to vent to. Sorry, Paris." He sighed again. "As soon as I saw them, I excused myself and practically ran out of the store."

It broke Paris' heart to hear him sound so sad. She knew that Tristan wasn't always the cocky jerk he presented himself to be in Chilton, but that was cause she'd known him since they were in kindergarten. But still, she hadn't seen this side of him since he was ten and he found out that the Easter Bunny wasn't real.

"Tristan…" She said softly. "You should have said hi to her."

"Again, let me remind you, she hates me!" Tristan stated simply.

"She doesn't hate you Tristan." She whispered.

She forgot that he doesn't know that Rory went to Janlan's funeral. You don't do that for someone you hate. This however was also info she thought best shared by Rory only.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"I just do." She said. Two seconds later, the front door opened.

"Paris!" Rory called out.

"Tristan, I gotta go or I'm never gonna make it to the party in time. I'll talk to you later, ok? She doesn't hate you ok? Trust me. Now man up! I expect you to be at your best when Doyle and I get there! We'll need some sort of entertainment, and watching you sob into your glass of whatever alcoholic drink you'll be favoring tonight, isn't very entertaining!" She commanded.

"Yes, Paris." He laughed. "Hey Paris?"

"Yeah?" Came her response.

"Thanks." He said sincerely. "I'm really glad we ran into each other and that we're still friends."

It was Paris' turn to blush this time. "You're welcome. I'll see you tonight." She finished just as Rory knocked on her bedroom door.

"Later!" He said, before clicking his phone shut, just as he reached his parents' driveway.

As he pulled in, he saw all the vans for the decorators and caterers, and groaned.

"Ugh! I really don't want to do this!" He complained to his leather interior.

Getting out of his car, he made his way into the house.

"Tristan!" His mother called out. He sighed and turned around, pasting a smile on his face.

"Yes, mother?" He said in a teasing voice as he walked to where she was standing in the foyer.

"Why so glum, honey?" She asked concerned. She knew they hadn't been close since they sent him to military school, but she knew when something was wrong, even if he was smiling. She was society bred, after all. She knew a mask when she saw one.

Tristan was a little shocked, but he shouldn't have been. Since he'd reconnected with his parents, he realized they weren't as bad as he painted them out to be. He knew his mom would see through his barriers, just as his dad did.

"Nothing, mom." He said, tiredly. "I'm just tired. I saw Duncan, Bowman and Summer at the mall." He explained, not really lying.

"Well! That would take a lot out of anyone!" She said smiling. "Why don't you go up and lie down. There's still a few hours left before you have to get ready.

"Alright. I'll be up in my room if you need me." He said, smiling. He bent down and kissed his mom on the cheek.

Her eyes widened at his actions. He hadn't kissed her like that since he was a little boy.

"Thanks mom. For the party. I know I've done nothing but complain, but I really appreciate it." He smiled.

"You're welcome Tristan." She whispered, trying to hold back tears. "You know I love you."

"Yeah, I do. I'll be upstairs, okay?" He stated again, before turning to go upstairs.

She sighed. It was good to have her little boy home.

TBC

**AN2: Just wanted to give a little side note. I know Tristan seems kinda emo. He's not. He's basically the same as Logan, but not as cocky or snobby. And unlike Logan, he's not trying to prove himself to his dad, he's doing everything for himself and has his dad's respect already. He's already got his business going, remember? It's just that being back in Hartford is making him feel like the Old Tristan…confused and worthless. And he's having trouble adjusting, and it's kinda making him lose some confidence. Ok, hope that clears things up. Now, click the pretty button and review please:)**


	12. What's Up With You?

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks again for all the awesome reviews! They make me happy:) Hope you guys like this next one. Wanna give a shoutout to RositaLG…thanks so much for the plug in your fic. I'm sure most of you guys read her fics, but if you haven't, please, please read them…her stories are great:)**

**princetongirl** – Thank you! Enjoy!

**donna79** – LOL. No worries! You've been busy updating the millions of stories you have out:) As long as you read them now, then I'm happy. Especially if you liked it. I'm glad you're happy about the break I didn't want to do the cliché cheating or have them be mad at each other. I think if they really did break up on the show, it would be friendly. I'm glad you like that Tristan's finally letting his guard down. That was my plan. And yes, I like the Paris/Tristan dynamic…I needed to give him someone who had a connection to Rory, but who also new him well enough to knock sense into him. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing…means a lot!

**GGmadness2006** – Wow. Thank you! You always make me feel so good when I read your reviews. Hope you like this chapter.

**Spreeaholic1** **–** Thanks! Glad you like her. I love her! She cracks me up!

**Tonje** – I think emo-Tristan's cute too. Don't you just wanna give him a big hug:) Thanks for reviewing!

**rh-fntc** – LOL..you my dear crack me up! I'm glad you like Paris. That's how I'd see her reacting…not simpering like she did in season 1…and not bitter like season 2. She's grown up. And yes, like you said, that's exactly why I wrote her in. I figure she's the one person he can really take their word at face value and know that they're not just telling him stuff to gain advantage or give him a disadvantage. Nothing for her to gain or lose. I'm telling you…you really know me:) Well, ya, most people won't make the Logan connection if they didn't really like Tristan in the beginning. :) But I'm glad you like him now! lol I'm so sleepy from work, but with help from Holy Cross Baby, who's promised to diligently poke me with a stick, I'm gonna try to get some chapters out. I know what I wanna do as I've outlined for you…it's getting it on paper that's the problem. I'm close though! I can feel it:) Thanks again for the awesome beta! You're AMAZING:)

**OTHlover04** – Glad you liked it! Thanks again for reading!

**Lil'Angel1012** – Thank you! I'm really glad you found it realistic. This is my first writing gig, so I'm always a little unsure of it. I want the characters to be realistic…something you could picture like on the show. And thanks for thinking that him blaming Paris wasn't so far fetched. I would have done it if I was him! LOL…thanks for reading!

**RositaLG** – THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thanks again for the shout out! And I'm very glad you were inspired. I'm really glad you like how I'm writing Tristan so far and the interaction he has with his mom and Paris!

**Curley-Q** – Thank you so much for reviewing again! Hope you like this chapter!

**Mongoose 187** – Thanks, so much! I'm glad you like Tristan in this.

**Mamashirl** – Thank you! Here's the next chapter….

**xSweetAshesx** – LOL…sorry, can't give anything away :) …I'm glad you like the last chapter…here's the next one. 

**Holy Cross Baby** – Well, we know emo Tristan is definitely hot! Lol…he's hot either way! I hope you have that stick ready! Cause I'm needing it! Lol….I'm glad you like the last chapter…hope you like this next one.

**allovertheplace** – It's not easter yet! Haha You're so sweet:)

Yes, I am mean, but you love me anyway:) Just trust me! You've come this far…it'll be worth it:)

**trorygirl** – Please, be patient:) I PROMISE you'll love it:) I'm glad you liked it…hope you like this next one….Love your latest updates by the way:) 

**mrmp** – You'll just have to see:) Thanks for reading and reviewing! 

**FairyGirl03** – LOL…sorry dear. Don't mean to set your nerves on edge, but I'm glad I do. It means you guys anticipate my updates:) That's how I am when I get an update from you guys:)

Thanks again guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer…I know I forgot in the last few chapters, but I still do not own, Gilmore Girls, Naked Eyes or the song "Always Something There to Remind Me". **

**Chapter 12**

"Paris!" Rory called out when she got into her apartment.

She was pretty proud of herself. She'd been able to open all the locks in under two minutes. She went to her room to put down her things, and walked back into the living room. She noticed Paris' door closed, and heard noise coming from the other side.

"…I'll see you tonight." She heard Paris say.

She knocked on the door lightly, and was greeted by the sight of Paris in curlers and a robe.

"What do you need Gilmore? I'm on a timetable here!" She said in her familiar abrasive voice.

After years of going to high school and living together, Rory came to realize that it wasn't anything against her, that's just how Paris sounds.

"Ooh! Curlers! Must be fancy!" Rory teased.

"Shut it!" Paris said, unable to hide her smile. "Come on. What's up. Doyle will be back soon, and you know how he gets when I'm not ready!" Rory shuddered at the thought.

"Ok, well…" Suddenly, she didn't know what to say. The whole ride over with Logan, all she thought was that she had to talk to Paris, but now, she didn't know what to do. She'd never told Paris about New York, and how since then, every so often, she'd have flashbacks.

_Flashback_

"_I'm late!" She muttered to herself, running out of the hotel. "Lane's gonna kill me!" _

_After Lane found out she was pregnant, she was so stressed out, that Rory suggested a trip to get away. Rory brought it up to Zach and he agreed wholeheartedly. Rory thought, maybe the time spent just hanging out at coffee shops, bookstores and music stores, would help her to lighten up, and maybe look at this pregnancy with a whole new light._

_Her grandparents even got them a room at the Waldorf Astoria. Lane was definitely impressed, and so far, the trip was a success. Lane wanted to go to this record store the other day, while Rory lounged around the room for a little bit. She'd called forty-five minutes ago to tell Rory to meet her at the café they found for lunch. She was supposed to be there ten minutes ago._

_She walked a couple of blocks, just enjoying the weather and taking in the sights of the shops and the people walking around. It was nice hanging with Lane again. They hadn't done it in so long. This was definitely a good idea, and she needed to thank her grandparents for helping out with the hotel. It was amazing!_

_She rounded the corner, and spotted Lane sitting at the table reading a book. _

"_Lane!" She called out. Lane turned when she heard her name and waved Rory over to their table. When Rory first called out, she saw a tall young man crossing the street, and it looked like he was going up to Lane, and he was smiling like he knew her. He looked familiar._

'_Tristan?' She thought to herself. It couldn't be. He was tall. His hair was a little longer, but still managed to have that tousled, but not messy look, and he _was_ handsome._

_Just as she got closer, the guy stopped, and he looked…disappointed. Then he turned suddenly and went back in the direction he came. Strange._

"_Rory! Rory!" Lane called out in concern. Rory shook her head, realizing she had yet to make a move toward Lane. "Are you ok?" She asked._

"_Yeah." Rory whispered, looking in the direction, the young man had gone. By this time, he'd long disappeared, probably in a cab. She let out a breath, she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Just thought I saw someone I knew." She shook herself once again, and turned to her best friend._

"_Anyone I know?" Lane asked. _

"_No, it's nothing. Let's eat, I'm starved!" Rory exclaimed, changing the subject._

_Fortunately for Rory, Lane's baby agreed. "Oh yeah! Me too! The food looks amazing. I saw someone with this…" Lane said, while looking over the menu._

_Lane's voice trailed off as Rory looked up once more, thinking about the former King of Chilton._

_End flashback_

Paris' fingers snapping in her face, brought her out of her reverie. "Rory! What's up with you?" She said, annoyed.

"Sorry Paris." She said, sounding exhausted, as she took a seat on their sofa.

Paris walked over to the kitchen and grabbed them both a cup of coffee. She walked over to her and handed Rory a mug. She had a feeling she knew what was bothering her.

"What's going on?" Paris asked.

"I saw Tristan today at the Hartford Mall." Rory said softly. Paris was right, but didn't want to interrupt her.

"At least I think I saw him. I dunno. It was so weird." She said before taking sip of her coffee.

She reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before continuing. "Logan and I were at the mall at the Barnes & Noble, cause I wanted to get Jess' book for him to check out." Rory explained.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that the rebel without a clue knew how to read, let alone write!" Paris scoffed.

"_Paris_!" Rory said in warning. Paris held up a hand in surrender, and motioned for her to continue.

"Anyway, a few seconds after we walked in, there seemed to be a commotion at the Sci-Fi/Fantasy section, and I see this guy storm out. He looked a lot like Tristan. But I just don't know anymore." She said dejectedly.

"Why would you say that?" Paris asked. She'd never seen Rory react this way, least of all to Tristan Dugray!

"You're gonna think I'm crazy." Rory muttered, as she set down her mug, then crossed her arms, leaning back into the couch.

"Too late for that, now spill!" Paris exclaimed in her own Paris way.

"Ok, so you remember that trip Lane and I took to New York?" She asked. Paris merely nodded her head.

"Well, I think I saw Tristan there, but I'm not sure. And ever since then, every tall, blonde guy I see, suddenly looks like Tristan, but never actually is." She ranted.

Paris was amused. It was almost as though she was upset that all those other times she'd wished it was Tristan. She'd have to ask if Tristan was in New York at the same time.

"So, what's the problem?" Paris asked evasively. She didn't want to divulge info on Tristan. Just as she didn't want to give up info on Rory to Tristan. It was only fair.

"I dunno." She sighed. "But since that day, I haven't been able to stop thinking of him. I mean, I've thought of him since the funeral, you know, or even since he left for North

Carolina. But just in passing you know? Lately, though, it seems like I can't get him out of my mind. I even realized today that Logan kinda looks like him, and he even acted like how Tristan was at Chilton." She ranted.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" She asked, looking at Paris pleadingly.

Paris chuckled lightly at the mention of Logan and Tristan. "I was just telling Tristan the other day that there were similarities, and I began to wonder if you noticed them as well."

"Really?" Rory asked, but then realizing what Paris said exclaimed, "Wait! _What_?" She looked at Paris with her mouth open in shock. "You saw Tristan?" She shouted.

"Keep it down Gilmore!" Paris said in an all too calm voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rory said, grabbing her coffee and taking another sip.

"I didn't think you'd care." Paris said simply. "Besides, I didn't see you last night." She explained. Seeing that Rory wanted more, she sighed and continued. "I went to that coffee shop you like so much, Baker's Café? The one with those scones you love?" Paris asked.

"Oh yeah! I love that place." Rory said excitedly. "What kind did you get?"

Paris just gave her a look. "Oh…sorry. Continue please." Rory amended, getting up to get more coffee.

"Well, when I got my coffee, I turned around and this moron almost ran into me. That moron was none other than Tristan Dugray." Paris continued. "Anyway, he wanted to catch up, so we got a table and we talked for a bit."

Paris took a sip of her coffee. When Rory realized that Paris wasn't going to continue, she complained.

"Come on, Paris! You've got to give me more than that!" She said, bouncing in her seat. Whether it was from the coffee or from anticipation, Paris wasn't sure, but she continued.

"Ok, Ok!" She said, putting up her hand. "We talked about school. I told him about Doyle, and mentioned you lived with us. He told me that he and Summer dated again, and just broke up this past summer." Rory scoffed at the mention of Summer's name.

"Jealous, Gilmore?" Paris, asked, in an amused tone.

"What?" Rory asked, wide-eyed. "_No…_" She said weakly.

"I just can't believe he dated her again." She recovered.

"Yeah. I told him as much." Paris chuckled. "I suppose in his defense, he said when he'd met her at Stanford…"

"He goes to Stanford?" Rory interrupted. "More importantly…Summer went to Stanford?"

"Do you want me to finish or not?" Paris snapped, although, there was no actual venom behind it.

"Sorry." Rory muttered.

"Well, come to my room. You can help me with my hair and makeup, so I won't be late!" Paris said getting up.

Rory quickly followed behind her. When she got situated, and began to apply her makeup, Rory began taking out the curlers to work on Paris' hair. Paris continued with her narration.

"As I was saying. When they met again at Stanford, he really thought she'd changed. They'd dated for almost a year, when he realized she wasn't so different." Rory snorted at that. Paris looked at her with a raised brow. Rory just motioned with her hand for Paris to continue.

Paris was thinking of what else she felt would be alright to tell Rory, when she began to laugh.

"What?" Rory asked, looking at Paris as though she'd lost it. When Paris could finally contain herself she explained.

"When I had finished explaining to him that we were friends now…which I still don't understand why he'd be so surprised…" She looked up to see Rory looking back at her as if to say 'are you kidding me?'.

And Paris amended, "Ok, so I do understand. But we're friends, now, right?" Paris asked.

Rory smiled and nodded.

"Ok. So when I finished explaining that, I began to look at Tristan and noticed things. When he caught me staring he asked me what was up. I told him I never realized how much he looked like Logan. It was so funny cause he seemed almost offended. I guess cause they were both playboys, and not knowing Logan's status now, he assumed, I thought he was still a playboy. Which according to him, he's not." She said, trying to gauge Rory's reaction to that last statement.

"Oh really? Hmmm…Interesting." Rory said, not looking at Paris.

"But yeah, that's why I started laughing, when you said you thought they were similar. That day I wondered if you saw it too." Paris laughed.

"I guess, but since he was never around, Tristan was always at the back of my mind. Didn't think of it till I saw him." Rory shrugged.

"What does that mean, Rory?" Paris asked.

"I dunno. Nothing I guess. It's not like I'm going to be seeing him, right?" Rory said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well…you could come with me and Doyle." Paris suggested. "We're going to the Dugray's. They're throwing a 'Welcome Home' party in his honor." Rory looked up surprised, and began to think about it, then shook her head.

"No, I can't. I promised my mom I'd go to Stars Hollow." She said, sounding almost disappointed.

"Oh yeah. You guys finally gonna get your Christmas tree?" Paris asked.

Rory smiled. "Yeah." She said softly.

"Well, he said he was gonna be here for awhile. I think my mother said, he may be here through New Years, but it's not definite. I'm sure you'll see him sometime." Paris said, putting a hand on Rory's arm in support.

"Thanks, but I don't even know if I really want to see him." Rory laughed, dismissively. Paris gave her a pointed look.

"Okay, so maybe I do. I'm just so confused." Rory said, sounding dejected. Then she thought of something. "Paris?"

"Yeah?" The blonde answered as she put on her mascara.

"Does he know about me and Logan?" Rory asked carefully.

Paris looked up and put down the mascara bottle. "When I mentioned Logan, he asked, and I just said you knew him. I didn't think it was my place to elaborate on your relationship." She said shrugging.

"Thanks, Paris. You did the right thing." Rory said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok, enough of this Hallmark moment. I need to get ready!" Paris suddenly exclaimed.

Rory just laughed. "Okay Paris."

Both girls continued to work on Paris' hair and makeup, while making small talk. For now all thoughts of a particular blonde boy, tucked safely away in the back of their minds.

TBC

**Please don't forget to review!**


	13. What do you mean, 'Oh?

**AN: Wow! I think last chapter was the most reviews I've gotten:) I'm glad you guys are still with me. And remember, patience is a virtue:) I totally lost track of the days. I didn't realize I was supposed to post yesterday. Sorry for the delay! Hope you like this next chapter. I hope it explains some questions most of you have:)**

**LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan** – This is definitely the longest review I've ever gotten! Thank you so much for your words of encouragement! It means a lot…especially since you remember me as a reviewer of yours:) Thank you for reading it even though you didn't want to get spoiled. You really shouldn't be too spoiled from what I wrote in the story, since you haven't seen Season 7 yet. Not all of my flashbacks are canon, so no, Rory and Logan don't break up like that. So far, they're still together. I'm so happy you like the song too! I wasn't sure who'd know it cause I know most of the writers and readers are much younger than me, and don't necessarily know it.

I loved your reactions to JD & CMM…and 80's Hell. I'm glad everything is making you laugh. It's what I was aiming for. Kinda like the show. Funny, but with just enough drama to get you going. "_I'm sitting here, clapping and dancing_." – I'm so glad you react that way. That's how I am when I'm reading a good fic and something good happens. I'm glad you caught that it might be Lane. There was a reason I specified her nationality! Good catch! I love this review. You're reactions made me happy. Thank you so much. I hope you like this next chapter.

**Jess ** - LOL . You're review scared me at first. I thought.."damn..finally a flame"..I'm glad it turned out to actually be a compliment. I know what you mean though…cause most of the fics I'm reading that I really love make me so mad sometimes with all the anticipation. But your right…there's still a ways to go. But don't worry, it won't take too long. I promise it will be worth it! _"this is my most anticipated story and waiting for it each week drives me up the wall...so keep up the good work and for the love of god, stop the torture!" – _thank you so much…probably one of the best compliments I've gotten. But sorry…the torture is half the fun! ;) Thank you for sticking with it!

**Joise** – I'm not sure I understand your review. But I'm glad you liked the girl talk. I always like it when Paris and Rory have their own brand of 'heart to hearts'. Shows that Paris has grown, but I love that she's so straight up about things. Gotta love her for that. "_But didn't Tristan rant to her last chapter about her not telling them he say them date like? So wouldn't she be clueless and him be dissmissive when they finally meet_?" I didn't get this part. Not sure what you're asking. Yes, Tristan complained to Paris about not telling him that Logan and Rory are dating. As far as he knows, Logan and Rory are together. I'm not sure which she you're talking about. Rory or Paris or why they would be clueless. If you let me know what you meant, I might be able to clear it up for you without spoiling the rest of the story. :) Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you've stuck around.

**Myra** - LOL…I think you're the only reviewer who thinks that. I'm glad you see my point of view. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**LifeLookingDown** – Keep crossing your fingers! It may happen:) Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**allovertheplace** – lol..your reviews always crack me up! There's a reason she won't be at the party. You'll see shortly. As one of the reviewers mentioned there's a reason for all this…and they know it's gonna be awhile yet to get to the true TRORY action. I promise though. It's not too far, and it will be worth it. 

**rh-fntc** – first…thank you once again for being such an awesome beta. I bow down to your greatness:) I'm glad you liked that. I know that Paris didn't hate Jess, but you know how she is. It's almost a term of endearment from her to him. It's mostly said because he left her before graduation. If Paris were involved in that, I don't see her ever letting him live it down. And you're right. So many close calls. But there've been so many 'sightings' between the two of them that they've written it off as they're imagination. I'm glad you like Paris as their 'go to' girl. I figured they needed someone that they could both feel free to approach and not worry about her turning against them. And the scones! Lol…ya, I dunno…I just totally see that happening, and Paris reacting the way she did:) The thought of it made me giggle, so I had to add it! 

**volleygal905**** – **Thanks so much! I totally feel the same way! Please continue to read and review:) 

**Holy Cross Baby** – Thank you! Glad you liked the flashback. LOL…don't feel guilty! You've got school and other responsibilities. I had 5 months of unemployment! Took me 3 to get off my ass and start writing this! And 1 month to post the first chapter! Lol Have that stick ready:) I won't push myself…but thanks for the encouragement. I know I can always count on you for that! My desk is purty:) I got some pictures up and I've almost got it clean to wear I can see the top of it! Lol And unfortunately the only view I have is of my bosses office! But it's all good!

**LVRofTristan** – I'm glad you're intrigued! I hope you continue to be intrigued for the rest of the story and continue to review!

**GGmadness2006** – Thank you so much! Glad you're liking it! 

**princetongirl** – Glad you like it. Here's the next one.

**Curley-Q** – My sentiments exactly. You can't help but love her. Hope you like the next chapter! 

**donna79**** – **Thanks! I'm glad you liked how Paris handled it. I think she would do it that way. Theywill see each other again soon, but probably not as soon as everyone would like:) 

**trorygirl** – I'm glad you loved it…thank you for saying that the dynamic between Paris and Rory was believable. I want to make this as close to the characters as possible. I'm always worried about that. I people to be able to visualize like it's an actual episode. And yes…Summer went to Stanford. They never said she was dumb. Just not as smart as Rory or Paris. But remember, she went to Chilton. Even Tristan was in the top 5 percentile. So I figure most students were pretty smart. Besides, I never said how Summer got in to Stanford:) thanks for sticking with the story!

**Tonje** – Thanks so much for that! I'm glad you think so.

**Chelle5** – Thank you! It's coming…promise!

**Mongoose 187** – I think this is the first time you're not my first reviewer! Lol…thanks for always reading and reviewing. Glad you're sticking with it and that you still like it.

**leh2007** – LOL…They will. Just not yet. There's a lot that has to happen still. Don't worry though. It won't be too long now.

**RositaLG**– Thank you!

**enviedxl0ve** – Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, Tristan would have come back! I also do not own "Always Something There to Remind Me" or Naked Eyes.**

**Chapter 13**

When Doyle returned back to the apartment, Paris was ready to go, and by the look on his face, Rory knew it was a good thing she wasn't going to be home when they got back from the party. She shuddered at the thought. She did have to admit, however that Paris looked lovely. She was happy that her friend had found that special someone.

Rory sighed as she made her way back to Stars Hollow. No matter how much she and her mom mocked Paris and Doyle, she had to admit they were perfect for each other. She had never seen Paris so relaxed or happy. She laughed remembering that she and Doyle had been the hit of Lucy and Olivia's theme party, with their hip-hop routine. Who knew Doyle had moves?

She smiled to herself as she passed the Stars Hollow sign. No matter what troubles she had, coming home always made her feel better. She needed to talk to her mom.

As she passed by Miss Patty's she was hit with a memory she thought was long buried.

_Flashback_

"_Here's to my love. Oh true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Line?" Tristan said, breaking out of character. _

"_Thus with a kiss, I die. How hard is that to remember?" Paris seethed. _

"_Thus with a kiss, I die. Right. And then I kiss her, right?" He smirked looking past Paris at an annoyed Dean. _

"_Yes. You say 'Thus with a kiss, I die.' Then you kiss her and die. Why are you smiling? You think this is a joke? The performance is tomorrow." She ranted. _

"_Wait, tomorrow? Oh my God. I totally missed it the first 47 times you said it." He deadpanned. _

"_I warned you. I am not going to fail this because of you. I will replace you with Brad in a second." She threatened. _

"_Oh, dear God, no." Brad squeaked._

"_Can we just get through the scene?" Rory said tiredly as she lay on the table._

"_Please." Madeline said, from her position next to Brad, as she filed her nails._

"_Fine. But yell line once more and you're out. Start memorizing." Paris ordered, looking at Brad. Brad fumbled from for his book, and mumbled a silent prayer. _

"_Oh true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss, I die." Tristan said, leaning over Rory, before stalling once again. _

"_What?" Paris yelled, clearly ready to strangle Tristan._

_Tristan smirked and sat up. "Well, it's just, with this being our last kiss and all, it makes me think about our first kiss. You know, at the party." He said suddenly, causing Rory to sit up. _

"_What?" She cried out._

"_Lie down, you're dead." Paris called out, not noticing Rory's distress._

"_We all are." Louise yawned._

_Tristan continued as if no one had interrupted. " You remember the kiss. In Act 1 at the Capulet's masked party?" He asked, the look on his face the epitome of innocence._

"_What about it?" Paris asked, confused._

"_Well, I was just trying to think of something that would make this kiss as special as that one." He said shrugging._

"_Tristan" Rory warned. Tristan just turned to her, still smirking._

"_I thought she could cry." He said mockingly, leaning slightly closer to Rory._

"_What?" Rory called out nervously, watching Dean's reaction out of the corner of her eye. Fortunately no one noticed her discomfort._

"_She's dead. You're dead, lie down." Paris complained. _

"_Yeah, but that's the beauty of it. No one would expect her to cry." Tristan sneered, his eyes not having moved from Rory's. _

"_I would." Dean interrupted, feeling left out._

"_You know, funny you should say that…" Tristan said, turning his focus to Dean. Rory quickly jumped off the table interrupting him._

"_I need to take five." She said making her way to Dean._

"_You know what? Let's all take five. That way you can all cancel whatever plans you had tonight because we are staying here until we get this right." Paris readily agreed. _

_Brad pulled out his cell phone as the others dispersed. Louise eyed him skeptically._

"_Who could you possibly be calling?" She scoffed._

_As Rory made her way to Dean, she could see how annoyed he was. She needed to get him out of there, before something happened between him and Tristan._

"_He is unbelievable." Dean complained angrily. _

"_Dean, I really need you to leave." She said suddenly. _

"_What?" He asked incredulously._

"_The play is tomorrow, and it's fifty percent of my grade, and you standing there staring at Tristan, it's like a challenge or something." She said, trying to reason with him. She knew she had to head things off now as the two boys eyed each other menacingly._

"_Well, I don't like the way he's messing with you." Dean said softly._

"_I don't like it either but we have to get through this scene and we can't get through the scene with you standing there. So, Dean, please." She begged. _

"_Fine. Call me later." He relented. He leaned down to kiss her then left. Tristan walked up to her soon after._

"_Now I noticed you didn't cry when you kissed him. I'm starting to feel a little insecure." He said facing her. _

"_What is wrong with you?" She lashed out._

"_Whoa, I think I liked you better comatose." He said mockingly holding up his hands in surrender._

"_I thought you weren't going to say anything." She whined._

"_Did I say that?" He said, feigning ignorance. This made Rory mad._

"_You make it impossible for anyone to be nice to you. No wonder you had to join our group. Anyone who's actually suffered through the experience of going out with you would absolutely know better." She yelled. _

"_Gee, I really wish we could continue your analysis on how pathetic I am. Unfortunately, I have to meet some friends." He sneered, grabbing his coat and walking out. _

"_Where are you going? Where is he going? We're not finished! Hey, I'm the director here! Tristan!" Paris called out, following him out of Miss Patty's. _

"_Tristan, come back!" Brad called out helplessly, running after Tristan and Paris._

_End Flashback_

Rory sighed at the memory. She felt bad that things had gotten so bad between them. She thought things were going well, when they had formed some kind of friendship after Madeline's party. Madeline's party brought out another memory, but one that wasn't tucked so neatly in the back of her mind. In fact it was something she thought of quite often.

The kiss they shared was short, and sweet, but it was definitely something that she remembered. Even though the kiss with Dean, outside of Chilton, was definitely one for the books, it wasn't enough to make her forget Tristan's kiss. In fact, whenever she needed a comparison, it was the first one to come to mind. She thought it was the perfect one to compare to.

It wasn't like her first kiss with Dean. That was a bit sloppy and frantic, considering she just jumped him then ran out. She had to admit that her first kiss with Tristan was definitely better than the one she had with Dean. Or the one with Jess, that too was spontaneous.

Their kiss was anticipated. She wasn't dumbstruck when it got quiet on the piano bench. She knew what Tristan was going to do when she noticed him leaning in. She actually leaned in herself. It was sweet, a little awkward, innocent, yet still held a sense of sensuality and intimacy that she really couldn't describe. Actually, back then she couldn't describe it. She had been too busy, wallowing in guilt. Now that she was older she could. It was a really good kiss. She sighed at the memory, touching her lips lightly.

She shook her head to clear it of those thoughts. 'Bad Rory. You don't even know if he'll want to talk to you and all of a sudden, you're wondering if his kisses would still be the same.' She berated herself. 'Of course they'd be the same!' She thought. "Dammit!" She called out, hitting her steering wheel in frustration.

"No more thoughts about Tristan's kisses!" She said to herself as she pulled up to her driveway.

Once she made it into her the house, she called out, "Mom!"

"Rory?" Her mom called out from upstairs. "I'll be right down!"

"Okay!" She called out, going into the kitchen to make some coffee.

When Lorelai walked in, she saw her daughter sitting at the kitchen table, coffee mug in hand, but it was clearly being ignored. She was pouting and burning a hole through the table with her eyes.

"Hon? You okay?" She asked, making her way to the cupboard to grab a mug and pour herself a cup of coffee. She sat down and waited for Rory to answer.

Rory sat there, a determined look on her face, as if she were arguing with herself. Finally she sighed and whined, "_Mommy_!" Then proceeded to bang her head on the table.

"Oh sweetie! Stop!" She said, grabbing a kitchen towel and placing it where Rory's forehead landed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry mom. It's been a long day." She said, sitting up and finally taking a sip of her coffee.

"Paris?" Lorelai said, thinking she knew what was up.

"Oddly enough, no." Rory said, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Really? Will wonders never cease?" Lorelai scoffed. She got up and looked out the window.

"No, no pigs flying." Rory laughed at her words.

"Mom! Come sit down. I need your help." She said motioning for her mom to take her seat once again.

"Ok, mini-me, let me have it!" She said, slamming her hand on the table and taking a sip of her coffee.

"Ok, well today I went to the mall with Logan." Rory said, struggling with what she wanted to say.

"And he bought you something? I'll kill him!" She said, mockingly.

"Mom!" Rory laughed. "Seriously. I'm just…I'm having a hard time processing everything, so just let me get it out, k?" She begged.

"Okay, continue." Lorelai said in a very Emily-esque fashion.

"Well, we went to the Barnes & Noble, and there was this commotion at one part of the store and I saw someone run out." Rory explained.

"_Okay_, and this bother's you…how?" Lorelai asked, trying to get to the point of the story.

"It was Tristan." Rory finally revealed.

"_Oh_." Lorelai replied, slowly.

"And well…wait, what do you mean '_Oh'_?" Rory said, noticing her mom's lack of reaction. The fact her mother wasn't asking who's Tristan set off some alarms as well.

Lorelai stood up and began rummaging through cupboards. "You know I just remembered, I need to find the wrench. There's a leak in my bathroom and I was gonna fix it…"

"Mom…" Rory called out.

"No really, it's really bad. It's practically a swimming pool…" Lorelai continued to rant.

"MOM!" Rory shouted, trying to get her mom to stop. Lorelai stiffened, and turned to her daughter.

"Yes?" She said sweetly.

"What aren't you telling me?" Rory asked, furrowing her brow.

"What?" Lorelai said nervously. "What's not to tell?"

"And for that matter, how come you're not asking me to elaborate or clarify who Tristan is? It's been five years since I've ever mentioned him. And you do not have the greatest of memories." Rory continued, standing up and crossing her arms across her chest. "Spill, Lorelai!" She said sternly. Lorelai's shoulder's slumped in defeat.

"Okay, okay!" She groaned, making her way back to the table. "I haven't asked for clarification cause I know who Tristan is. Bible Boy." She held up her hand as she saw Rory about to interrupt.

"I met him the other day." She supplied.

"_What_?!" Rory yelled.

"No need to yell babe…" Lorelai chuckled. "I'm right _hear_!" She said pointing to her ear, clearly amused by her joke. "Get it? Not here…H-E-R-E, but H-E-A-R…well, but I am here…"

"Mom!" Rory interrupted clearly not amused.

"Yep?" Lorelai smiled.

"_Tristan_?" Rory gritted out, unable to mask her aggravation.

"Oh yeah! Sorry." Lorelai muttered. "Ok, so yeah, I met Bible Boy at the park yesterday. The one near the coffee place by mom's."

"Please tell me you didn't call him that." Rory whined.

"Okay, so I won't tell you that part." Lorelai muttered.

"MOM!" Rory yelled out for what seemed the hundredth time that day.

"What? I didn't know! It just came out. Anyway, do you want to know or not?" Lorelai shouted back, starting to get a bit annoyed herself.

Rory went back to pouting. "Fine, continue." She said mocking Lorelai's words from earlier.

Seeing the troubled look on her daughter's face took the fight right out of her. "Look Rory, it's not the clandestine meeting you're painting it out to be." At Rory's skeptical look, she continued.

"Remember I was late to Friday night dinner?" Rory nodded. "Okay, remember when I said it was cause I got coffee and when I was walking through the park, I ran into someone and got to chatting?" Again, Rory nodded. "That was Tristan."

"Huh…" Rory just said. "and how exactly did that happen?" Rory asked curiously. Lorelai laughed at the memory.

"The boy was talking to himself. Like arguing with himself." She laughed again, remembering the blush on his face at being caught. "He's cute by the way." She said, eyeing her daughter.

Rory looked down quickly but not quickly enough, since Lorelai caught the tinge of pink around her cheeks. "You don't say. I wouldn't know. I haven't seen him in about four years." Rory mumbled.

"Mm-hmm. Sure." Lorelai stated skeptically. "Anyway, I happened to be walking by when he was ranting and I was too amused not to say anything. But he looked up and just stared at me. I told him he was rude." Rory cringed at this comment.

"Well, he was. He just sat there and stared. When I called him on it, he apologized and mentioned he was having a long day and he offered me a seat on his bench and we started chatting." By now Rory was completely enthralled with the story.

"I asked him where he was from and he mentioned that he was from the neighborhood. He was a bit surprised when I was able to peg him for a Society Brat." At Rory's look, she amended, "He wasn't offended, he was actually intrigued. Eventually, when I explained, my former society status, he realized he was being rude as we hadn't introduced ourselves."

"When he told me his name, it sounded familiar. When I told him mine, he practically fell off the bench. He realized I was your mom, which explained the staring. He was wondering why I looked so familiar. Anyway, once he knew who I was, he was a bit hesitant to let me know he went to Chilton with you. That's when I called him Bible Boy. He apologized for that by the way. Although I think he'd rather tell you himself." She said giving Rory a pointed look. Rory just snorted.

"Yeah, right!" She scoffed.

"What?" Lorelai asked. "He was a nice kid. From what I remember you telling me about him from Chilton, looks like he grew up. We chatted for a bit more then I realized the time, bid him good-bye and took off." She ended with a flourish, waving her hand about theatrically.

"Now, why don't you tell me what this is all about?" She said seriously. Rory just frowned and sighed, looking clearly distraught. "Why don't we go to Weston's and grab some peppermint coffee. Then we'll go to Doose's and grab a lot of junk food, and you can tell me what's troubling that brain of yours." Lorelai said giving her daughter a reassuring smile.

"Okay." Rory said finally, smiling back at her mom.

It was gonna be a long night.

TBC.

**AN2: Please review! It's like my crack right now, and I need some inspiration!**


	14. The Party

**AN: Thank you guys for continuing to read and for sticking with this! Your reviews make me happy:)**

**DevilPup**** -**Thank you so much! I appreciate it. Especially from you:)

**GGmadness2006**** -**Thank you! Hope you like this next one.

**rh-fntc****-**Thank you! I'm glad you like the use of the flashbacks:) Yes…and don't you just love Lorelai? I love having you as my beta! Who else is gonna keep me on track?

**Joise****-**I'm glad you liked Lorelai in this! I'm always worried, cause I want to make the characters as close to the show as possible. So I'm always happy when you guys like my version of Lorelai or Paris. Ok..as for Rory, I never said she knew that Tristan thought they were dating. So you're right, she would be clueless, and like in the chapter when he saw them at the mall, he's a bit put out thinking that she's not single. Hope that helps:)

**Lil'Angel1012****-**They'll meet soon! I promise! But stuff has to happen first. But I promise, it won't be too much longer. :) And thank you for your kind words! I'm glad you liked the story. You can thank my beta rh-fntc for not having mistakes. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**trorygirl****-**Thank you my dear! You're last chapter was as well! I'm glad you liked the reaction. I always think those two are pretty comical together:)

**Myra -**Really? That really means a lot! Thank you! I'm very happy you like it. Please continue to read and review. I hope you like this next chapter!

**Holy Cross Baby****-**LOL...Lazy ass! J/K. You know I love you:) It was funny cause when I read your review I was like 'Huh? Dean?' I forgot that Dean was in the flashbacks! Lol…as always thanks for your support. Keep reading:)

**Curley-Q**** -**Thanks! It was meant to be! I'm glad I was able to tickle your funny bone!

**allovertheplace**** -**You are one of my favorite reviewers! You totally crack me up:) I'm glad you thought it was a cute chapter. As for the inspiration. Thanks! But I already know what's happening. I'm not too worried cause I know you'll still read it! And I know you'll review to tell me if you're mad or not! LOL…but seriously. Glad you're liking it. Please stick with it. It's coming soon!

**xSweetAshesx**** -**Aww…no worries! Thanks for reviewing for both chapters. Glad you liked them.

**Tonje**** -**' Got me laughing real hard, so good no one is home D' I think that's one of the nicest things anyone has said! Lol..I'm glad it made you laugh. It's what I was hoping for! And please, rant away. I always love to hear what you have to say! Glad your liking the story so far!

**princetongirl**** -**Thanks for reading!

**Mongoose 187**** -**Thank you! I'm glad you're still reading and enjoying!

**Jess -**'Keep up the excellent work, and take it as a complement that I want to simultaneously gush to you and contemplate a long and painful death at the same time.' Thank you so much! Probably one of the best compliments yet. When you don't know if you wanna kill me or hug me! LOL..I'm really glad you're liking it, and I'm glad you're liking the suspense! Lol..I love torturing you guys! Don't worry…hopefully it won't be too much longer. And I hope you're internal clock is satisfied! I posted on time:)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, Tristan would have come back! I also do not own "Always Something There to Remind Me" or Naked Eyes.**

**Chapter 14**

"Tristan!" Elizabeth Dugray called out.

"Hello, mother. You look ravishing as always." He said teasingly as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh you!" She said playfully hitting his arm. "Come! I want you to meet some people." She said grabbing onto his arm.

"Do I have to?" He whined.

"Yes, now come on!" She said laughing. "Shira! Mitchum! How are you? Glad you could make it!" She said going up to the Huntzbergers, hugging Shira.

"Elizabeth!" Shira said in an overly enthusiastic voice. "Thank you for inviting us. This is quite the event!"

"Yes, Elizabeth." Mitchum agreed. "Lovely party. Where is Gregory? I haven't seen him around." He said, eyeing the room for signs of Tristan's father.

"Oh, I think he's in the study. He should be out shortly. You know how he is!" Elizabeth said playfully. She turned to Tristan and smiled. "And this is my boy, Tristan."

"Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger" He said politely taking Shira's hand and placing a kiss on it, then turning to Mitchum to shake his hand. "It's been awhile. How are you? Is Logan here with you?" He hoped he wasn't, but he knew it would be rude not to ask about him since they did use to hang in the same circles.

"No, Logan couldn't make it." Shira said in disappointment. "I think he's with that horrible girl." She said, addressing her statement to Mitchum. Tristan stiffened at her tone.

"Now, Shira." Mitchum said in discomfort.

"What?" She asked. Then turned to Elizabeth. "Is your boy single?" Wordlessly, Elizabeth nodded, both she and her son both taken aback by her attitude. She knew society could be heartless, but they didn't even know who she was talking about.

At Elizabeth's response, Shira continued. "Be glad! I don't know where Logan finds these girls. This one is absolutely dreadful!" She said sounding both distressed and amused.

Tristan was seething inside. He wasn't sure who she was talking about, but if it was Rory, then this woman clearly was insane, and had no taste. He wanted nothing more than to put this woman in her place. If it wasn't Rory, then he needed to kick Logan's ass for cheating on her.

Sensing the discomfort of mother and son, Mitchum cut in. "Shira, honey…they don't even know who you're talking about…"

Shira's eyes brightened. "Oh, well. Let me tell you…"

"Shira! I think I see the McCrae's over by the veranda. We really should say hello." He said, grabbing his wife's arm gently, yet with purpose. "Elizabeth, it was good chatting with you. Tristan, good seeing you again." He then took his wife and practically dragged her across the room, whispering quite heatedly.

"Well…" Tristan's mom breathed. "That was interesting."

"Tell me again why these people are your friends?" Tristan asked, looking at her pointedly.

"Tristan…" She sighed. "She's usually not so bad. Something must be bothering her."

"Yeah, well, she shouldn't really be talking about people like that." He said, with a tight voice.

"You're right." She said noticing his tense posture. "Are you ok?" She asked, concerned.

"Huh? Yeah. Sorry. You know I don't like when people act like that." He said honestly.

"I know. I'm sorry." She said.

"It's ok, mom. It's not your fault. Why don't you go drag dad out of the study and make him mingle. He's better at schmoozing than I am." He said teasingly. "Get him to dance or something." He smirked.

She huffed. "As if I could drag him onto that dance floor." She smiled mischievously. "_But_ it's really fun trying!" She laughed. "You go mingle. I'll talk to you later. Try to have some fun, ok?" She said kissing him on the cheek then sending him off, before going in search of her husband.

Tristan stood to the side of the bar, trying to stifle a yawn. It'd only been an hour since the party had started. From time to time he'd nod his head in passing to the friends of his parents. He'd already been introduced to five girls, all single daughters or grand-daughters of his father's associates.

Currently, he was standing with candidate number six, who had been talking non-stop about her best friend's boyfriend, whose sister's cousin's…yeah he'd lost track about two minutes into the conversation. It'd been ten minutes since they'd been introduced. Seven since she started talking, and it didn't look like she'd taken a breath yet. All he'd said so far was "Hello" and "Nice to meet you."

'God, where's Paris?' He thought as he took a sip of his coke, wishing this girl would get a clue. He wasn't planning on drinking tonight, but after this, he was seriously contemplating asking the bartender to add some Jack to his coke.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" number six asked, he'd clearly forgotten her name five minutes after she started talking.

"What?" He said, caught off guard. He didn't' realize she'd asked him a direct question.

"Like, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked in a voice he could only assume she was passing off as flirtatious, twisting a bit of her hair around her finger.

'Do girls think that actually looks attractive?' He asked himself, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm…no. I'm single right now. We broke up a few months ago." He said, motioning the bartender to get him a Jack and Coke.

"Oh, how sad. You must be devastated." She said, putting her hand on his forearm.

"Yeah." He said, giving her a look that clearly said 'are you kidding'. She obviously didn't catch the sarcasm in his voice, as she pressed up against him.

"Well, I can help you with that." She said huskily, trying to sound sexy. But only managing to look ridiculous in his eyes.

If this had been back before Military school, he would have grabbed her hand and taken her to the back room, had his way with her, then moved on to the next victim. Hell, he'd probably have done that with all the girls he'd been introduced to. But he wasn't like that anymore, and this girl was clearly giving him the creeps. He was about to tell her as much when he was saved by his guardian angel.

"Uncle Tristan! Mom told me to come get you. She needs to talk to you right away." Ashley said, smiling sweetly. Number six glared at her, upset that she had been interrupted in her seduction.

"Oh, really? Okay, tell her I'll be right there." He uttered, gratefully. He turned to number six and gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, but I gotta go." He said, carefully extracting himself from her arms. "It was nice chatting with you Cathy…"

"Cindy…" She corrected.

"Right. Well, see ya." He said, quickly making his way over to his sister and brother-in-law.

Trina was just laughing at him when he approached. "Hey there, little brother."

"Hey Treens. Thank you!" He said, throwing his arms around her exaggeratedly in a grateful hug. This only made her laugh harder.

"Ugh! Get off me you big oaf! You're gonna make me spill my drink!" She exclaimed in mock anger.

"My bad!" He said, quickly releasing her, letting his arm linger around her shoulders. "Hey Mike! What's goin' on?" He said, reaching over to his brother-in-law and giving him a hug.

"Hey Tristan!" Mike said, returning his hug. "It's been awhile, man. How's California?" 

"You know, same old, same old. Sex, drugs, you know…the usual." He said with a serious face. Mike nodded knowingly.

Both men including Trina burst out laughing. A few of the older patrons at the party looked at them in curiosity. The three quickly stifled their laughter and fought to compose themselves. Once contained, Tristan gave Mike a true answer.

"Seriously though. It's cool. Weather's a bit crazy right now. Some days it's warm enough to wear shorts, next it's snowing in Malibu!" He stated.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Freaky." Mike agreed.

"How about you? How is the great Michael Alan Scott?" Tristan said, theatrically.

Mike snickered at his brother-in-law's antics. "You know, same old stuff. Mergers, acquisitions. It's actually been quite boring lately."

"Hey Tris?" Trina spoke up.

"Yeah, sis?" He answered, looking at her.

"Sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to be all bitchy. Thanks for getting Ashley for me, and it really is good to have you home!" She said, reaching over to her brother and hugging him fiercely.

His eyes softened, as he returned her hug. "Thanks, Treens. I missed you guys."

"We miss you too! Did you see how big Ashley's gotten?" She asked.

"I know. You're gonna have some trouble with that one." He looked at Mike. "You don't even want to know how many boys I caught checking her out at school!"

Mike groaned. "Don't tell me. I want to be blissfully unaware of my daughter's journey through puberty for just a little while longer." He added.

"Please, how could you ignore it! She's almost as tall as me! Someone asked me if they could introduce their 16 year old son to her! When I told them she was only 12, they were shocked!" Trina ranted.

"I told you not to get her that dress!" Mike complained.

"But she looks so pretty in it!" Trina whined.

Tristan laughed and watched his sister and her husband interact. He was happy for her. She was 14 years Tristan's senior, making her 36 years old. She and Mike married at the age of 23 and had Ashley the following year. Mike was a good man, and Tristan loved seeing him interact with Trina and Ashley. They both had him wrapped around their little fingers.

Not too long after, Paris and Doyle arrived. He thought for sure she'd be there at the start of the party. Upon closer inspection, he noticed the couple's mussed appearance, and he could deduce what undoubtedly caused their delay.

"Paris." He drawled, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it. "New hairdo?" He said smirking.

"Shut it, Dugray!" She said blushing, trying to straighten out her hair. "Doyle, this rogue, is Tristan Dugray. Tristan, this is my boyfriend Doyle." Doyle eyed Tristan, with what he could only decipher as jealousy before shaking his hand.

"_Hello_. I hear you're an old friend." Doyle said a bit snottily.

Paris noted his tone and called him on it. "Quit it Doyle! I told you he was just a friend."

"But you never mentioned that he was so good looking!" Doyle said, practically whining.

"What does it matter? I'm with you!" She growled.

"God you're hot when you're angry!" Doyle growled back.

"You're hot when you're jealous!" Paris groaned.

"Uh…guys." Tristan said, wide eyed, not sure what to make of the situation. They stood there giving each other smoldering looks, and it was making him feel very uncomfortable. "Uh, there's a back room that's currently unoccupied. Just past the bar.

"Thanks, Tristan, we'll be right back!" Paris said urgently, grabbing Doyle's hand, and practically dragging him to the aforementioned back room.

Tristan shuddered at the open display, and made his way back to the bar ordering another drink. He sighed. Even Paris seemed to have become lucky in love. He sighed again, as the bartender handed him his drink. He turned around and saw Six making her way toward him. Luckily, he was once again saved by Paris.

"Already?" Tristan eyed her curiously.

"They're called quickies for a reason." She explained.

"Ugh! Did not need to know that! Thanks, Paris." He said with a look of disgust.

"Come on, before Sorority Slut Barbie over there, gets her claws into you. Or am I presuming too much to think you need saving." She asked, raising her eyebrow in question.

"No, no. Please, save me. Lead the way." He said gratefully.

They walked over to the other side of the bar, and he ordered a drink for Paris. "Where's Doyle?" He asked, noticing the absence of Paris' shorter significant other.

"He's recovering." She said with a smirk.

"Well, well." Tristan said returning the smirk. This was definitely a new Paris, one he could definitely get used to. He looked her over noticing that she looked really good. "Shall we add sex kitten to your repertoire?" He chuckled.

Paris laughed. "Whatever, Dugray!" She shook her head in amusement.

They chatted for a bit. Tristan told her about Number Six, and Ashley's save. Both were laughing when Doyle finally arrived. The release of his tension, changed his attitude. He was much more welcoming towards Tristan. They talked about Stanford and Yale, and found they had a mutual acquaintance with the current editor of the Stanford Newspaper.

This continued throughout the night. They even had a mild confrontation with Duncan, Bowman and Summer. Duncan still was arrogant enough to believe that Tristan was a loser. Bowman was as clueless as ever. Summer was the only one who knew how dangerous Tristan actually was. Luckily, she was saved when Paris put Duncan in his place, making allusions to his size or lack thereof. Duncan left the party in a huff, dragging a relieved Summer behind him, with a confused Bowman following behind.

They were sitting on a loveseat in the corner, as they tried to contain their laughter. Doyle had seen someone he worked with while on the Yale Daily News and went to go catch up. Once they'd calmed down a bit, Paris looked at Tristan and studied him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Tristan mumbled.

"Ha. Ha. What are you ten?" Paris scoffed.

"What?" He asked, when he noticed her still looking.

"You should talk to her." She said simply.

"Who?" Tristan asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Dugray!" She huffed. "You know perfectly well who I'm talking about.

"Why? So she can tell me she hates me to my face?" He bit out sarcastically. The euphoria from earlier wearing off. He got up to go to the bar.

"Where are you going?" She demanded.

"To get another drink. I'm gonna need something stronger if we're seriously going to have this conversation." He said dryly.

"Sit!" She commanded.

He sullenly took his seat once again. "Why?"

"Because she saw you when you left the mall and for some reason thinks you might have been a figment of her imagination." She said sounding a bit confused.

"What?" He asked.

"She said she saw you, but wasn't sure if it was you, cause apparently, she'd seen you several times before, only they turned out not to be you." She ranted.

Tristan just looked at her for a minute, trying to catch up with her statement. "Huh?"

"Apparently, she's had false Tristan sightings before, and she was wondering if you at the Hartford Mall was one of them." She quickly explained. "Although, after having told her I saw you at that coffee shop, I'm pretty sure she figured out that you might have been the real deal this time." She said, pursing her lips flat.

"What?!" He asked in shock. "You told her I was here!"

"Whoa there! Don't get your panties in a twist." She bit out, holding out her hand.

He huffed. "Shut up." He muttered.

"What does it matter if she knows? It's not like she's gonna come stalk you!" She said raising her voice, waving her arms around. "What's the big deal?"

"I dunno." He said, hanging his head. "Sorry, Paris. I really don't know why that girl affects me so." He said shaking his head.

"Tris." She said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." He said softly, raising his head to look at her.

"You really should just go talk to her." Paris suggested once again.

"Yeah. I know." He whispered. "I'm just scared."

"What is it you're afraid of?" Paris said softly, not wanting to scare him from his train of thought. It'd been a long time since Tristan had been this openly vulnerable with anyone. She wasn't about to lose her momentum now.

"I dunno." He chuckled mirthlessly, shaking his head. "I mean, I'm afraid of the truth I guess."

Paris eyed him curiously, before he continued. "What if, when I do talk to her, and I do finally spill out my guts to her, she still doesn't want me? Or worse, what if after all this time, I finally get the chance, and I don't want her?" He explained.

"What if after all this time, all I have is really just the memory of her. And not all good for that matter? I just don't know if I'm ready to face that loss." He said somewhat brokenly.

"Tristan…" She said, her heart breaking at the sight before her. "All I can tell you is that Rory really is a great girl. I'm pretty sure you'll still want her. I can't answer for Rory, as to whether or not she'd want you." She put up her hand to stop him she saw the rueful glint in his eye. "I can see and know for a fact that you've changed. I told her as much. But why don't you give her the chance to get to know you and see for herself, and let her decide. At the least you guys can be friends, right?" She asked hugging him from the side.

He smiled. Wrapping his arm around her waist and returning her hug. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll think about it. I mean, what does it really matter, she's got a boyfriend anyway, right?" He said sounding a bit more confident than before.

She smiled tight lipped. She wasn't about to correct him. He could find out on his own.

They sat there for the rest of the night in companionable silence, watching the party going on around them.

TBC

**Please read and review!**


	15. Junk Food Fest 2006

**AN: Thanks again for the lovely reviews. I just wanted to warn you that this chapter has Chris/Lorelai. Please don't hold it against me. But for my story, it works since it's supposed to take place while they were still married and happy. Please give it a chance. It's not even really about them…just them interacting, so you'll have to read the whole chapter to see what happens! Personally, I really liked Chris. But maybe it's cause he reminds me so much of Tristan and Logan. Anyway, I hope you like it. Don't forget to review:) **

**Curley-Q** - LOL… me too! I wanted him to have more proof that Paris has changed:) Thanks for reading!

**Tonje** - You're so funny! Ya, I never liked Shira. Mitchum…don't like him much either, but I figure he's trying to help his son grow up, so I tried to make him a little more human. Paris and Doyle are disturbing…but so cute to watch:)

**donna79** - Well, we're not sure who Shira's talking about. It could be…it could not be. It's not really an issue…and I'm not yet sure if I will elaborate. But we'll see. The point I was trying to make is that no one will be good enough in Shira's eyes. :) But since Tristan doesn't know any better, he'll of course think it's about Rory. :) I'm glad you're liking my story. I love yours! So it means a lot that you're reading this one.

**Chelle5** - I know. And I know what I have planned in how he will find out. I'm trying to work on it now. So it's only gonna be like a couple or so more chapters before it happens. :)

**Mongoose 187**** - **As always, thank you for reviewing!

**Aiden-Tonic** - Not sure what you sent me but thanks:)

**rh-fntc** - I'm glad you thought they were funny. It's what I wanted. Kind of a tension breaker if you will. :) ! and yes, I see this totally happening! That's why I did it! Plus I wanted to freak Tristan out a bit. Ya, I don't like Logan's parents either, and I wanted to point out that in my fic, they're still jerks. :) Actually, Tristan knows Logan, so he knows that Logan isn't an ass. He knows how 'society' can be. The only grudge Tristan has against Logan is that he thinks he's with Rory.

**GGmadness2006** - Thank you! You're always so enthusiastic:) A few more chapters and I promise you'll get your Trory action!

**Myra ** - Soon. Promise:)

**Joise** - Yes, I've grown to love Paris, obviously. Though I may not have picked Doyle for her, their personalities match. I love their interaction on the show. Totally cracks me up and disturbs me all at the same time. Hmmm…stay tuned, and we'll see:)

**Starlight125** - Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far!

**LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan** - LOL. Yes, I'm evil. You guys all did it to me! It's payback! Lol. I'm glad you're liking it. Like I mentioned to **donna79**, we're not sure who Shira's talking about. I may or may not elaborate. Not sure. I just wanted to show that she's a bitch and that really, no one will be good enough for Logan if she's not the one who picks them for him. They will be meeting soon…patience:) 

**Holy Cross Baby** - Aww…thanks! I'm glad you love me. I love you too! Lol. Yes, I forgot about Dean! Who wouldn't! LOL…

**allovertheplace** - LOL…your other reviews weren't normal? Thanks so much for saying that! I really am glad you liked it. I'm really self conscious about my writing. That's why it's taken me so long to write a fic! I'm glad you thought Paris and Doyle were perfect. Again, always worried. Cause even though it makes me laugh when I write it, not sure everyone will get it!

Privileges?...ummm…you get to read the next chapter I posted:)

**TuggyAngel08** - Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**trorygirl**- Ya, I think was having problems. I had the same problem with other people's updates. But thanks for being persistent and getting through:)

I'm so glad you love my updates! I love when you update too:) I'm glad you liked the characters. Trory soon… I'm working on that chapter as we speak, so it will just be a few more:)

**Jess **- I know…I love Paris!

I'm glad you liked him meeting the Huntzbergers. Like I mentioned to my wonderful beta **rh-fntc**Tristan and Logan are old acquaintances. Almost friends. They never had problems, so if they do meet, it won't be conflict. It would be like him fighting with himself. He'll just be jealous, but he's not the old Tristan, so he'll accept defeat willingly. At least that's his mindset. Not that that's gonna happen! LOL I'm glad you're loving the story. Your review's always so thorough. Thanks for taking the time. A few more chapters. Maybe 2 or 3 I'm working on it and hoping to get it done this weekend to send to my beta. Cross your fingers:)

**LifeLookingDown**-Aww…thanks…my heart breaks for him too!:) Glad you're liking it! Thanks for reviewing!

**princetongirl** -Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad you liked it.

**Spreeaholic1** -Thanks! Glad you liked it. Keep reading and you'll see:)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, Tristan would have come back! I also do not own "Always Something There to Remind Me" or Naked Eyes.**

**Chapter 15**

When they stepped out of the house, Christopher pulled up into the driveway with Gigi in tow. They decided to all go to Weston's together for dinner. As Rory walked ahead with Gigi, Lorelai lagged behind with her husband to apprise him of the situation.

"So who's this Tristan kid?" Chris asked his wife, as he watched his two daughters laughing a few feet ahead of them..

"This guy who used to bug her at Chilton. I told you about him. Remember, the kid at the park?" She explained. She was watching the same scene before her and her heart felt full. They're finally going to have Christmas together as a family. She just hopes nothing happens to ruin it.

"_Oh_…What did you call him?" He looked up trying to recall. "Bible Boy?" He said nudging her shoulder softly.

She looked up at him with a mischievous smile. "What? That was much nicer than the other names. I could have told him we also called him Spawn of Satan and ET." At her husband's curious look she explained, "Evil Tristan."

"Oh, yes. Of course, how did I not know that." He said sarcastically. "So basically this guy was me, sixteen years later?" He clarified. Lorelai looked up at him and pursed her lips.

"Huh. Didn't think about that." She looked at her husband a little longer recalling past events. "I guess you're right. I never really thought about it till now."

"Lor, you _hated_ me!" He laughed.

"I did not hate you!" She pouted. "You were impossible!"

"You hated me." He said softly. "But it was ok, I was a jerk, and I changed my approach, and still won your heart, didn't I?" He said suavely, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Yeah, you did." She said dreamily with a big smile on her face.

"So what's the problem? And how come I never heard of him before?" He asked as they crossed the street.

"Well, that's what the junk food is for…to find out what the problem is. You never heard of him before cause she was with Dean at the time, and she pretty much adamantly refused having any kind of feelings for the boy." Lorelai explained. "Then he got sent away to military school for breaking into a safe the night of their Romeo and Juliet play."

"Ah, so unrequited love?" He said in an amused tone.

"Not so sure about your kid over there, but I'm pretty sure it was for Romeo." Lorelai said, watching her daughter. "Although, come to think about it, she did seem a bit sad that night. The next day she was fine though. He was never mentioned again, as if he never existed." She said thoughtfully.

"Ah yes. Denial. One of the most prominent traits of being a Gilmore girl." He said in mock seriousness.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, punching him in the shoulder! "I resent that!"

"What?" He laughed, grabbing hold of her waist, and holding her close. "It's true! You know it is! You know what you do best is run, avoid, and deny. It only stands to reason that our daughter would have learned it from you. My god, even Emily does it!" He laughed harder as he saw the look of incredulity on his wife's face.

"You take that back Christopher!" She glared. "I am nothing like Emily Gilmore."

"Hate to break it to you, babe, but you are." He laughed as she struggled against his hold. "Hey! Hold on. You're her daughter. Of course you're going to have similar characteristics. No matter how hard we try to deny being like our parents, we know that in some ways, we've picked up some of their traits. It's inevitable." He just hugged her tighter and watched her pout in silence.

"Man, just the other day, I was scolding Gigi for breaking some of her crayons, and I swear I sounded just like Straub!" They both shuddered at the thought.

"It's our job to be aware of it so that we don't do the same thing to our kids and push them away. Okay?" He said brushing a piece of hair away from her face and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm here now. I know it may be twenty years after the fact, but we can do this together." He said looking her in the eyes.

She grudgingly gave him a small smile and returned his hug. "Thanks, babe. But tonight, really just needs to be me and Rory." She tiptoed and placed a kiss on his lips to reassure him. "I love you, Chris."

"Love you too." He mumbled against her lips, savoring the moment. He pulled away and gave her a sweet smile. "Ok, tonight, after dinner, I'll take Gigi to see my mom. She's been calling me about wanting to see her anyway. We'll come back tomorrow afternoon, and we can go hunting for the perfect tree then, ok?" He asked, pulling away from her and draping his arm around her shoulder, as they continued to make their way towards Weston's.

Lorelai snuggled into his hold, and sighed in contentment. "Thanks, Chris. That'd be great." She smiled thinking about her family and for once, instead of trying to second guess everything, just enjoyed the moment.

A couple of hours later, Chris took Gigi and told Lorelai and Rory he'd see them Sunday afternoon. He gave Rory a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, whispering that whatever's going on, things would work out. Rory smiled. She was so happy for her mom and dad. Rory felt bad about kicking out Chris and Gigi, but she knew they were leaving to give her and her mom some alone time.

During dinner, she was able to forget why she needed to talk to her mom, momentarily. She was really enjoying being a family. Once they made their way home, she began to dread 'the talk'. She wasn't sure what to say or how her mom would react.

They went to Doose's and bought an unhealthy amount of junk food. It was more than they'd ever gotten. Clearly her mother felt that this was an emergency. They walked down the streets in companionable silence. Rory just took in the sights, happy to be home.

Suddenly a little boy ran past them calling out, "Mary! Mary!"

Rory was once again flooded with memories of that name being called out by someone else, not too long ago. She remembered the first time he called her that. Chasing her down the hall after Remmy's class, offering his notes and to study with him. Thinking back on it, she was embarrassed at how tongue tied she was.

Back then she never would have admitted it, but when she first saw him walk into her class, she couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. He walked with confidence, something she'd never really seen from anyone else while she was in high school. Everytime something happened to make her admire him, it would always change the minute he opened his mouth.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Mary." He called out in the hallway. Rory continued on and didn't even glance back. _

"_And it just keeps getting better." Rory muttered. He quickly caught up with her and matched her strides. Could her day get any worse?_

"_Oh you look sad." He said mockingly._

"_I'm fine." She said, clearly agitated. She wasn't looking at his face, so she didn't see _

"_Bad grade?" He asked, feigning concern. Rory ignored him and made a move to walk faster._

"_I have to go." She said hoping to end the conversation._

"_You know what Mary…" He said as he came around and blocked her way. "…see I can't figure out why we're not friends. I think it's because I make you nervous." He said arrogantly, as he leaned against a locker. She huffed at his persistence._

"_I think it's because you can't learn my name." She deadpanned. _

"_Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked suddenly. She just looked up at him in shock._

"_None of your business." She said quickly._

"_Is that a 'no'?" He said with that smirk she'd come to dislike._

"_Is there no one else at this school you can bother?" She asked, as she began to lose her cool._

"_See, I think you like me, you just don't know how to say it." He said in a husky voice, leaning in close to her._

"_Oh boy." She said, not believing his audacity._

"_What are you doing Friday night?" He asked._

"_I'm busy." She answered sarcastically._

"_What, you gotta be back at the convent by 5." He said, getting irritated by her disinterest._

"_Please leave me alone." She practically yelled. He smirked._

"_Well...since you said please…" He said stepping aside. "Later...Mary." He called out as he made his way to his class._

_End Flashback_

"Ugh!" She yelled out in frustration. He was such an ass before. 'But that was before.' A voice in her head stated. One that sounded suspiciously like Paris.

'I can't like him.' She argued. 'Why not? You obviously want to get to know him. So why don't you?' the voice asked.

"I don't know!" She said out loud in frustration.

"Hon, are you ok?" Lorelai asked, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. They were coming up the driveway to their house when Rory made her outburst.

"Huh?" She said in surprise. She'd forgotten her mom was with her.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine." She said, not looking her in the face. Lorelai looked at her skeptically.

"Okay, kiddo. Let's get you inside." She said as they made their way up the porch steps. "Once we get all the junk food ready, you can tell mommy the truth." She held up a hand, when she saw Rory about to protest.

"Uh-uh. You're not gonna get away with it so easily. We're going to talk about your little dilemma. We did not send your dad and sister away, and buy out Doose's just so you could sit here and deny it some more." She said giving her daughter a pointed look.

Seeing Rory's look of defeat she continued. "I get it, I mean, you and I know I'm the queen of de-Nile." She snorted. "Get it? Queen of De-Nile…" She stopped short seeing Rory's face. She was not amused.

"Okay then…but seriously, kiddo. Five years is a long time to keep this stuff bottled up. You need to let it out." She said in concern.

"How'd you know it was five years?" Rory asked.

"I know when Romeo and Juliet was. That was the last time you saw him. I'm not completely oblivious!" Lorelai said, her voice clearly stating 'Duh!'

"Ok." Rory relented as they made their way into the house. Lorelai just smiled.

They went into the kitchen and began to prepare for Junk Food Fest 2006. They brought all their provisions and placed all twelve bowls on the coffee table. Once they got comfortable on the couch, each holding a mug of coffee, Lorelai faced her daughter, sitting Indian-style, and waited for her to start talking.

Rory saw that her mom was waiting, and tried to stall arranging the bowls, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Rory sit." Her mom commanded.

Rory's shoulders slumped in defeat. She wasn't sure why this was so hard for her. She mirrored her mother's sitting position, then took a deep breath and began to regale her mother with the story of Tristan and Rory: A Tale of What Could Have Been.

She started off by telling her mother that she was wrong, and that it had actually been four years since she'd seen Tristan. Lorelai didn't know that Rory had accompanied Paris to his grandfather's funeral.

"Wait, so you went to the funeral? What happened?" Lorelai asked, surprised that her daughter had kept vital information from her.

"Nothing happened. He doesn't even know I went." Rory shrugged.

"Why did you go?" Lorelai asked, noting her daughters discomfort.

"I dunno." She shrugged. "Paris was going on and on about how bad she felt for Tristan and what a great guy his grandfather was…"

"He was a great man. I always enjoyed when he came to mom and dad's parties… _What_?" She asked when she noticed the look on Rory's face.

"You knew his grandfather!?" Rory yelled.

"Calm down Ror. Of course I knew him. I probably know most of the families of the people you went to Chilton with. I did live with my mother and father for 16 years." She said, rolling her eyes. "Janlan did business with your grandfather."

"Yeah, I recall something like that being said between Tristan and grandpa, during that Sweet Sixteen party grandma threw." Rory rolled her eyes remembering the disastrous event.

"Tristan was there?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, he was…" She trailed off.

_Flashback_

_Rory had just turned away from Paris, only to be greeted by Tristan coming in the front door._

"_Oh, coming to greet me?" He said cockily._

"_Hello, Tristan." She bit out._

"_So where's my birthday kiss?" He said, turning his head and leaning his cheek towards her._

"_It's my birthday." She deadpanned._

"_So I'll give you a birthday kiss." He said brightly, turning to her._

"_What is wrong with you?" She said, stepping away from him. The look on his face changed to one of seriousness._

"_Ok, I gotta tell you something. I'm madly in love with you." He said. Rory just looked at him with her brow raised in suspicion. _

"_Well, good luck with that." She said uncomfortably._

"_I can't eat, I can't sleep...I wake up in the middle of the night calling your name. Rory, Rory!" He called out beginning to draw attention._

"_Would you shut up please?" She hissed, looking around to see if anyone was really paying attention to them, when she noticed her grandfather walk up._

"_Rory, who's your friend?" Richard asked, placing a hand on Rory's shoulder._

"_I don't know but this is Tristan." She muttered._

"_Tristan Dugray, sir." Tristan said, politely, holding out his hand. His society upbringing shining through._

"_Dugray? Are you any relation to Janlan Dugray?" He asked Tristan._

"_That's my grandfather, sir." Tristan stated proudly. Richard smiled._

"_Well I've done business with Janlan for years. He's a fine man." Richard stated, pleased at Rory's choice in friends._

"_That he is." Tristan stated sincerely._

"_Rory, you've got very good taste in friends. I approve." Richard said proudly._

_Just then one of Richard's associates interrupted and Richard took his leave._

"_He likes me." Tristan said smugly._

"_He's drunk." Rory exclaimed, still not able to believe Tristan's audacity._

"_Let's take a walk." He said, offering his arm, ignoring her last statement. Rory stepped back, a look of disgust on her face._

"_This is stupid. You don't even like me! You just have this weird need to prove that I'll go out with you. That's not liking someone." She exclaimed, flailing her arms about. _

"_Why are you fighting this? You're gonna give in eventually." He said smoothly. _

"_I'm going to go find my mother." She said, turning and stalking away._

"_Wow, meeting your mom. It's a bit sudden, but OK." He called out, clearly trying to get a rise out of her._

_She huffed, straightened her shoulders and went to find her mother._

_End Flashback_

"Oh my god!" Lorelai stated.

"I know." Rory said.

"That kid is great!" She said, unable to contain her laughter any longer.

"_MOM_!" Rory whined. Lorelai continued to laugh. Once she saw the look on her daughter's face, she attempted to contain herself.

"Sorry, but you gotta admit. That was great." Lorelai offered. Rory crossed her arms indignantly.

"Come on, Ror. I mean, I know back then, it seemed childish, but think about it now if that happened." She paused catching Rory's eye. "The boy was pretty slick." She said giving her a mischievous smile. She could see the corners of Rory's mouth twitch.

"Ok, you're right. He was still an ass though!" She huffed trying unsuccessfully not to smile.

"Oh, he was. But he was a clever one, you gotta admit." Lorelai chuckled, shaking her head.

"Yeah, he was." She admitted, sighing deeply staring off into space.

Lorelai could tell this was going to take more than one night for Rory to figure everything out. She just hoped it was soon, cause she hated the thought of her daughter being unhappy. As she watched her daughter deep in thought, she wondered about a young handsome blonde and if he was thinking about her daughter as much as she was thinking of him.

TBC


	16. You Really Are Kinda Dumb

**AN: Sorry for the late post. There were issues with the site. I've been trying to post this since Tuesday the 10th! That stupid support link is a joke…I think they put it there just to see if anyone will click on it:( My deepest apologies go out especially to Jess…I didn't do it on purpose, I promise!**

**Extra BIG thanks to DevilPup...YOU'RE MY HERO:) She helped me to get this posted by finding a loophole...you my friend are dope! lol**

**Thank you all for your reviews. They really made my day. I had gotten a bit discouraged for a moment, but reading your reviews really picked me up. I really appreciate it. **

**FairyGirl03 – **Thank you for being honest. I hope you stay with the story. There is a reason for it all. I'm not really dragging it out for dramatic effect or anything. I'm just creating the backstory. Again though, thanks for being so honest and for being so nice about it. I've seen some of the reviews people have given to other writers before, and they are pretty mean.

**Lil'Angel1012 - **I think I know what you're getting at, and thank you! I try really hard to use my own ideas. I may have used some other peoples, and if I have, I hope I haven't done any injustice to it. But thank you for saying that. I'd like to think what I've written so far is original. It's my first, and it makes me nervous. I'm glad you liked Chris too. Thanks for your review!

**Jess - **I'm sorry you didn't like it. But ya, for some reason, it's easier for me to write Tristan. Plus, this story is mostly about him. I hope you like this one better. It's funny though. It's like you read my mind. The suggestions you made…they're coming. I've already written at least one of them! ;) Thanks for sticking with this…hope you like this next one!

**deal4321 - **Read and find out:) Thanks for reading!

**Myra - **Yes, yes they are. Thanks for reading!

**HopelessRomantic44 - **Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Holy Cross Baby - **Thank you! You're support is always appreciated! Good luck to you! Also, I hope you know how proud I am of you! Now if only you'd update one of your stories! LOL j/k you know I love you! ;)

**rh-fntc - **As always, thank you! I don't know what I'd do without you:) I'm glad that although you don't like him, you still gave it a chance. I agree though. I didn't think they had to get married. I knew the minute it happened, that they were going to break them up. So sad. And I'm glad you liked Lorelai's reaction to Tristan at the sweet 16 party. So far the consensus is the same!

**trorygirl - **Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like how this is going so far. And I'm really glad you liked Lorelai's reaction. Always worried about the comedy. It made me laugh when I was writing it, but it doesn't always mean the other readers will laugh. So far though, I think I've done ok. Thanks again!

**GGmadness2006 – **Thank you so much! I always love your reviews! Always so enthusiastic:)

**princetongirl - **Thanks!

**Spreeaholic1 - **Thank you!

**Curley-Q - **I'm glad you liked her reaction. Thanks for reading!

**donna79 - **I'm glad I could clear that up for you! I'm here to serve! Lol…Hmmm…you're right…she does…and I hope they do too! Lol Thanks for reading!

**LifeLookingDown - **Thank you! I'm glad you like how I'm building it up. I'm glad that you liked the Rory and Lorelai moments. The reaction you had was what I was going for. Thanks for reading!

**Tonje - **I'm glad you liked Chris in this and the Lorelai/Rory moment! Thanks for reading!

**allovertheplace - **I'm glad you thought that de-Nile bit was funny. It made me laugh. I always worry though that some people won't get it cause just cause I think it's funny doesn't mean other people will. I'm glad you did though, and your reaction was exactly what I was going for:) I'm glad you liked Chris too. Thank you!

You might be right, in how many chapters. It could be sooner. But shouldn't be much longer than what you've predicted. I'm really glad you stuck with it. Thanks for your support. It means a lot:)

**Mongoose 187 - **Thanks for your support! I really do appreciate it!

**Joise - **Lol…You're definitely right:) I'm glad you liked the C/L moment. Although I love Luke, I've always loved Chris and hoped that he'd come back somehow. I don't really like how they did it, but I guess they needed their closure somehow.

You'll just have to read to find out. I'm glad that you're entertained either way.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, Tristan would have come back! I also do not own "Always Something There to Remind Me" or Naked Eyes.**

**Chapter 16 **

She walked through the house and made it to the library. She loved going through people's libraries to see what type of books they'd acquired. How many were first editions, and whether or not the books they had were a reflection of themselves or were merely just used for show. She found a copy of Pride and Prejudice, and decided to pull it down and read for a bit.

The party was a bit boring. Paris had left early and she didn't really know anyone else. She was now beginning to regret allowing her grandparents to drag her along. She was hoping that maybe she'd run into _him_ here and maybe finally get a chance to talk to him. So far though, she hadn't heard or seen any sign of him.

She sighed, taking a seat in one of the arm chairs and decided to get comfortable. She'd resigned herself to spending the rest of the party in here reading and waiting for her grandparents to get her when it was time to leave.

After a few minutes, she looked into the fireplace and began to think of him. It had been a few days since she'd talked to her mom and she was still a bit confused. However, she did know she had to talk to him, to figure out what it all meant. She sighed again and began to read.

As she got through the first chapter, she was so engrossed that she didn't hear the door open.

"And she's reading again. How novel." He chuckled. She stiffened, recognizing immediately who'd entered.

"Huh. I thought for sure Military school would have at least taught you to be more original. Recycling old lines? I'm disappointed Tristan. I thought you were much sharper than that." She said, not looking up from her book.

From her outward appearance she seemed calm, cool and collected. She however, felt far from it. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. He laughed, genuinely amused by her reply.

"Mary, Mary. Witty as ever I see." He said, taking a step closer.

She finally looked up and took in a sharp breath. If she denied it in high school, she couldn't deny it any longer. The boy, no, not a boy…this man that stood before her was gorgeous. His hair was a little longer, but some how still managed to look strategically mussed. He was taller and a bit broader in the shoulders. The tux he wore was definitely made for him. To say he cleaned up nicely was an understatement.

He smirked as she just gaped at him. Realizing she was staring, she got up to greet him properly. "Hey Tristan. How are you?" She said giving him a small smile.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" He said in a husky voice. She gulped and hoped he didn't hear it. She took a step closer to him and he did the same.

They met in the middle, and he reached out to give her a hug. She stiffened at first, then gradually relaxed and returned it. It felt right somehow. Safe.

"It's good to see you, Rory." He mumbled, then reluctantly let her go. She tried not to pout at the loss she felt of no longer having his arms around her.

"It's good to see you too." She said shyly, fighting the blush that she knew was staining her cheeks.

He chuckled again. "Same old Mary I see." He said teasingly. She gave him a mock glare. "What? I just mean that it's nice to see that I can still make you blush!" He laughed, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"Oh. Ok." She said, unable to find her tongue. Why was she feeling so tongue-tied all of a sudden. She was trying to gain control of her senses. He was still standing rather close to her and was studying her intensely. She couldn't look up into his eyes, afraid she'd get lost in them.

"You look good, Gilmore." He said appreciatively. Oddly enough, the tone lacked any innuendo. It was a genuine compliment.

"Uh…" She said clearing her throat. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." She said, giving a nervous laugh.

They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, not really saying anything.

"What are you doing here?" She asked suddenly, wondering why he was still standing there, when he could have walked back out and rejoined the party.

"Emily said I might find you here." He said, suddenly sounding shy, sticking his hands in his pockets. She found the action endearing.

"_Really_? You were looking for me?" She asked wide-eyed. He simply nodded, giving her a shy smile that almost made her knees go weak. She never noticed before, that he had dimples. She looked down not wanting him to see her blush.

"Why?" She croaked, her mouth suddenly getting dry. When she looked up again, she noticed that he'd gotten even closer to her. She swallowed audibly at his closeness.

"Came to claim what was mine." He said seriously.

"Wha…" He placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh…" He said, placing his hand on her cheek, and pulling her body flush with his.

He leaned in closer, and her eyes fluttered closed…

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

She rolled right off her bed, tangled with her sheets. "What the…?" She looked around and realized she'd been dreaming. She huffed detangling herself from her sheets.

"That's what I get for listening to my mother and watching chick flicks before I go to bed!" She scoffed.

"Rory! Are you ok? I heard a thump…" Lorelai paused, seeing the state of distress her daughter was in, and tried very hard to keep from laughing.

"Don't even think about it!" Rory said sternly. "I'm going to take a shower." She said, brushing past her mom to go to the bathroom.

"Ok, sweets. I'll make some coffee." She said, still trying not to laugh. "Your dad won't be back for a few hours, so think of what you want to do until then, ok?" She offered.

"Yeah, yeah." Was all she heard in response. Once she heard the bathroom door shut, she let out the laughter she'd been holding in, being careful not to be too loud in case Rory could still hear her.

"Poor kid." She muttered to herself. "Must have been some dream." She said, recalling the slight blush Rory wasn't able to hide.

When she came out of the shower, she made the mistake of telling her mom about the dream. Lorelai started laughing and accused her of having a thing for Tristan. After an hour of Lorelai mocking her, and of her denying everything, she told her mom she'd be at Lane's and would be back in plenty of time to go Christmas tree hunting.

As she made her way to Lane's she began to think about her dream and of how disappointed she was that she woke up before anything happened. She was really looking forward to that kiss. Those thoughts then quickly traveled to the one kiss they shared on Madeline's piano bench. She put her fingers to her lips, still able to recall the feel of his lips on hers. She closed her eyes briefly.

She then quickly shook her head when she realized what she was doing, and walked faster to Lane's. Once she got there, she knocked quickly and was greeted by Zach.

"Hey Zach! Is Lane home?" She asked, giving him a smile.

"Oh! Hey Rory!" He said, opening up the door wider to let her in. "Hold on a second. Let me go get her." He walked to their room as she made her way to one of the stools by the kitchen counter.

A couple of minutes later, she heard a commotion coming from the room and a thump. Lane came out seconds later, she made her way to Rory with her hand on her back. She heard from her mom that Lane had gotten moody since she started showing. Apparently, Zach had been listening to all of Mrs. Kim's suggestions, and was starting to get on Lane's nerves with all the coddling.

"Hey Rory!" Lane said, with a sigh of relief. "How are you?" She said, walking over to give her best friend a hug.

"Hey Lane!" Rory said returning the hug. "Wow! Please don't take this the wrong way, but you're _huge_!" Rory said exaggeratedly.

Lane chuckled. "I know. I know. I am having twins."

"I know. It's just wow. You just weren't this big the last time I saw you." Rory said looking at her friend's extended belly. "May I?" She asked, motioning to Lane's tummy.

Lane sighed in mock exasperation, but was unable to hide her smile. "If you must."

Rory smiled eagerly and placed her hands on either side of Lane's stomach. After a couple of seconds, Lane grabbed Rory's left hand and placed it a little lower.

"Oh!" Rory exclaimed. "I felt it!" She beamed. Lane smiled at her friend. After all these years, she still had this innocence about her.

"Isn't it wild?" Lane said, smiling proudly. "I know I complain all the time, but it's just cause mom and Zach won't let me do _anything_! But I'm really excited. I mean, twins are gonna be hard, but still…they're my babies." She said dreamily, with a small smile on her face.

"Awww!" Rory said, grabbing Lane in another hug. "I think that's the cutest thing you've ever said!" Rory said sweetly. "Thanks for sharing that with me. It was awesome!" She said as she pulled back.

"Of course! What are best friends for." Lane said smiling big. "So what's up?"

"What? Can't I just be coming by to visit my best friend and her husband to see how they're doing?" Rory answered evasively.

"_Rory_." Lane said warningly, clearly not buying the act.

"What?" Rory whined. Seeing the knowing look on Lane's face, she relented.

"Ugh! Fine!" She pouted making her way to the couch. "Where's Zach?" She asked, looking around.

"Don't worry about him. He figured you were here for some girl talk, so he's playing video games in the room. He'll be in there for _hours_." Lane said waving her hand around in dismissal. She slowly lowered herself onto the couch and got as comfortable as possible. "Ok, go." She commanded.

Rory took a deep breath and sat facing Lane. "Ok, well you remember Tristan?" She asked.

"Blonde hottie from Chilton?" Lane answered.

"Um…yeah, I guess." Rory said. At the look Lane gave her she quickly amended.

"Ok, yes! Yes, that guy." Lane nodded, satisfied by Rory's answer.

"Ok, well, remember when we went to New York?" Rory asked. When Lane nodded, Rory began to tell her about how she thought she'd seen Tristan. She then went on to explain how she thought she'd seen him on other occasions. Lane began to get confused so Rory went back to the beginning. She went over their time at Chilton, the kiss at Madeline's party. Lane then went on to rant about how she didn't tell her about the kiss.

Once Lane was done with her rant, Rory told her about attending the funeral, how he'd always been at the back of her mind, then told her about seeing him at the mall, all the way up to her dream.

Once Rory finished telling Lane about the dream, Lane couldn't help but laugh at thinking of Rory falling off the bed, let alone that Lorelai caught her.

"Man! I wish I saw that!" At Rory's glare, Lane muttered, "Sorry."

"Ok, well?" Rory asked.

"Well what?" Lane asked perplexed.

"What do you think it means?" Rory whined. Lane just looked at her as if she had three heads.

"Seriously?" Lane asked. Rory simply nodded.

"Rory, for someone who goes to Yale, you really are kinda dumb." Lane said simply.

"Hey!" Rory replied, slapping her friend lightly on the arm. "I resent that!"

"Come on, Rory!" Lane said rolling her eyes. "Basically it means that you've got a thing for this guy!"

"I do not!" Rory huffed in reply.

"Oh man…classic Rory." Lane muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rory said surprised at Lane's comment.

"It means, you're in denial. No wonder you're all confused." Lane said. "Think about it. If I came to you with the same story what would you think?" Lane asked giving Rory a pointed look.

Rory opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. She closed her mouth, thought about what Lane had said, opened it again to answer, but closed it once again, furrowing her brow in thought.

"Huh." Rory said frowning.

"Huh, what?" Lane said, knowing she'd made her point. Rory glared at her.

"I would tell you that you really like the guy." She said reluctantly.

"See!" Lane said triumphantly.

"But how is that possible? I don't even know him!" Rory complained, throwing up her arms dramatically.

"Well, maybe you want to get to know him." Lane said calmly, trying to let Rory know with the tone of her voice that it wasn't the end of the world. "Rory…" She said, putting her hand on her friend's arm. "Just hear me out, ok?" Rory nodded reluctantly. Lane gave her a reassuring smile before she continued.

"Maybe the reason you're thinking about him is because you guys never really got the chance to get to know each other. And after seeing a different side of him at that funeral, and after all the close encounters of the Tristan kind, you kind of pushed him to the back of your mind. Right?" Lane paused to wait for Rory to answer.

"Well, yeah, I suppose." Rory said shrugging.

"Ok, well, seeing him at the Hartford Mall made you acknowledge all the memories you've been suppressing. It pushed him to the forefront of your mind, and made you realize that maybe if given the chance you wished you'd gotten to know him. Not to mention Logan's practically a dead ringer for him!" Lane said. Rory's eye's widened in surprise.

"What?" Lane asked. "Don't tell me you didn't see it?" Lane asked incredulously.

"I mean, seriously! When you first met Logan, he was cocky and arrogant, and was completely surprised that you didn't fall at his feet. You're beginning with him was very close to the start you had with Tristan." Lane ranted. Rory tried to interrupt, but Lane continued.

"Plus, there was the nickname. He called you Ace, as opposed to Tristan's Mary. Both nicknames derived from what they thought of your personality at meeting you. When you and Logan got to know each other it was cause you were digging up dirt on the LDB. When you met Tristan, he saw you as innocent." Lane trudged on, much to Rory's dismay.

"And the kicker is they're both rich, both hot, and both blonde with that just rolled out of bed look. The only difference was that you gave Logan a chance." Lane said, looking Rory in the eye. "Could it be that after getting to know Logan, and learning that he was not as shallow as you once thought upon meeting him, that it's possible that you're thinking that had you given Tristan the chance, you might have seen that there was more to him as well?" Lane asked, in a soothing voice, letting her friend know that it is merely an observation.

"How do you do that?" Rory asked in awe.

"I'm gifted, what can I say?" Lane said cockily, brushing her fingertips along the side of her shirt and blowing on them. Rory laughed and playfully shoved her childhood friend.

"Thanks, Lane! Have I ever told you, you're my hero?" Rory asked in mock seriousness.

"No, and you better not sing it either." Lane said giving her a mock glare. "Besides, don't let that get out! Lorelai might get jealous." She added, pretending to look around for spies.

"Don't need to tell me twice sister!" Rory agreed. The two laughed once again.

"Ok, so tell me, is he as hot as I remember?" Lane said excitedly.

"Well, I didn't really see him all that well, he just kinda ran out of the store. The only reason I think it's him is cause Paris confirmed that he's back in Hartford for the holidays." Rory said shrugging. "But from what I saw, if it _was_ him, he's even hotter!" Rory said with a big smile.

"EEEEEE!" Lane squealed, clapping her hands together.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Zach yelled as he ran out of the room, almost tripping over the couch.

"Nothing, Zach! I'm ok!" Lane said rolling her eyes. Rory fought hard not to laugh. "Rory just told me something exciting and I reacted."

"Oh, ok." Zach said straightening up trying to look cool. "I'll just leave you two to it then." He said coolly. "I'll be in the room." He walked quickly back into the room and shut the door.

Both girls broke out into giggles once the door was closed.

"See what I mean? I swear I can't even go to the bathroom by myself. Like I'm gonna fall in or something." Lane exclaimed.

"Aww…it's sweet." Rory said in sympathy. "He's just doing what he thinks is right. You should talk to him." Lane sighed deeply.

"I know." Lane said begrudgingly. "Just like you should talk to Tristan." She said giving her a pointed look.

"We'll see." Rory said quickly. Lane began to protest.

"Uh-uh!" Rory said waving her finger at Lane. "Enough of that. Tell me about the babies!" She said excitedly!

Lane smiled, and the two continued to chat forgetting their problems for the moment and just enjoying spending time with their best friend.

TBC


	17. And I Shall Name You ‘Denial’

**AN: Ok, I hope this works this time:) Thank you guys for being so patient. I'm sorry about last week, but at least now I know how to get around it if it happens again. Thanks again for all your support! OH, and I believe the alerts are down again cause I saw some updates that I didn't get an email on, so not sure how many of you will see this! **

**donna79**** -**Lol, I'm glad you thought so. It's what I was going for:) There was a reason for it, I promise…certain key things have happened in the story or have been said that have been or will be brought up again. Like the New York thing how they were actually both there.

**Myra -**I'm really glad you liked it. I thought it was hilarious when I pictured it in my head! Lol

**LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan**** -**Yes, I'm a tease…you're only seeing that now? Lol

I'm glad you liked Zach and the Lane/Rory interaction.

**Joise**** -**I'm glad you thought so. I always thought Lane had great insight. And I agree, we don't see enough of Lane and Rory anymore, so I had to bring her in now. Needed Rory to go back to her roots so to speak.

**Jess -**My dear friend, I hope you are able to see this update even if you don't have the alert! And you need to email me or something so I can email you and let you know there's an update at times like this, or even send you the chapter if something like last week happens again! Lol…anyway, I'm sorry you don't love me anymore, but I have a feeling that you will like this chapter…and you answered your own question about the meeting. I know I'm trying to connect all the things that are happening to Rory & Tristan as individuals, but come on…that would be too easy and predictable! Gotta keep you on your toes:) Really though. Thank you! Your reviews really help me. Just enough hate and encouragement to know I'm doing something right!

**allovertheplace**** -**Who me? lol…yes, I'm mean…but come on… you had to have had some giggles picturing her falling out of that bed. It's hilarious. Sorry, but that scene is kind of a running joke with me, in case you didn't notice! It's just so funny!

And yes, I loved Zach…totally saw him doing all those things too! Thank you so much! I'm glad you think so! Thanks for sticking with this! Even if I am mean… lol

**Holy Cross Baby**** -**I'm glad you liked it! I hope you get a chance to read this one. Hope things are going good for you! Talk to you later!

**Curley-Q**** -**Yes, yes, I loved that part with Lorelai too? Don't you think she'd really do that? I think so! Thanks for reading!

**mrmp**** -**Lol…Here's more! I'm glad you liked the dream…thank you:)

**Spreeaholic1**** -**Yes, I do love Lane. She is awesome, isn't she?

**avatarprincess507**** -**Thanks! I'm glad you think so. I promise, the Trory isn't too far now!

**Tonje**** -**LOL..I love your reaction to the dream! And I love Lane and Rory too…don't see enough of them together on the show anymore.

**trorygirl**** -**Thank you! I am mean. You are not the first to say so. It was funny cause when I wrote the chapter…I told myself…'they're gonna kill me!' and I couldn't stop laughing:) Glad you liked Lane. I always thought she was best at giving Rory advise cause Lorelai handles things the same way as Rory!

**Chelle5**** -**Soon, grasshopper…soon:) Thanks for reading!

**FairyGirl03**** -**LOL…I'm glad this chapter was better, and thank you again! But you know how it is…sometimes, the chapters are just fillers. Don't think there are anymore like that…but there may be chapters like the last! Lol…you'll just have to read and see!

**Mongoose 187**** -**Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

**DevilPup**** - **YOU ARE AWESOME! I don't know what I'd do without you! Seriously:) Hmmm…I guess that means you love my story? Thank you so much. It means a lot cause I love your story…you're a great writer! I'm glad I get to help beta for you! ;) I'm glad you liked this…and I hope you like this next one!

**HopelessRomantic44**** -**Thank you! Yes, when I read it, I still laugh:)

**harumscarum**** -**I promise, it's soon…thanks for reading!

**krispieso**** -**Thank you! Wow, all 15? Well, I hope you get to read 16 and this one, and I hope you still like it:)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, Tristan would have come back! I also do not own "Always Something There to Remind Me" or Naked Eyes.**

**Chapter 17**

Tristan made his way downstairs. Today he was going to hang out with Ashley and Trina. When he got to the kitchen, the two girls were eating breakfast while waiting for him.

"How were you two able to get up before me?" He asked, as Trina set a plate down for him. She shrugged before answering him.

"Come on, little brother." She said in a teasing voice. "I may be a female, but we both know who the biggest girl in this household is!" She said laughing as she saw the look on his face.

"I'm not a girl!" He pouted. This just caused both girls to laugh more.

"Maybe so, Tris, but you've always taken so much longer than me to get ready!" She said giving him a knowing look.

"Fine." He admitted in defeat before digging in to his breakfast. "Is Mike joining us today?" He asked. Trina rolled her eyes.

"No." She said somewhat irritated. "His father called him and ordered him to meet him at the golf course to meet some potential clients."

"Sorry, Treens. I know it's hard, but you know he's working hard for you guys. Besides, it's not like he spends all his time at work, right?" He asked trying to appease his sister.

"No." She grudgingly admitted.

"And he's a good dad to Ashley, right?" He asked again.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Of course he is!" Ashley contributed enthusiastically.

"Besides, he probably agreed, thinking we needed some brother/sister bonding." He added. This made her smile.

"Okay." She said, trying to stop smiling. "He's lucky that I missed you!" She laughed.

Tristan chuckled. "So what's on the agenda today?" He asked.

"We just need to run a few quick errands." Trina explained as she took her plates to the sink. It was Sunday. This was the staff's day off. Trina and Ashley always made a point of making breakfast for the family on Sundays. Since Mike wasn't joining them, his punishment was to do the dishes when he got home from golf. "Then I figured we could go to that restaurant in town that you like so much. Thought we could hang there, go to the shops?"

"Ok." Tristan said, while swallowing down his French toast. "This is amazing guys!" He exclaimed before taking another bite. "I missed this so much!"

Trina just smiled at her younger brother. "Come home more often and you won't miss it so much!" She smirked.

"Trina!" He whined.

"Tris!" She mocked.

"Can we not get into this?" He asked, starting to get agitated.

"Get into what? I just think you should come home more. That's all. A mere opinion. You're the one getting your panties all in a twist." She retorted. "Like I said, you're obviously a girl!" Tristan growled at his sister.

"I am not a girl!" He bit out.

"Then stop acting like a little bitch!" She said enjoying the teasing a little too much, forgetting who else was in the room.

Ashley gasped. Tristan looked at his sister, shocked.

"Language!" Tristan admonished.

Trina blushed. "Sorry baby." She said in apology to her daughter. "Mom got a little carried away." Tristan huffed.

"Some mother you are!" He mocked as he continued to finish his breakfast.

"Hey! I'm a great mother!" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, that display was a great example!" Tristan scoffed.

Trina just narrowed her eyes at him, and stomped away. "I'm gonna get my coat!"

Tristan just chuckled, amused by his sister's theatrics. He continued to eat when Ashley spoke up.

"Uncle Tristan?" She asked, sounding hesitant.

"What's up, Ash?" He asked, as he picked up his mug of coffee and took a sip.

"Who's Rory?" She asked suddenly and Tristan choked.

"Huh?...Wha..?" He said between coughs. Ashley jumped off her stool, and quickly began patting her uncle on the back.

"Sorry, Uncle Tris!" She said sheepishly.

"It's ok." He said in a strangled voice as he coughed once more.

"Ok." He said, once the choking had passed. "Where did you hear that name?"

"Umm…well, this morning, I heard a thump when I passed your door." She said as she made her way back to her stool. "I was gonna knock to see if you were ok, then I heard you mutter 'Stupid, Rory!'" She smiled, remembering the sound of irritation in his voice.

"Oh…uh." He was speechless for a moment. He knew what happened. He'd had another dream about Rory and fell out of bed again!

"Uncle Tris?" She asked, breaking him of his thoughts.

"Oh! Yeah!" He said, taking a proper sip of his coffee this time. "She's just someone I knew a long time ago." He replied vaguely.

"Is she the girl you think about?" She asked.

"_What_?!" He asked shocked at her intuitiveness. "What are you talking about?" He asked back, trying to be evasive again.

"Since the day you picked me up, I notice that you zone out a lot. You've never done that before. I figured it was cause you were thinking about a girl." She said smirking. It was a bit disconcerting seeing that smirk on his 12 year old niece.

"I could be thinking about school or work you know?" He huffed indignantly.

"Nah-uh!" She said in a tone that fit her age. "I may be young, but I know what that far off look is all about." She said knowingly. "Besides, Unc, I've seen you when you're thinking about work or school. You scowl. This look was definitely dreamy." She giggled.

"Who's dreamy?" Trina asked, making her way back into the kitchen. The teasing from earlier clearly forgotten.

"Uncle Tristan's dreaming about a girl!" Ashley teased.

"Ashley Marie!" Tristan said in a warning tone.

"Ooohhh! He said my full name." Ashley said in mock fear, hiding behind her mother.

"Come on, Ash!" Trina said, laughing. "Leave your Uncle alone."

"You almost done Tris?" She asked, looking at her brother.

"Yeah, let me just put my stuff in the sink." He said, throwing a glare at Ashley before getting up to go to the sink.

"Why don't you go finish getting ready, Munchkin?" Trina said, playfully shoving her child out of the kitchen.

"Hey! I'm not short!" Ashley huffed.

"You're shorter than me and that's all that matters!" Trina said, repeating the words of her brother from the day he picked Ashley up from school.

Ashley raised her brow, and looked between her mother and her uncle. Tristan and Trina looked at each other and shrugged then looked at Ashley.

"What?" Tristan asked, still a little peeved by her earlier teasing. Ashley shook her head in mock defeat.

"Sometimes you guys scare me!" She said and walked away.

"That's _your_ daughter!" Tristan said pointing at his sister.

"She's _your_ niece!" Trina threw back.

"Whatever, she came out of you, so it's your blood she carries!" He argued, giving her a look that dared her to come up with something better.

Trina opened her mouth to reply then closed it. "I've got nothing." She said in defeat.

Tristan just laughed.

"What were you guys talking about, Tris? Who's this dream girl?" Trina asked, now that they were alone.

Tristan blushed immediately, and remained silent.

"Come on, little brother. It's me! Your Treens!" She said trying to get him to open up like he used to when he was younger.

Tristan sighed knowing that she wouldn't let it go. "I guess I had another dream last night, and Ashley heard me when I fell out of my bed…" He was interrupted by Trina's giggles. He sent her a glare.

"Sorry!" She muttered, trying to hold back her laughter at the thought of her brother falling out of bed. "Continue, please." He shot her another glare before continuing.

"Anyway, I guess she also heard me muttering when I got up to take a shower." He said, avoiding her eyes.

"Tris!" She admonished. "You know I'm not gonna fall for that! Spill!" She commanded.

"She heard me say Rory's name." He said in defeat.

"Mary?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"You've been dreaming about Rory?" She asked, trying to get her thoughts straight.

"Yup." He answered.

"Why?" She asked. Tristan was taken aback by her question. He never really thought about it.

"I…I don't…I don't know!" He said, looking down at the ground. "I guess I never really thought about it. But lately….actually since the day I got back, I haven't been able to get her out of my head." He shook his head and chuckled remembering Ashley's words from earlier.

"I guess I'd been spacing out. When I went to Chilton, I had all these flashbacks of some of our encounters, and I guess Ashley caught me." He said with a rueful smile.

"I tried to play it off that I was thinking of work or school, but she called me on it." He said shaking his head. "Your child is far too smart for her own good." He pointed an accusing finger at his sister.

"Blame her dad for that!" Trina said laughing.

"Anyway, she said that when I think of work or school, I have more of a scowl on my face. Apparently I've had a 'dreamy' look on my face, and said dreamy look is indicative of me thinking of a girl. And that's when you walked in." He finished giving her a mocking bow.

Trina chuckled. "She's right you know?" He just looked at her quizzically.

"You do have a scowl on your face when you're thinking about work or school." She said in an amused tone.

"Really?" He asked in surprise.

"Yup!" She said nodding her head. "And you have been looking dreamy when you space out. I was gonna ask you what was up the last time I caught you at it, but I guess I never got around to it."

"So what's going on, baby brother?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said allowing his shoulders to slump. "I've been thinking about her a lot, like something's trying to tell me something. That same something is what really helped me to decide to come home for the holidays this year." He paused, trying to gather his thoughts.

"It still eludes me, but I know it has something to do with her. I dunno. I dunno what it is I'm doing or what I'm thinking. Do you know for the past 5 years, I've been hallucinating?" He said, sounding a bit crazed.

Trina's eyes widened, questioning the sanity of her younger sibling.

"I'm not crazy!" He admonished. "It's just that I've had false sightings of her. That one time in New York this past summer? Before I broke up with Summer?" She laughed at that. He glared.

"Sorry…but that was funny!" She whined. "Continue…" She said rolling her eyes when Tristan just continued to glare.

"Well, I saw this girl at a café. She looked like her from behind and was reading a book…" Trina interrupted.

"Tell me you didn't!" Trina gasped.

"Oh, I didn't…but I almost did!" He said, nodding his head.

"Oh no!" She said putting a hand to her mouth. "What happened?" She whispered.

"Nothing!" He exclaimed.

"What!?" She shouted. He laughed.

"She stood up and when I saw her profile, I saw that she was Asian. It wasn't her so I turned around, embarrassed at what I had almost done!" He said, blushing at the memory.

"Aww…Tris!" She said putting her arm around his shoulder.

"Wait, there's more." He mumbled.

"Quit holding out on me!" She said, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow!" He yelled. "What the hell was that for?" He said rubbing his head.

"For holding back again. Tell me already!" She said, almost begging.

"I saw her at Hartford Mall the morning of the party." He said, pausing for dramatic effect. Apparently it was working.

"What _happened_!?!" She asked, practically jumping out of her skin.

"She's with Logan Huntzberger." He said in a sad voice.

"WHAT?!" She yelled.

"Dammit, Trina, stop yelling!" He said covering his ears.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Last she heard through the grapevine, Logan was single again. But she didn't want to tell him that in case her sources were wrong. Besides, from what she knew it was recent. If she was the girlfriend, there was still a chance they'd get back together. She didn't want to give Tristan false hope.

"I'm pretty sure." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "They looked pretty chummy. He wasn't hugging her or kissing her or anything, but I didn't stay long enough to find out." He said hurriedly.

"Why not?" She asked a little agitated.

"I didn't want to stick around in case he did start to hug or kiss her." He said, his frustration from that day, returning.

"You should have talked to her. At least said 'Hi!'" She scolded.

"That's what everyone keeps saying!" He scoffed.

"Who's everyone?" She asked curiously.

"Paris." He answered. "They're roommates." He supplied, when Trina looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Really?" She asked in surprise.

"Yup!" He said shortly. "Apparently, my absence at Chilton gave them the chance to be friends. They lived together at Yale before too." He said a little bitterly.

"Wow!" Was all Trina could say.

"I know." He said shaking his head, still trying to figure out how Paris and Rory became friends.

"Have you tried calling her?" Trina asked, getting back to the subject at hand.

"Why would I do that?" He said, incredulously.

"Why not?" She asked. He just gave her another look. "What harm could it do? You call, you catch up, you find out if she's single…" She trailed off.

"I don't think so." He said shaking his head. "She hates me remember?"

"I doubt that Tris." She said sadly. "If she's as great as you've always told me, then I'm pretty sure she doesn't hate you." She said sympathetically.

"What are you afraid of?" She asked.

"Why do you guys keep asking me that?" He said in frustration.

"Look. It's me. Big sis. I'm not gonna lie to you." She said looking him in the eye. He nodded for her to continue.

"_Man up_!" She scolded, his eyes widened in surprise. "What? Seriously. You've never been afraid to approach a girl before. What's the difference with this one?" She held up a hand to stop him when she saw that he was going to respond. "I meant that rhetorically." He sat back and rolled his eyes at her.

"I know you say she's different from all the other girls. But that doesn't mean you can't talk to her. She's still just a girl!" Trina tried to reason with him.

"Seriously, the worst that could happen is that she really is dating Logan. And you don't have a chance with her." She saw his defeated look. "Not now anyway." She added. He looked up at her and gave her a questioning look.

"You guys could become friends. And who knows…somewhere down the line, maybe things won't work out with her and Huntzberger and you'll have a chance." She said, shrugging her shoulders as if it were so easy.

"Riiiight." He said, nodding, then shaking his head almost immediately in the negative. "What the hell are you talking about?" He said, looking at Trina like she was crazy.

"Just this, Tris. You'll never know what kind of chance you have if you don't talk to her." She said. "You can't rely on sources to get info for you. She's the only one that can give you honest answers."

She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "And if she can't see what a great guy you are, then she doesn't deserve you!" She whispered. He hugged her back.

"Thanks, Trina." He whispered back.

"Just think about it Tris. Maybe talking to her will help you move on. I never realized you still had feelings for her." She said honestly. He stiffened in her arms.

"I don't have feelings for her!" He said quickly.

"And I shall name you 'Denial'." She said, smacking the back of his head once more.

He glared and rubbed the back of his head.

"Just think about it, ok?" She asked, looking him in the eye. Before turning to walk out of the kitchen to check on Ashley.

"Ok, but I don't have feelings for her." He called out. She just waved her hand dismissively, not bothering to turn around.

"I don't!" He muttered to himself.

This was going to be a long day.

TBC


	18. You…you’re Mary!

**AN: Thanks again for the wonderful response! I'm glad you guys all seem to like Trina. You guys have any idea who I modeled her after? And I'm really stretching it cause she's a total AU version…but she's not from GG. Any guesses:) Anyway, responses to your reviews on the last chapter are at the end…Thanks to my wonderful beta rh-fntc , who always encourages me and lets me know if I'm going on the right path, even if you guys hate me! lol…anyway, enough babble... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, Tristan would have come back! I also do not own "Always Something There to Remind Me" or Naked Eyes. **

**Chapter 18 **

The rest of her Sunday was pretty fun. She'd spent it looking for Christmas trees with her family. She still got giddy thinking about that. Family. It helped her get her mind off her problems and back into the holiday spirit. After much teasing and complaining, the complaining done mostly by her father, they had decided on seven different Christmas trees.

She smiled remembering the look on her father's face after they had brought the trees in. They steadily tried to argue their point of needing all the trees, even getting Gigi to side with them. She laughed out loud remembering her father's outburst. She believed his exact words were, "I'm surrounded by crazy!" before going out to get the last tree. She looked around at the mess she'd made.

It was now Tuesday. She was supposed to be cleaning out her stuff from her old room, which was to become Gigi's room. She laughed when her mom told her what had happened when she and her dad tried changing everything for Gigi. She let her mom know that it was ok, and that she'd move her stuff to the upstairs guest bedroom.

That's what she was doing now. Sorting through her stuff. She had four piles going. One for stuff she was going to keep in the room. The second for stuff she would bring back to the apartment. The third and fourth were items to go to storage and items to throw away.

The 'throw away' pile was conspicuously small. Storage pile wasn't much bigger. But the items to bring to the upstairs room and the apartment were almost as tall as her. She found a box with some pictures and decided to take a break to reminisce.

"Hmmm…" She said to herself, looking at a rare picture of herself, her mom and her dad during Christmas, more than 15 years ago. "I wonder if Paris would consider making a scrapbook for me." She though aloud remembering Paris' arts and crafts phase.

After some more rummaging, she found her Chilton yearbooks. She quickly grabbed the one marked 2001, her sophomore year. She thumbed through it, noticing she was in a lot more pictures than she thought. Someone had taken a candid shot of her reading at lunch, and there were a few pictures of her and Paris arguing during a Franklin meeting. Well, it was more like Paris yelling at her and her waiting for Paris to stop. She smiled thinking how far they'd come.

Before she knew it, she'd reached the class photos. Oddly enough, the picture she was staring at was of none other than Tristan Dugray. She stared at the picture remembering what he looked like back then, and trying to remember how he'd looked at the mall. He'd run out pretty quickly, but she was still able to catch a fair glimpse of him.

He was definitely taller, his hair a little longer, as it no longer stuck out every which way. Yet it still had that 'rolled out of bed' look. Either way, she had to admit it worked for him. He'd lost some of the 'baby fat' in his face. It wasn't as round as it was in the picture. She looked at the smirk he had planted on his face, and wondered if he still did that. Those thoughts however, led to thoughts of his lips. She wondered if his lips looked the same, and if they still felt as goo…

"Ugh!" She berated herself, shaking herself of those thoughts. "Stupid Tristan, and his stupid Tristan lips!" She muttered to herself. She was glad that no one was home at the time. Her mom had left with Christopher and Gigi to get breakfast. If her mom had been around for her little outburst, she'd never hear the end of it.

She continued to look through the yearbook. She'd never really taken the time to look through them, as she didn't think there was anything worth looking at. Which was why she was surprised to see a picture of her and Tristan. It was the day after Madeline's party. The day they'd buried the hatchet and decided to try to be friends. The picture had been taken as they were leaving class, trying to go through the doorway at the same time. She had to smile remembering that moment.

_Flashback _

_Rory had just finished talking to Paris, when she realized she left her notebook in the classroom. She whirled around and headed back into the classroom, almost running right into Tristan. They both just stood there, not saying anything. They were still a bit skittish around each other after what had happened at Madeline's party. Finally after about 30 seconds of silence, Tristan said something. _

_"Uh...you left this…" He said as he handed her the notebook she was looking for. _

_"Oh yeah I did. Thanks." She said nervously. _

_"Sure." He said, and paused. They both turned and tried to go through the doorway, then backed up. _

_"Well, that could have been a potential Marx Brothers moment." She said lightly, trying to ease the tension in the air. _

_"You go first." He said, motioning to the door with his hand. _

_"Ok." She agreed. She started to leave, but then quickly turned back. Tristan, not being prepared, almost ran into her again. "I think we need to talk." She blurted out before he could say anything. _

_"About what?" He said a bit apprehensively. _

_"Tristan, you know about what!" She said a bit exasperated. _

_"No I don't." He said, slightly bewildered. He truthfully had an idea what she wanted to talk about, but he wanted her to confirm before he made a fool of himself. _

_"Look, we have a lot of work ahead of us. We also have about two and a half years of being in the same school. I don't want things to be weird between us. Don't you think it'd be good to at least try to talk about this?" She said, making her point. _

_"Ok." He conceded. _

_"Good." She said satisfied. She turns toward the door the same time he does, and they both try to go through the doorway at the same time again. She heard him chuckle a bit nervously. "I'm gonna go first." She said looking back at him, giving him a small smile. _

_"Right." He said, chuckling some more. _

_End Flashback _

That was when they'd made a truce, and she gave him, what she now considered the _awful_ advice of taking Paris on a date. Too bad he'd still been into Summer.

She scoffed at that thought. She remembered what Paris had told her about Tristan dating Summer not too long ago. At least they weren't together now, not that she cared.

Before long, she was looking through her Junior yearbook, and she came across the Junior class pictures. Where his should have been, was a space that had captioned "Tristan Dugray – Not Pictured". The class pictures had been taken a week after he'd been sent away. She brushed her finger across the rectangle where his face should have been. She was sad when he left. They hadn't been the best of friends, nor were they enemies. They were definitely something though.

She wondered what would have been if he'd been given the chance to stay. Would she have given him a chance? That's what Lorelai seemed to think.

_Flashback _

_"Rory, what's so wrong with admitting that you might have feelings for him?" Lorelai asked her daughter with concern. At first she'd taken the matter lightly and thought teasing might give Rory some courage and talk to Tristan, just to prove her mom wrong. But looking at her daughter now, made her realize how this was truly affecting her. She'd never seen Rory so distraught over one boy. Lorelai had a feeling however that this boy might be the one, if Rory just gave him a chance. _

_Rory continued to look down and shrugged. "I dunno, mom." She looked up and sighed. "I know it's been five years, but doesn't it seem strange? We were barely friends when he left and all of a sudden I'm expected to fall for him? I mean it's not like I know anything about him. What if he turns out to be an even bigger jerk?" By the end of her rant, she was practically whining. _

_"Hon, I met the boy, remember? He didn't seem like much of a jerk to me." She said gently, giving her daughter a knowing look. "Besides, didn't Paris let you know what was going on with him?" _

_"Yeah." Rory sighed. "He's finishing up at Stanford. In the top 5 of his class…not like at Chilton. I think she said he had some kind of business, but I forget what it is." She prattled off, seemingly unfazed. _

_"Okay…" Lorelai said, eyeing her daughter in confusion. "Doesn't that show you he's changed?" _

_"What's different?" Rory scoffed. "We knew he could get into an Ivy League school. I always knew he was smart, and the business sounds like something he would do. He is of society." She finished rolling her eyes. _

_'Wow!' Lorelai thought to herself. 'She's really fighting herself on this one!' She shook her head sadly. "Hon. Like I said, I met the guy, and he was really nice. I never would have known he was Tristan if he didn't mention he knew you. Not from the description you gave me of him." She said, trying to get through to her daughter. _

_Rory just rolled her eyes. She was about to say something when her mom cut her off. _

_"I dunno, kiddo. He is a cutie, and definitely a charmer. He wasn't even trying either. I can only imagine what would have happened if you had given him a chance back at Chilton." Lorelai chuckled. "If he was anything like your father, you would have been a goner!" She smiled, remembering her time at Chilton, with Chris. _

_"What do you mean?" Rory said a little shocked at her mom's revelation. _

_"Ror, you never really got the chance to know the guy." Lorelai said with her lips pressed together in a thin line. "Like you said, he left when you guys just started to be civil with each other. You were almost friends. I really think if he had stayed, you guys might have ended up together." Lorelai said nodding her head. _

_"Are you serious?" Rory exclaimed. "I mean, come on mom! He didn't even like me back then…" _

_"Wow, babe!" Lorelai said, gaping at her daughter. "I know you're exactly like me, but my God!" She said shaking her head in mock disappointment. "Huh…I wonder if Emily as this problem." Rory just looked at her mom like she was crazy. _

_"Obliviousness seems to run in the family." She said smartly, giving her daughter a mischievous grin. "Ror, this kid really liked you. I'm not saying he was in love with you back then, but he seemed genuinely torn up about not treating you right back then." She said watching her daughter's reaction, hoping she got through. _

_"I dunno." Rory just sighed. _

_"Just don't completely write him off, ok?" Lorelai said, reaching over to hug her daughter. _

_"Ok." Rory answered, allowing herself to be engulfed in her mother's arms. Trying to find the answers like she did when she was a kid. "Thanks." _

_"Of course! It's what I'm here for!" Lorelai answered, pulling back slightly. "That and for comic relief of course…and torturing Taylor and Emily any chance I get!" She said evilly. _

_Rory laughed at her mother's outburst. She always knew how to make her feel better. _

_End Flashback _

Now, she sat here, looking at an old yearbook, trying to figure out if her mom was right. She didn't know what was wrong. Her mom was right, Tristan was attractive. She thought back again to the day at the mall. Although it was quick, she had to admit that he was still very good looking. She sighed shaking herself of those thoughts. 'Can't go down that road again!' She scoffed to herself.

Someone clearing their throat caught her attention. She looked up to see Logan leaning against her doorway. "Logan!" She said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Ace!" He said pushing himself off the doorway to make his way to her. "Just needed an escape from Shira and Mitchum. They're driving me crazy!" He said, plopping down on her bed.

"No comment!" She said laughing. "So what, you decided to leave crazy for crazy?" She said with a raised brow. "Stars Hollow isn't exactly known for it's sanity!" She said with an amused smile.

Logan just smirked at her. "I'll take this crazy over Huntzberger crazy, any day!" He laughed. "What's all this stuff and why were you so pensive awhile ago?" He asked, motioning to all her junk.

"Pensive?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "How eloquent of you!"

"I guess that word a day calendar you gave me really helps." He said dryly. "Stop, evading. What's up?" He said giving her a look that told her that he wasn't messing around.

She didn't say anything. She just handed him the yearbook. He looked at her curiously.

"Just look." She said, motioning again to the yearbook with her chin. The page she had it opened to, had a collage of pictures. Dead center was a picture of the two of them the night he left. The collage was of the night of the Romeo and Juliet performances. She didn't know that it had been taken. She could tell that it had been taken right before he left because they both had grins on their faces.

_"… I might kiss you goodbye but, uh, your boyfriend's watching. Take care of yourself, Mary." _

She smiled again, remembering that exact moment. She was broken from her thoughts as Logan spoke.

Still looking at the picture he asked, "So what exactly happened between you two? I was always under the impression that I was the first of my kind for you to date." He said smirking at her.

"Huh?" She asked, clearly taken off guard.

He chuckled at her dazed response. "_My kind_…Tristan. I thought you hadn't dated anyone from 'Society' till you met me." He asked still amused.

"Oh!" She laughed, eyes getting wide with understanding.

"We never dated." She shook her head chuckling. "God! We hated each other!"

He eyed her skeptically.

"No, really!" She explained catching his look. "He called me 'Mary' the first day of school! From then on he tormented me…" She continued to describe her first meeting in Remmy's class.

"So basically, just like how you and I started?" He asked, with a gleam in his eyes.

"What? _Noooo_!" She denied. He laughed at her obliviousness.

"Ace, you know you hated me when we first met!" He laughed, looking at her wide-eyed expression. She just gaped at him unable to say anything.

Then his expression changed to one of deep thought. "Wait a minute." He said.

Then leaning forward he asked, "Did you say, '_Mary'_?" She nodded. Then he broke out in full laughter, falling backwards on the small bed.

"Oh wow! This just gets better and better!" He said, barely getting it out through his laughter. Rory just sat in the same place. Her look of confusion turning into a scowl.

"What's so damned funny?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"You….you're Mary!!!!" He said breaking out into a new fit of giggles.

She rolled her eyes in irritation. "Uh, _yeah_…I just told you that!"

"No, no…" He exclaimed, sitting up when he heard the tone in her voice. He quickly tried to regain composure. "Sorry." He choked out as he giggled again. He took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking.

"Ok." He sighed. "You're Mary." He said as if it explained everything.

"I think we established that." She said grumpily, scowling at him.

Realizing she didn't get it, he explained further. "I told you I knew him, right?" She simply nodded. At her actions he continued.

"We weren't the best of friends, but we hung out. He was a cool guy. In many ways, we were a lot a like." He explained. She snorted.

"What?" He asked before continuing.

"You were nothing alike! I dunno why people keep telling me that you were!" She said, scowl deepening.

"Rory" He said, using her real name on the rare occasion that he was being serious with her. "We were. You didn't know me back then. We're only a year apart. We didn't go to the same school, but trust me when I say we were pretty much each other's counterparts." He said, looking at her to make sure she understood. She just nodded, her scowl lessening. Satisfied with her reaction, he continued.

"Besides, I wasn't much different from how I was in high school compared to when you first met me. I just became a little pickier about who I had my flings with." He said knowingly. She glared at him impatiently.

"_Anyway_…" He said dramatically, indicating that he was continuing with his story. "As I told you before, we knew each other. Weren't BFF or anything, but not enemies either. We'd talk sometimes, share a drink here and there. Check out the prospects at parties to see who was worth hooking up with…you know, the usual."

She snorted, and he gave her a big smile.

"The one thing I always remembered about him was that he always talked about this girl. At first I thought it was cool. Used to tease him about her, and he'd deny it adamantly. But then it kind of got annoying. He seemed all angsty and heartbroken all the time. He became a downer." He paused, seeing a sad look on her face. "You have to realize, back then I really didn't care about anyone but myself and when the next hookup was. I'm not proud of it, but it's true."

She just looked at him and nodded.

"So yeah, he would moan on and on about this girl." He paused again giving her a look she couldn't decipher. He then began to smile. "The reason why I was laughing was cause this girl of his…he called her Mary." He leaned back a bit and watched her reaction. At first she just looked confused then her eyes got wide. She just pointed to herself in question, and he nodded.

"No. No. You're wrong!" She said shaking her head. "He didn't like me. I'm sure he was talking about someone else named Mary." She said, clearly not believing what she had been told. Logan just shook his head and started laughing again. Once again she was in denial, a trait of hers that he was quite familiar with.

"See…that's the thing…I know I'm right." He said smugly.

"How can you know that? You didn't know us back then! Besides, that was what, five years ago!" She said scowling at him.

"Well, Ace, you know I have a fairly good memory. So time is not an issue." He said haughtily. He smirked noticing her scowl deepen. He just thought she was so cute when she was angry. He paused to just look at her and briefly remember the time they shared together. He was broken from his thoughts at the sound of her clearing her throat.

"Would you care to elaborate?" She deadpanned. Again he chuckled. God he loved her. Too bad it didn't work out. Maybe this Tristan guy would be the one she needed. From what he remembered, he really wasn't a bad guy. And if what he heard on the grapevine was correct, he was definitely someone that was worthy of Rory. If only he could help convince her.

"Uh…sorry." He said smirking at her, obviously lying. "I know I'm right, because when he first started talking about her, he talked about the new girl at school…he didn't call her 'Mary', he said that she 'was a Mary'. Two totally different things." He said giving her a pointed look. She nodded reluctantly.

"I had forgotten about that till now. Cause in time, he did address you as Mary, as though it were your name." She was about to protest at him insisting that it was her, when he held up his hand to interrupt. "And no, I know it wasn't someone else. Cause the first time he talked about you, he described the first time you met. Exactly as you described it to me. I didn't really think about it till you mentioned being called 'Mary'." Again, she looked at him with skepticism. Then he began to recite verbatim, doing a pretty good impression of Tristan's voice.

"You guys won't believe what happened in school! I met this girl…_" _He chuckled, and she got goose bumps from how eerily similar it sounded to Tristan's. "A total Mary! I walked in late to Remmy's class, cause I'd been out visiting my grandfather and when I walked back to my seat, there she was. All bright, big, blue, innocent eyes. She's pretty cute. Long dark brown hair." Again he chuckled, still playing the role. "After class, I ran after her and offered to give her my notes. I backed her up against the wall, and man, I could tell she was nervous! When I offered to study with her, get this…she said something about studying…"

"…being a solitary activity." She finished. He smirked. She looked at him in awe.

"How could you remember that? By the way, nice impersonation there!"

He smiled. "Ace, you've never seen me study a day in my life. At least not the way you and Paris do! How do you think I graduated from Yale?" She just looked at him clearly not wanting to play the guessing game. He just sighed.

"You're no fun!" He shook his head in disappointment. "I have a nearly photographic memory!" He said proudly.

"How is it _nearly_ photographic!" She laughed at his words.

"Ace, if I had a perfectly photographic memory, I should be able to remember the names of all the girls I've met or been with." He said giving her a pointed look.

She blushed at his revelation.

"I never lied about that. I'm really good at remembering things when I want to. If it was something I didn't want to block out, I remember it." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"_Amazing_." She said sarcastically, shaking her head, fighting the smile that threatened to appear on her face.

"I know. I am, aren't I?" He said smugly. He held up a hand to stop her protest.

"Anyway, as fun as it was to catch up and be the one to enlighten you on Dugray's infatuation with you…ah-ah!" He said shaking a finger at her, when again she was about to protest. "I came by to hang out and see if you wanted to help me with some last minute shopping. I ran into Lorelai outside before I came in here. She wants to go too, so get a move on!" He said, pulling her up by both arms, and shoving her towards her closet.

"I thought you said you wanted to _see_ if I wanted to go!" She said laughing.

"I changed my mind, I'm not giving you a choice. So hurry up!" He said playfully.

"You're something you know that?" She said giving him a warm smile.

"Something good I hope!" He said cockily.

"Definitely!" She said. "Whoever you end up with is going to be really lucky to have you." She said sincerely.

He gave her a genuine smile this time. "Thanks, Ace. You know…you're pretty special too, right? If he doesn't know that, then he's an idiot!"

She knew which 'he' Logan was talking about, but didn't protest this time. "Thanks, Logan."

She turned to get ready as he walked out of the room.

"This better work!" He muttered to himself with a sigh.

TBC

AN2: So there it is. Obviously, I hope you see where this is going. If not, you'll just have to wait. I decided to put my responses at the end this time, cause I figured you guys really just want to read the story. Anyway, hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review!

**rh-fntc - **It's all good. You always tell me what you think:) I'm glad you liked Trina though. I'm pretty proud of her:) Thanks again for being such a wonderful beta!

**Spreeaholic1 - **Thank you!

**mrmp - **LOL…they will, they will!

**deal4321 - **I'm sorry if I teased you guys on CH16...actually I'm not! Lol…It'll be soon…just not sure how soon. :) I'm glad I have you at the edge of your seat…just don't fall off! Lol…I'm glad you're liking it…thanks for reading!

**enviedxl0ve - **Don't fall! LOL…I'm glad you think so…don't worry...it's coming soon…thanks for reading!

**Myra - **Of course he does…just doesn't want to be the first to admit it:) I'm glad you liked the moment with Trina. I figure it's only fair he have someone of his own he connects with.

**Curley-Q - **He's always dreaming about her. :) He's constantly reminded, but it's only now that he's been paying attention to it happening. I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reading.

**LilAngel1991 - **LOL…boys are dumb, what can I say? I'm glad you like Ashley...I like her too!

**pinklebutterfly - **LOL…that rant about having a hot uncle cracked me up! Thanks! I needed it. I'm glad you liked this story. The Troryness is coming soon. I promise! Thanks for reading!

**FairyGirl03 - **Yes, poor Tristan. I know… the updates aren't working, so I just check the sight everynight to see if there are new updates. I'm glad you liked this chapter…please don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of this last one. \

**Jess - **"I can't wait til your story is complete and I can read the whole thing at once." That right there is probably the best thing anyone's told me by far. I love the thought that you would reread this. I know I do when I find a really good fic. You totally made my day.

I'm really glad you liked this chapter…obviously cause it was all Tristan…lol…I'm really curious to know what you thought of this one. I hope you don't hate me, but I'm pretty sure you know where it's headed now, since you practically read my mind:)

Oh, and I didn't get your PM…get my email off my profile and just email me. put GG on the subject so I know it's you. Updates still aren't working, so ya.

And, hey…if you have an idea, feel free to PM me or send me an email. Email is probably best since the alerts and PMs don't seem to be working now. I don't promise that I will use your idea, but maybe it will give me inspiration for something or for another fic. Thanks again for reading…your one f my favorite reviewers!

**DevilPup - **THANK YOU:) "So, that was funny. I like Trina. She reminds me of me... hitting boys... sorry, I liked it." Hey! I don't blame you…I wrote it cause it's what I used to do when I was in high school. If I didn't think my younger brother would kick my ass, I'd still do it now…lol… Of course, Rory's not the only crazy one…it's Tristan's story…he can't be completely normal:) And he didn't ask about Logan cause he barely knew Lorelai…plus, they didn't talk long enough for it to have come up. Remember, she had to run cause she was late.

**trorygirl - **LOL… ya, I love Ash too…I mean…she called him out without knowing it…and he can't get mad at her cause she's only 12:) I'm glad you liked the dream thing…it's obviously my running joke in the story. I'm trying to find another place to put one…it just amuses me so:) And yes, big sister's there to save the day…sort of…I'm glad you liked it…thanks for reading!

**Mongoose 187 - **Thank you so much! It really means a lot from you. You're always the first to review too:) Thanks again, and I hope you like this one.


	19. I Hope This Works!

**AN: Thanks again for all your lovely reviews! Responses are at the bottom. Hope you like this chapter! Thanks to my beta rh-fntc for being such a great sounding board and inspiration! Hope you all enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 19**

Tristan woke up with a groan. He forced one eye open to look at the time, then rolled over to his back. As he recalled the events from the night before, he had to smile. He and Trina had stayed up late talking about what she had kindly dubbed his 'dilemma'. He really didn't know what the fuss was about. So he liked a girl. Big deal. She seemed to think it was way more than that.

_Flashback_

"_God! I missed you little brother!" Trina laughed, while taking another shot. _

_Tristan smiled at his sister. "I know. I missed you too. But it's not like I don't see you!" _

_She looked at him with a raised brow. _

"_What?" He asked. "You came to California two months ago when you were on business!" She just snorted._

"_Yeah, lunch for a couple of hours with your baby brother who hasn't been home in forever was enough quality time! Uh…no. I don't think so!" She said lifting her head for another shot._

"_Hey now! Easy with that! I'm not the one with work tomorrow!" He said in an amused tone, reaching to take a shot himself._

"_Tristan, Tristan, Tristan…I'm older and wiser. I've been doing this a lot longer than you, my boy. I think I know my way around a can of whipped cream!" She smiled, shooting another shot of whipped cream in her mouth. _

_He laughed at the look of ecstasy on her face as she swallowed the creamy confection. _

"_Mm…perfect! That hit the spot!" She said, smacking her lips. He was almost doubled over with laughter now._

_It was 1:30 in the morning. They'd been up catching up on things. He'd missed this, but hadn't realized how much till this moment. He watched his sister as she got up to go get some more treats from the kitchen. _

_Growing up, he'd relied on his sister for support and advice. Part of why he'd been sent away to military school was because she'd been too busy to be there for him. At least that's how he felt. When Janlan had first fallen ill, during Tristan's freshman year at Chilton, was when he began to act out. This put a strain on his relationship with his family. Janlan and Trina were the only ones who'd been able to keep him in line._

_The summer before his junior year was when he felt things were at its worst. Trina was much older than Tristan and had just gotten a job as a junior exec for an advertising company. _

_She'd been pretty busy with her new job, and he'd felt abandoned. _

_That along with Janlan's continuous deteriorating health, his realization that he didn't know who, besides Paris was his true friend, and finding out Rory hated him, pushed him off the edge, sending him right into Duncan and Bowman's arms. Even if they were trouble, it was better than having no one at all, right? _

_Tristan shook his head remembering what happened. Although, he knows now that military school had been a blessing for him, he still knows how stupid it was to hang out with those two. _

"_I was such a dumbass!" He muttered to himself, not noticing Trina's entrance into the family room._

"_You're only noticing this now?" She mused, smirking to let him know it was just a joke. _

_He jumped when he heard her voice. "Geez! Wear a bell!" Trina just laughed at his shocked expression._

"_Chill, little brother. Ok, now that we've gotten the pleasantries out of the way, why don't you tell me about Mary?" She grinned, mischievously. _

_He cleared his throat and looked away. "What do you mean? You know who she is."_

"_Cut the crap, Tristan." She said as she made her way back to the sofa. There was no malice behind her words, but her tone made it clear that there was no room for argument._

"_There's something going on with you. You're…distracted. I'm pretty sure that the distraction is a certain Chilton Alumni that once caught your fancy." She said giving him a knowing look. _

_Noting his inability to look her in the eye, she realized, "Could it be that this girl…" She paused, taking in the slight blush in his cheeks. "Oh my God! Tris? Are you still in love with her?" She asked, shocked._

"_What?! What do you mean _still_?" He asked, incredulous. "I…I'm not in love with her!" He sputtered. "I never have been!" He said, shaking his head adamantly._

_She looked at him with a raised brow. "Are you sure about that? Don't lie to me. I know you!"_

"_I'm not lying!" He insisted._

"_Oh wow…you're in total denial!" She laughed, unable to contain herself. He just scowled at her._

_She held up her hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, Tris. I'm not laughing at you!" He just gave her a look._

"_Seriously! I'm just laughing cause I can't believe you don't realize how important she is to you!" She said, sincerely. He just looked at her curiously. _

"_Huh?" He asked, clearly confused._

"_I say again…_Wow_!" She looked at him for a minute. "Tris, you have feelings for this girl."_

"_So I had a crush on her in high school! Big deal!" He scoffed._

"_Uh-uh. This goes way beyond a crush." At his look, she tried to appease him. "Ok, so maybe you're not in love with her, but you really care for her, don't you?" She said softly, letting him know that she was being serious and that he could trust her._

"_I suppose you could say that. I dunno, I never really thought of it, I guess." He shrugged._

"_I mean, yeah, I liked her in High School. Loved to tease her. She always got this look in her eyes when she was pissed off. It was damned sexy!" He said dreamily, remembering Rory during the Chilton days._

"_Uh-huh…yeah…you don't like her at all. I see that clearly now. What was I thinking?" She deadpanned, giving him a pointed look._

"_Trina, that was in high school!" He whined._

"_Look, little brother, it's me. You don't have to lie to me." Trina said seriously._

"_But I'm not lying." He said, sounding a bit unsure._

"_Look, you're obviously in denial." She said to him. "Just hear me out." He nodded._

"_I think you still have feelings for her, whether or not you realize that you have them!" She said quickly, seeing that he was about to protest yet again. "Just watching you talk about how sexy she was when she got angry, proves it!" She exclaimed._

"_How is that?" He asked, skeptically._

"_You got all starry eyed and 'dreamy' as Ashley stated earlier!" She said, almost laughing, at the look of incredulousness on his face._

"_I do not!" He argued._

"_Oh, little brother, but you do! I wish I had a tape recorder, so you could hear yourself! Or better yet, a video recorder!" She smiled, as he threw a throw pillow at her. She caught it easily and threw it back, sticking her tongue out at him._

"_Come on…just tell me." She said in a tone letting him know that she wanted to be there for him._

"_I dunno. I…I….Suppose you're right, and I do harbor some feelings for Rory…" He contemplated. "…What do I do about it?" He said, softly. _

"_Why don't you talk to her?" She asked, watching his reaction._

"_Why does everyone keep telling me that?" He sighed in frustration, gripping the hair on the top of his head._

"_Cause its true." She said simply. "Look, I don't know this girl, but if she's as wonderful as I think she is…" He gave her a questioning look. "Well, if you're acting like this, she must simply be marvelous. I've never seen you so nervous about a girl in your life!" She explained, batting his hand away from his head. "How many times have we told you to stop doing that?" She said, referring to his nervous habit._

_He smiled sheepishly, letting his hand drop down to his lap. "She is." He said softly. _

_It was Trina's turn to give him a questioning look. "Wonderful." He smiled. "And she hates me." He said sadly._

"_Awe, Tris…I'm sure she doesn't hate you!" She said, scooting closer to throw an arm around his shoulder in comfort. _

_He chuckled bitterly. "Oh, but she does. She practically yelled it to all of Chilton." He said shaking his head._

"_I'm sure she didn't mean it." She said wrapping him in a warm hug._

"_You know, her mom said the same thing." He said, smiling._

"_Her mom?" She said confused. "You won't talk to her, but you'll talk to her mom?" She asked in shock. He laughed at the look on her face._

"_Last Friday, before dinner I was at the park, and I ran into her there. I didn't know it was her at first, but we got to talking. Somehow we got to talking about Rory. I mentioned her hating me and she told me what you did. Oddly enough, she thinks I should talk to her too." He explained._

"_See?" She exclaimed. "Just talk to her!" He just snorted._

"_I don't think so. I know you mean well, but I don't see how talking to her will help anything." He said sadly._

"_Well, you'll never know until you try." She said reassuringly. "What does it hurt?"_

"_The fact that I may find out she really does hate me!" He said hotly._

"_Tris, I highly doubt that. And if she does, she's not worth your time, and you can move on." She said sympathetically._

"_Huh?" He asked, confused again._

"_Have you ever thought that maybe the reason why you've never had a truly healthy relationship is because maybe, subconsciously, you've been harboring feelings for her?" She asked gently, so as not to get him worked up again._

"_You've got to be kidding!" He began to argue. She held up her hand to stop him._

"_Hold on! Let me get this out and just listen, k?" She asked. He nodded as he crossed his arms._

"_Ok, maybe, just maybe, you've had deeper feelings than you wanted to acknowledge, and you've been comparing everyone you've ever dated to her, which in turn forces you to hold back, since it's not her." When she finished, she waited to hear his reaction. So far so good, as he wasn't yelling._

_So many emotions flashed across his face. He seemed to be arguing with himself. Finally, his shoulders seemed to sag in defeat._

"_Maybe you're right." He muttered. "But I'm not in love with her!" He said, giving her a pointed look._

"_Ok, ok." She laughed. "Not yet." She muttered to herself. Thankfully, Tristan was too caught up in his thoughts to hear her._

"_I still don't know what to do." He said, almost whining now. "I mean, ok, yeah…talk to her. But how? I don't know her number, and somehow I don't think this is something that can be done over the phone." He said, sounding defeated._

"_We'll think of something, little brother." She said, patting his shoulder. "We'll think of something."_

_End Flashback_

That night they hadn't come up with anything. At least nothing he was willing to do. Trina kept getting all these ideas, one involving him serenading her. He absolutely did not want to do that. Even if he was willing, he didn't think subjecting her to his voice would work in his favor. He wasn't too worried. It's not like anything had to be done right this second.

He sighed, looking at the clock again. It was 9:00 am. He didn't really have anything planned today. Maybe he'd see if Trina or Ashley wanted to do something. After her self imposed sugar coma, Trina decided to call in and take the rest of this week off.

An hour later, he made his way to the kitchen and heard the phone ringing. Once again, he saw his sister and niece, preparing breakfast.

"Hey Uncle Tristan!" Ashley greeted happily.

"Hey Ash!" He returned warmly. "What's for breakfast?" He asked, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. She laughed at his eagerness.

"Mom's making cinnamon rolls. Alice made some muffins this morning, and she got some fresh fruit from the market." Ashley said, as she helped to set the table.

Tristan walked over to pour himself a cup of coffee. "Hey! Who was on the phone?" He asked before taking a sip. He leaned back against the counter and watched as Trina ran around the kitchen.

"Oh. No one. It was for mom. Someone from the DAR." Trina said evasively. Tristan didn't notice.

"What are your plans today?" He asked.

"Actually Tris, we're headed to the mall. You should come with us!" Trina offered, as she checked the oven. Tristan grimaced at the thought.

"Um…" He paused, as if thinking. "How about…no." He said sitting down and grabbing a cinnamon roll as she set a batch down on the table.

"Awe…come on Tris! It'll be fun!" Trina said, trying to convince him.

"Hmmm…stay home or go to the mall where hundreds of people are clamoring about trying to by the perfect last minute gift? No contest…I think I'll pass." He deadpanned.

Trina nudged Ashley with her elbow. "Please, Uncle Tristan!" She asked, sweetly, giving him the sad puppy eyes. Tristan sighed. He was no match for those green eyes.

"Fine." He said, not hiding his displeasure.

Ashley squealed with delight as she threw herself into her uncle's arms and planting a big kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Uncle Tris!" She said, smiling sweetly. That was enough to make his heart melt.

"You're welcome sweetie." He said, smiling warmly, and kissing her on the forehead. "Let's get a move on then! The earlier we go, the less time we have to spend there!"

Both girls just chuckled at his naiveté. Trina walked over and patted him on the head. "So young, so naïve." She said, mockingly. He glared at her playfully, and took a bite out of the cinnamon roll. His face was suddenly alight with bliss.

"Your husband, is a very lucky man! I hope he realizes that!" He said appreciatively.

"Oh, he does!" She said winking.

"Ugh! T.M.I!" He said in disgust. Trina burst out laughing!

"What's T.M.I.?" Ashley asked, confused.

"Too Much Information." Trina said proudly, grinning cheekily.

"Oh." Ashley said, still confused. "_OH_!" She said again, eyes wide with comprehension. Then grimaced. "That's gross mom!" Tristan and Trina burst out laughing.

"Ok…ok." Trina said as soon as her laughter was contained. "You're uncle's right. Let's hurry up so we can go."

Trina looked down at her watch to look at the time. 'I hope this works!' She thought to herself as she sat down to eat her own breakfast. 'Today should be interesting.'

TBC

**AN2: So that was the next chapter. Shorter than the last, but the next one's longer. Already written. Just waiting to post it. :) Hope you're all enjoying still. Now on to my thank yous…**

**HopelessRomantic44**** - **I'm glad you like Ashley. I like her too. And yes, I needed to make Logan not bad. :)

**googleaddict - **Yes! You're right! It was Trina. Good job! I wish I had something for you but you don't. so here's a pat on the back:)

**Holy Cross Baby**** - **LOL You're right…it's from VM. You never really got into it. :) Glad you're liking it and from last chapter, I think it's funny that you laughed out loud! That means I did something right! Lol

**Mary - **LOL…well, I can see how reading your own name would be strange. I think I'd feel the same way. Glad you're enjoying it so far!

**Spreeaholic1**** - **Hope you liked it. Next one is good…and twice as long as this chapter! At least in my opinion it's good. Lol You can tell me what you think next week!

**donna79**** - **Do you know yet? If you do….Shhhhh! lol…you can tell me next week if you were right! LOL. Glad you liked Trina and Ashley last chapter. I needed to give him someone he could be himself around. Someone that keeps him grounded.

**Tonje**** - **LOL…if you're dinner was like that, then I can see why it was amusing. Glad you're loving it so far!

**Myra - **LOL…I know. But we'll see. I'm glad you like it so far!

**Gilmoregirl7878**** - **I'm sure it's not the first time Ashley has been used…maybe for a main character. But I'm glad you like it. It's a very good name:)

**allovertheplace**** - **LOL…boo! See it's your own fault! I'd never forget you! You've always amused me and one of the ones who inspired me to keep going:) I'm glad you're loving it and that you liked Logan. I didn't want to do the typical, he's an asshole thing. Soon…very soon. :)

"I also think u have improved as a writer during this story it´s nice to see that!!" Thank you so much! That means a lot, especially since this is my first fic. I never wanted to write one cause you guys intimidate me so! LOL…I hope you liked this chapter even if it was short.

**iron woman**** - **I'm glad you liked it. Ya, I'm not so good with the angst. I needed something with some drama, but something that will make you laugh too. And if I can get you to laugh out loud?...that's a bonus:)

**TuggyAngel08**** - **Thank you! Hope you liked this one!

**Curley-Q**** - **Ya, I thought it would be Logan like for him to tease her about something like that. :)

**Lexie - **Patience please. I promise, it's coming. As you can see from this chapter.

**Chelle5**** - **I hope you like it…next chapter should be good.

**trorygirl**** - **'I loved this line in particular, "Stupid Tristan, and his stupid Tristan lips."'…LOL that was probably my favorite line too! I thought it would be something she says:) Obviously the kick didn't work for this chapter, but you know why. I hope next chapter will be much better for you:)

**FairyGirl03**** - **I'm glad you liked this one a bit. The Lorelai/Rory thing, well, ya, there's a reason. Also, cause I've had this chapter written for like weeks now. I've had most of this story done. I'm working on CH 21 as we speak. So hopefully, you'll stick with it. But I'm sure after reading this last one, you have an idea what will happen next chapter. :)

**Logans**** - **Hi there! Knowing you reread my story definitely means a lot, cause I do the same with some of my favorite stories.

You're too smart for your own good. But actually last chapter with Trina, Tristan and Ashley was a different day. Obviously, this chapter was the same as last. You're lucky! Lol. But I'm glad you were happy with the Logan interaction. Told you that you'd like this chapter. The BFF…definitely a Rory influence. Do you see him talking like that to Colin and Finn? LOL

You're speculations were definitely amusing. I may use them for another fic, or for one of the fics I beta:) I didn't even think how old Trina and Lorelai are. But in my fic, they won't really know each other too well. Especially since she left school at 16, Trina would have been 14, and only a freshman. But they'll sort of know each other through family and such.

Anyway, You're one of my biggest supporters, and I appreciate you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although short, cause it had Tristan. Next chapter will be better. :)

**Mongoose 187**** - **Thank you! Glad you liked Logan!

**mrmp**** - **LOL…patience dear child. It's coming. :)


	20. The Eagle Has Landed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I also do not own "Always Something There to Remind Me" or Naked Eyes. Just borrowing them for this fic.**

**AN: Here it is folks…the chapter you've all been waiting for…exactly what are Logan and Trina up to? Hmmm…Just so you know, this is the longest chapter I've written. It was also the most difficult. I really hope you enjoy it. **

**I'm going to go hide in the corner now while you read. **

**Please don't forget to review…and please be gentle! **

**Thanks to all of you who've stuck with this and continue to support this fic. I hope this chapter lives up to your standards. **

**And thanks most of all to my wonderful beta rh-fntc…you are amazing. Thanks for always being so enthusiastic and encouraging! The rest of my thank yous will be at the end. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

The mall was packed. It seemed like the whole of Hartford was shopping today. It wasn't unexpected as it was only five more days till Christmas Eve. There were shoppers everywhere. Lines were outrageous. Kids were crying, people weighed down with bags, rushing to go to yet another store.

Rory loved it. No matter how crazy it was right now, she loved this time of the year. It was the best time to people watch. So many different emotions to see. It amused her to no end. The person amusing her the most, right now was Logan. He was definitely not a happy camper.

They'd been at the mall for about an hour. She already had a couple of bags of stuff. Logan had yet to buy anything. He constantly kept looking at his phone, and frowning.

"What's up with you?" She asked him getting a bit agitated by his demeanor.

"Huh?" He asked, still looking at his phone. She placed her hand over it.

"Logan!" She said a little louder, not hiding her aggravation.

"What's up Ace?" He asked, finally looking at her, stuffing his phone in his jacket pocket.

"I thought I was here to help _you_ shop?" She asked, giving him a look. "We've been to 5 different stores and you haven't bought anything yet!" She exclaimed.

"I haven't found anything I liked yet." He shrugged. She snorted.

"How can you find anything, if you're not looking?" She countered. "You're eyes haven't left your phone since we got here! Expecting a call from the President or something?"

He laughed at her antics. "No! Sorry, I've been expecting a call from Phillip." He lied.

Fortunately for him, she bought it. "Oh. Well, if this is a bad time, we could go shopping tomorrow?" She suggested.

"NO!" He said a bit frantically. She looked at him as if he'd grown another head. "I need to go today. Sorry, I'm just a bit on edge."

"I can see that." She mocked. Suddenly, she noticed that he looked quickly down at his phone, then looked up at something or someone over her shoulder. "What are you looking..." She started as she began to turn in the direction he was facing.

He grabbed her quickly to stop her from turning around. "Hey! I just got a text from Honor. She wants me to get something for her at one of the stores we just passed. Why don't you go to that Starbucks? The one by the bookstore? And I'll meet you there, when I'm done, k?"

She frowned at him. "I could go with you? I did promise to help." She said, looking at him trying to figure out what he was up to.

"No, it's ok. I don't want you to have to wait in line. Just wait for me there, ok? Here…" He said pulling out a twenty. "Buy yourself whatever you want." She smiled at him.

"Well, normally, I wouldn't accept this, but since you did drag me here…" She said, snatching the twenty from his hand. He laughed at her actions.

"Ok, Ace. I'll be back in a bit. Just wait for me, k?" He said, looking up once more over her shoulder then back at her. This time, Rory didn't see, as she was rummaging through her purse.

"Ok. Just keep your phone on, just in case, ok?" She said, waving her phone at him.

"Ok. I'll see you in a bit." He said before he turned and walked quickly away.

She just watched him for a moment, completely confused by his actions. Then she turned to go towards the coffee shop.

As Logan walked away, he quickly pulled out his phone and made a call.

"Sleeping Beauty is en route and I've been informed that Prince Charming is on his way. Madame G…Siren…you know what to do. Bond out." He said, before hanging up his phone, whistling as he made his way through the mall.

Tristan groaned as he tried to push his way through the crowd of shoppers. As much as he loved Christmas, he hated shopping. Especially shopping with two women. They'd been there for a couple of hours now, and he was ready to go home. He was carrying four large shopping bags. All belonging to Ashley and Trina.

The two women in question, walked ahead of him. 'Why are they walking so fast?' He thought to himself. He had to admire his sister. She was definitely good at multitasking. Although they were shopping, he noticed that she was also sending text messages to someone. He figured it was just Mike. He truly envied his sister sometimes. She had a wonderful relationship with her husband and a beautiful daughter. He wondered when he'd have that. He was shaken out of his thoughts, as a little boy rammed into his legs.

"I'm so sorry sir!" The little boy's mother exclaimed.

"It's no problem." He said smiling at the little boy who looked no more than 5 years old.

"Sowy mistow." He said shyly.

"It's ok little man." Tristan said, patting the boy on the head gently. "Merry Christmas!"

Both boy and mother greeted him back and waved goodbye.

When he turned around, he'd lost track of his sister and niece. He pulled over to the side, so he wasn't in anyone's way, maneuvered the bags so that no one could take them and pulled out his phone. He punched in number 5 on his phone and waited for the person to pick up.

"Tristan?" Trina answered.

"Hey sis! Where the heck are you?" He asked, looking around.

"Huh?" Trina turned around and realized Tristan wasn't there. "What happened? I thought you were right behind us?" She asked.

"I was, but this little boy decided I need to be tackled." He chuckled.

"What?" She almost yelled.

"It's no big deal Treens. It was just a five year old running around. I guess he didn't see me and ran right into me. I'm here by the Banana Republic." He said as he looked up at the store he was standing in front of.

"Oh wow, you're way back there." She said, realizing where he was at. She then heard a beep. "Hold on a sec, Tris." When he acknowledged, she looked at her phone and saw a text.

_ The Eagle has landed._

She chuckled. "What's so funny?" She heard Tristan ask over the receiver.

"Nothing. Mike just sent me a funny text." She said smoothly.

"Yeah…I don't wanna know!" Tristan said quickly, grimacing at the though. "So where are you going now?"

"Why don't you just go to the Starbucks by the bookstore. I know you're not having any fun." She said sympathetically. "Just wait there and we'll meet you. Just leave your phone on, and call me if you get bored and end up somewhere else, ok?" She said.

"Ok. You sure?" He asked, hoping she'd still agree.

"Of course!" She said happily. She really hoped this didn't backfire on her.

"Ok, then. I'll meet you there. When you guys are on your way, call me and I'll get you guys something so it's waiting for you." He offered.

"Thanks, Tris! We'll see you later!"

"No problem, Treens." He said before hanging up. He turned around and made his way to the coffee shop, hoping there'd be a table big enough to fit him and his bags.

Trina continued on down the mall, Ashley watching her. "Are they here?" Her daughter asked. Trina nodded.

"Yup!" She said, smiling as she sent a text.

_ The package is being delivered._

She looked at her daughter. "I hope this works!" Ashley said, voicing her mother's thoughts.

"Me too, Ash. Me too!" She said as she threw an arm around her daughter's shoulder and made their way to Bloomingdales.

As Rory made her way to the coffee shop, she heard her phone ring. She looked at the caller ID and answered. "Mom?"

"Hey sweets!" Lorelai answered. "Where you at?" she said, mimicking the _Boost Mobile Phone_ commercials. Rory laughed.

"Um…I'm on my way to Starbucks." She said, making her way through the crowd, not really paying attention, just trying not to get trampled.

"Where's Logan?" Lorelai asked, although she knew exactly where he was. "I thought he was with you?"

"He said he needed to get something for Honor, so he told me to just wait for him. He even gave me twenty bucks and told me to get _whatever_ I want!" She said cheerily.

"Ooohhh! Big spender! I dunno why you ever let him go!" Her mother deadpanned. There was no malice behind her words.

"Where are you, mom? Wanna meet me?" Rory asked.

"No, I'm waiting in line at the Bloomingdales. I'll be here for awhile." She said, looking up to see someone who looked vaguely familiar.

"Awww." Rory said, pouting. "And here I was gonna spend half of my twenty on you!" She said in mock sorrow. "Ah well! More for me!"

"Evil, evil child!" Lorelai said scowling. "Ok, daughter of mine. I better go. My battery's starting to run low. I'll meet you there, when I get out of here. Call me if you end up going somewhere else, ok?"

"Ok, mom. I'll see you later." Then they hung up.

Lorelai looked up and saw the two girls she saw earlier. The older one eyed her in recognition.

"Lorelai?" The girl asked.

"Yes?" Lorelai answered, trying to place where she'd seen this girl.

"I'm Trina, and this is Ashley, my daughter." She said motioning to her daughter. Lorelai nodded politely. Realizing that Lorelai still wasn't sure who she was she elaborated.

"I'm Tristan's sister." She said smiling. Lorelai's eyes grew wide.

"Oh! I was wondering why you looked so familiar to me. It's the eyes that threw me off. Otherwise, you and your bother, look uncannily alike!" Lorelai said, further studying the features of the elder of the Dugray siblings.

Trina chuckled. "Yeah, when we were younger, people actually thought we were twins, till they realized how much older I was!" The both laughed at the comment.

"Mom," Ashley whispered. "Who's she?"

"Oh!" Trina said in surprise. "Ashley, this is Lorelai. She's Rory's mom."

"Oh!" Ashley exclaimed. "Hi!" She said shyly.

"You're so pretty!" Lorelai cooed.

"Thanks." Ashley said, blushing at the compliment. Lorelai then looked up at Trina.

"So it's done?" She asked.

"The ball has been set in motion." Trina said in a mock serious tone.

"I hope this works!" Lorelai muttered. The three just looked at each other, thinking the same thoughts.

Tristan felt his phone buzzing. He picked it up without checking the ID. "Hello?"

"Dugray!" Paris barked on the other line. He pulled the phone away wincing.

"Paris. A pleasure to hear from you as always. To what do I owe this honor?" He asked smoothly.

"Cut the shit, Dugray!" She said, looking up to see a familiar blonde making his way to her. She held up a finger to silence him. "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm at the mall, why?" He asked, confused by her tone.

"No reason. Just asking." She answered, confusing him more. "I'm at the mall myself. It's crazy here."

"Really?" He asked, surprised. "What are you doing? I'm headed for the Starbucks. The one by the _Barnes & Noble_? Wanna meet me there?" He asked hoping she'd say yes.

"I don't know if I can." She said, feeling bad about the deception. "I'm in line right now, and I still have tons to do, and I have to meet Doyle."

"Oh." He said a bit dejected. He really had fun hanging out with her and wanted to make sure they did at least a few more times before he went back to California. "It's cool. Trina and Ashley abandoned me, so I could use the company. But we can just meet up another time, before I leave, ok?" He asked.

"Sure. If I can get out of here earlier, then I'll meet you, otherwise, we'll make a plan to meet up, ok?" She replied. "Anyway, I better go, Doyle's calling. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Paris." He said before hanging up.

Paris looked up to see Logan standing before her. "Done?" He asked. She nodded.

"I hope this works!" She told him.

As Tristan was putting his phone away, he wasn't watching where he was going.

"Ooof!" Came the muffled female voice.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, miss…" He exclaimed, catching the girl before she fell to the ground. He pulled away and got a good look at her. She still hadn't seen his face, but he could clearly see hers. "…Mary?" He said, before he could stop himself, shocked that he'd finally run into her. He was definitely not expecting this to happen. He looked at her intently to make sure he wasn't imagining it again.

Rory had been looking around when someone ran into her. She immediately stiffened when she heard the name 'Mary'. She looked up once she steadied herself on her feet.

"Tristan?" She said in much the same tone as Tristan's. "What are you doing here?" She asked, dazed.

"Umm…shopping?" He said, somewhat amused.

"Oh! Yeah!" She said, blushing slightly. "I knew that!" She said, grimacing a bit, realizing how lame she sounded.

"How are you?" He asked, a bit awkwardly. Nervous that she was finally in front of him, but at the same time, hoping she wouldn't run the other way crying. It only happened that one time, but that was all he needed.

"I…I'm good…good. Thanks! You?" She said, nervously. Trying desperately to calm down, so she didn't look like a doofus.

"Good…good. Thanks." He said. Then they both fell into an uncomfortable silence. "Do you want to get some coffee?" He asked, really not wanting her to walk away.

She smiled. "Actually, I was just on my way to the Starbucks to go get some. Would you like to join me?"

"Well, Mary, great minds certainly do think alike!" He said smirking, gaining the confidence he'd always seemed to lose around her.

She smiled. "Really, you're with someone else who has a great mind?" She said teasingly, looking around. "Where are they? I'd like to meet my equal!" She said, then turned back to him with a cheeky smile.

He narrowed his eyes at her, in mock irritation. "Funny Mare, funny!" He deadpanned. She continued to smile sweetly.

They soon fell into step with one another and began to make their way to the Starbucks.

"Tristan, Tristan." She said in mock sympathy. "Apparently, military school, did nothing for you. You still don't seem to remember my name!" She smiled to let him know she didn't mind the name as much as she used to.

"You'll always be my Mary!" He chuckled when he saw her roll her eyes. "Besides, I know your name. I just don't choose to use it in public." Then he leaned in to whisper. "But in private, I'd gladly shout it out to the heavens."

She blushed at his implication. "Tristan!" She said in shock, pushing him slightly.

He laughed. "It's good to know some things still haven't changed." He said, trying to block her punches. He laughed harder at the pout on her face. God she was beautiful. He really wanted to kiss her. 'Whoa! Slow down there Romeo! No need to go down that road right now!' He thought to himself, reigning in his emotions.

"Apparently!" She said, trying to fight off her blush. Not all of it was caused by his teasing. She couldn't believe she was in front of him, and for once she wasn't hallucinating. She could say for certain that she actually saw Tristan Dugray!

They both fell into a comfortable silence. Well as comfortable as they could get. Both were nervous, yet happy to have run into each other. They made their way to the Starbucks. Once inside, he told her to grab a booth and he'd get their coffee. He insisted on paying when she pulled out her wallet. She tried to argue.

"Mary, I owe you." He said. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Owe me for what?" She asked.

"Let this be the first installment in repayment to you for me being such a jerk in High School." He said seriously.

"You don't have to Tristan." She said softly feeling a bit nervous at the serious turn of the conversation.

"Please." He said, matching her tone, as he lay a hand on her arm. "Just tell me what you want, and find us a seat, ok?"

"Ok." She said, giving him a small smile. His heart swelled, at the knowledge that he was able to make her smile. So much nicer than the scowl he remembered.

Once she told him what she wanted, she found a booth in a quiet corner where they could talk, without having to yell. She studied him while he was in line. He was definitely as handsome as she remembered, and better looking than he'd been in her dream. She blushed again, remembering the dream. She quickly shook herself from that line of thinking when she noticed him walking towards her with their coffees.

"Dreaming about me?" He teased, noticing her glazed expression before he got to the table.

"What?" she yelled, almost choking on her coffee.

"Whoa! I was just joking!" He said, looking at her to see if she was ok. "Unless there was some truth to that!" He said, eyeing her shrewdly. 'Could she have been thinking of me?' He thought, wondering if he looked like that when he was thinking of her. She definitely had a 'dreamy' look about her.

"No!" She denied quickly, taking a sip of her coffee. "I was dreaming about my coffee. Mmmmm!" She said afterwards, licking some of the coffee from her lower lip.

Tristan watched her lick her lip, and unconsciously licked his own, wondering if her lips still tasted the same. He shook himself of those thoughts and took a sip of his coffee, hoping Rory didn't notice his ogling.

She didn't notice the ogling, but she did see him lick his lips, and she swallowed thickly. She immediately began to wonder what his lips felt like. She took a sip of her own coffee, trying to banish the thoughts of Tristan's kissable lips.

After a few seconds of silence, she looked at him. "How are you Tristan?" She asked seriously.

"I thought we covered that?" He said with a confused smile.

"I know. But I mean. I heard about your grandfather." She said softly. He just looked at her, his smile fading. "I mean, I know it was a long time ago, but I never got to tell you how sorry I was."

He smiled at her. "Thank you." He said, clearing his throat. Thoughts of his grandfather still made him get a bit emotional. "I'm good though. Really. But I appreciate your sentiment." If he wasn't in love with her now, he didn't think it would take him long. She was truly amazing.

"I heard you met my mom." She said, again surprising him. He shouldn't have been surprised though. The way Lorelai talked about her daughter, he could tell they were close.

"Yeah. I did. Last Friday I believe. She's great." He said smiling as he remembered that day.

"That she is. That she is." She smiled, happy that things seemed to be going well between her and Tristan.

Two hours had passed, as the two reunited friends, chatted amicably. They caught each other up on what the other had been up to since he'd been sent away. Both left out the parts of thinking they'd seen the other. Rory also left out the part about going to the funeral, not sure how he'd react to that.

Both were laughing, and didn't notice the five pairs of eyes that were watching them.

After another half hour, Rory was talking about her time at Yale. He was shocked to hear that she had dropped out of school, and had to do community service. But he didn't think badly of her. He knew things happened, and it was nice to hear that she wasn't so perfect. She was just about to mention Logan, when she noticed the time.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed, pulling out her phone. "Is that really the time?"

"Oh wow!" Tristan said, looking at his own watch. "I guess we must've lost track of time." He said looking around. "I wonder where Trina is?"

Her heart sank when she heard the name. "Trina?" He hadn't mentioned a girlfriend, but she should have realized that he couldn't possibly be single.

"Yeah, Trina's my older sister." He said, glancing at her before pulling out his own phone. "I came with her and Ashley, my niece." He was busy scrolling down the numbers in his phone, so he didn't see the look of relief on her face.

"Oh!" She said, trying not to sound too happy. "I didn't now you had a sister. Did she go to Chilton too?" She asked.

He nodded distractedly. "Yeah, but we're about 14 apart, so you wouldn't have known her."

He looked up and smiled. "You would have liked her though." He put the phone to his ear, waiting for his sister to answer.

"Tris?" She asked tentatively. She, Lorelai and Ashley had been standing across the way, trying to see what was going on. She couldn't see their faces too clearly, so she didn't know if they were actually having a good time.

"Trina, where are you?" He asked worriedly. "It's been almost three hours!"

"I know, Tris. Sorry! We got a bit sidetracked. We should be there soon." She said, hoping he didn't figure out he was set up.

"It's ok, I just got worried. I actually ran into an old friend." He said smiling at Rory. She returned his smile. "It's Mary." Rory just rolled her eyes.

"Really?" She said feigning shock, but he was too dazzled by Rory's smile to notice that she wasn't as shocked as she should have been.

"Yup. I'll tell you about it when you get here, or do you need me to meet you?" He asked.

"No, no. We'll be ok. We'll meet you at the Starbucks. We're almost done." She said quickly.

"Ok. I'll see you in a bit." He said, before shutting his phone. "They're still shopping." He said to Rory.

She smiled. "Oh! I need to make a call also. Hold on a sec." She said, pulling out her phone and pressing number 5 on her speed dial.

"Huntzberger!" Logan answered.

"Logan! Where are you? It's been almost three hours!" She scolded. She didn't notice the stricken look on Tristan's face. He was hoping that maybe it was a fluke that she was with Logan that day he first saw her. He quickly masked his distress when she turned to look at him.

"I'm on my way Ace. Is everything ok?" He asked, hoping that the plan went ok, he looked at Paris, giving her a worried look.

"I'm fine, I just got worried. I ran into an old friend, and he bought me coffee." She said smiling widely at Tristan. He smiled back, loving that they were able to be this friendly with each other.

"He?" Logan said, teasing her. "Is it a certain 'he' who's been invading your thoughts lately?" He continued.

She blushed slightly. Tristan scowled, not wanting to have to witness them being cute with each other. He was happy that she was happy with Logan, but he didn't need to see it.

"Umm…yeah, that's the one…" She said, not able to look Tristan in the eye.

Logan chuckled. "Go get 'em, Ace!"

"Logan!" She admonished.

"Ok, ok. Well, you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired." She said, fighting off a yawn. Tristan frowned slightly. He wasn't ready to let her go yet. He was having too much fun. What he didn't know was that she was also sad to leave.

"Ok, well, I'll be outside in about five minutes. Meet me out there." He said.

"Ok." She said, before hanging up.

"I gotta go. He's meeting me outside in a few minutes." She said smiling. "It was fun hanging out though. We should do it again." She said hopefully.

"Um...yeah, sure. Come on. I'll wait outside with you." He said, standing up.

As they stood outside, they just looked at each other. It reminded Tristan very much of the way they said good-bye the night he left for military school.

"It was really good seeing you Tristan." Rory said honestly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You too, Rory." He said. She laughed.

"So you do know my name!"

"I told you I did!" He said smiling, waggling his eyebrows at her. She blushed again, causing him to chuckle and pinch her on the cheek teasingly.

"What are you doing Saturday?" He asked suddenly.

"Nothing that I can't get out of. Why? What's up?" She asked, trying to think of if she had any plans.

"My family is having a Christmas party. Nothing too society. There will probably be some there, but it's mostly close friends and family. I'd really like it if you and your family came by." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, and shoving the other hand in his pocket. He hadn't felt this nervous since his first kiss in 7th grade.

"Are you sure? I'd hate to impose." She said nervously, biting her lip.

He groaned inwardly, controlling himself. "Of course. It's no problem. Just let me know. Here." He said, writing down his number on a piece of paper. "Call me as soon as you know, and I'll just tell my mom so she can make sure to include you guys also. Ok?"

"Ok." She said taking the paper, and giving him a smile. She reached over and hugged him. "I had fun today." She whispered in his ear.

He closed his eyes at the feel of her breath on his ear. "Me too, Mare. Me too." He said, tightening his hold on her. She reveled being in his arms. Just like in her dream, she felt safe.

He pulled back and looked her in the eye, he looked up slightly, then back down at her. He leaned in slowly, she swallowed, not knowing what he was going to do. He whispered huskily into her ear.

"I know your boyfriend's watching, but I just can't help myself." He said, then placed a soft, lingering kiss on the corner of her mouth. She closed her eyes at feel of his lips. Just as soft and warm as she remembered.

He stepped back reluctantly, hoping he hadn't overstepped any boundaries.

She smiled, remembering his words from the night of the Romeo and Juliet skits. "He's not my boyfriend." She said just loud enough for him to hear.

"_Really_?" He said with a smile. He leaned in to whisper in her ear once more. "I suddenly can't wait till Saturday." He pulled back and chuckled as he saw the blush on her face.

"Let me know, ok?" He asked, giving her a warm and hopeful smile. She leaned up quickly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye, Tristan!" She said, sweetly. She then turned and made her way to Logan.

He looked up and nodded at Logan in greeting. Logan nodded back with a smirk. When Tristan turned away, he saw Trina and Ashley walking towards him. "Was that her?" Trina asked.

"Yeah." He said, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"Details, little brother, details!" She exclaimed.

"Later." He said, smirking at his sister's pout. "I just wanna get home."

They made their way out to the parking lot when he heard his phone ring.

There was a text with an unfamiliar number on it. He opened it to see who it was.

_ I hd a gud time Tris… Now U hv my num…Use it…ur Mry. :)_

He smiled, after reading the message, and quickly saved the number to his phone. Today turned out to be a very good day.

TBC

**AN2: Ok, guys! I hope you're all happy now. Finally they meet, and obviously it was a pretty good meeting. The set up may come up in a later chapter…this is almost done, and my beta and I know exactly how it's gonna end. It's getting there that I'm struggling with. I hope you all liked this chapter. On to my thank you's! Oh! One more thing…if you guys watched GG tonight, don't tell me anything in the reviews! I haven't watched it yet and dunno when I'll be able to:) Thanks!**

**allovertheplace**** - **Ok…so be nice…was it as good as you hoped? I'm really glad you're liking my own flashbacks and the way I portrayed Tristan. I always thought he was misunderstood, and if given a chance I think they would have at least become good friend. Hope you liked it!

**Tonje**** - **Yes, TMI was a term my friends always used…I felt it was appropriate .. :) Hope you were happy with this chapter:)

**Logans**** - **My dear…don't apologize! Please rant away. I enjoy them:) It's so funny cause when I read your reviews and your speculations, I wonder if you read my fic already! Lol…I hope this chapter lived up to your standards. I don't know if it will come up about the plan. I'm not sure where it will fit in. It may not be revealed till the end. We'll see. But I'm glad you like my fic. I hope I posted this in time for you to be able to wallow. Please be gentle when reviewing!

**Mongoose 187**** - **Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it. I hope you were happy with this one as well.

**FairyGirl03**** - **I know sometimes the chapters seem the same as far as the talks, but that's the point. They're both so stubborn to the point of redundancy. No matter how many times they have the conversation, whether it's the same but worded different or the exact same convo, they still have that seed of doubt that won't seem to die. :) I would never bite your head off. It may make me sad sometimes, but you don't bite my head off when you review, so I'll do you the same courtesy. Besides, it's definitely constructive, and I appreciate it, and that you're still reading it. I hope this chapter was good for you. I'd really like to know what you think, especially since it was so difficult to write. Only cause there were so many parts to bringing it all together.

**babebitz101 - **I'm sorry, I never meant to ruin this song for anyone. I love this song myself. I've loved it since I was in 8th grade. I'm sorry if you don't like the story. If you let me know what I did wrong, I can make note for another fic, if I ever write one again. Not sure if your still reading as you stopped at 10…but if you are, I hope it got better for you. Thanks for trying.

**xSweetAshesx**** - **No worries! I'm glad you're still reading. :) I'm glad you liked those chapters…these last few have been getting harder to write. I really hope you liked this one! Thanks for reading!

**Catalina Day**** - **"I love how you've tweaked the characters, and yet they're still very much IN-character. And I especially love what you've done with Tristan." Thank you so much. That definitely means a lot. I'm trying to keep it as close to the characters on the show as possible, but still giving it my own touch. I'm glad you like Tristan as well. Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked this one!

**princetongirl**** - **Thanks! Hope you liked it!

**LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan**** - **I'm glad you liked that flashback…you were totally supposed to think they were drinking… you know how it's always so cliché that they're society, so they drink. I'm mean, they do, but I figure they're grown and aren't so jaded anymore…make it more fun. :) And yes, I love Tristan in denial…Actually, I like him any way I can have him…lol…hope you liked this chapter!

**Holy Cross Baby**** - **LOL…I know…but no one was around and it was slow! I needed to keep busy somehow! Why not write? Besides, by the time I get home, I'm to tired to write, and I forget. So I do it on the weekend or at work. Anyway, glad you liked it. Hope you liked this one. You have to tell me what you think cause it's the longest and hardest chapter I've written. Hope all is well with the apartment. Talk to you later!

**Myra - **Thanks so much! Hope you liked this one!

**rh-fntc**** - **LOL..thank you again for being such an amazing beta…I know you liked this chapter, but I wouldn't mind hearing what you have to say again. Lol…loved your reaction when you sent it back to me…definitely let me know I was still on the path.

**trorygirl**** - **The kick did work! It was just a delayed reaction:) I hope you liked this chapter. I hope it makes you happy. Let me know what you think and please be gentle!

**HopelessRomantic44**** - **Thank you! Glad you liked the flashback!

**mrmp**** - **So, do you feel your patience was rewarded? I hope you liked it. Thanks for sticking with this.

**Joise**** - **I'm glad you liked Trina, Ashley and Tristan…I'm pretty fond of them myself. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Spreeaholic1**** - **So what did you think…hope you liked it!

**Curley-Q**** - **Thank you! Hope you liked this one.

**Clairebl**** - **LOL…sorry, it doesn't work that way. I gotta space them out so you guys aren't waiting too long for the next chapter. I've been pretty fortunate though in being able to post every week. I'm ahead by like a chapter or two. Just pray writer's block doesn't hit me anytime soon! Thanks for reviewing. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Please review!!!**


	21. Boo!

**AN: Thank you so much you guys! I was completely terrified to read the reviews. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I'm glad it worked out. It was one of the hardest chapters to write, but definitely the most fun. Thank you again! This one isn't as exciting, but I think you'll like it. I did. :) Thanks again for reading…individual thank you's are at the end.! Oh but before I forget, thank you to my wonderful beta rh-fntc…and to Logans who's been helping me out with my semi-writer's block. You guys are awesome:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I also do not own "Always Something There to Remind Me" or Naked Eyes. Just borrowing them for this fic.**

**Chapter 21**

Tristan woke up the next morning, feeling light and rested. He pried one eye open, only to shut it quickly at the bright light. He thought he heard someone mumbling, but ignored it. He stretched lazily, eyes still closed, then smiled, as he remembered the day before.

"_I know your boyfriend's watching, but I just can't help myself this time."_

"_He's not my boyfriend."_

Remembering that his Mary was indeed single, made him smile even wider. This time he distinctly heard someone grumble "Kids!" in an exasperated tone, from somewhere in his room. He snapped his eyes open looking around. He turned to his right, and saw nothing by his shelves. Turning to the foot of the bed, again nothing. Then when he turned to his left, toward his desk…

"Boo!" Janlan Dugray said, an inch away from his grandson's face.

"Ahhhh!" Tristan yelled, as he fell out of the bed.

His grandfather chuckled and soon was outright laughing, clutching at his belly. He soon calmed down and noticed that Tristan was still on the floor, but peeking up at him from the top of the mattress.

"Gramps?" Came his muffled response.

"Of course! Who did you think I was? Santa Clause?" Janlan scoffed once again agitated.

"B..but how?" Tristan said, staring at his grandfather in awe. He now noticed that everything in his room seemed just a bit brighter than usual. He thought he was dreaming.

"Well, you are dreaming I suppose." He caught the look of shock on Tristan's face. "What? Yes, I know what you're thinking. And yes, I'm really here." He paused and narrowed his eyes at his grandson. "It's about time you stopped having dreams about that girl! I've been trying to talk to you since you got here!" He scolded. "Now pull yourself together…I don't have much time!"

Tristan blushed at the reference of his dreams and the thought that his grandfather knew what happened in them. He looked up again at his grandfather, to find him smirking. It was eerie to see his smirk on someone else.

"Not that I don't appreciate seeing you and all, but are you really for real?" Tristan asked.

Janlan smacked him on the side of the head, much like Trina had done the day before. "That real enough for ya?"

Tristan rubbed the side of his head and pouted. "You could've just said 'yes'!" He grumbled.

"I'm sorry son, but you're really hard to get a hold of." Janlan said, his eyes softening at the look of content on his grandson's face.

"What are you doing here Gramps? You've been gone for four years now, and I've never seen you before today. Why are you here now?" Tristan asked, in awe once again of the situation.

"I'm here to tell you why you're here, and not to screw it up!" He said grandiosely. Tristan just looked at him in confusion. "Remember when I was sick, and we spent time together." At Tristan's nod, he continued. "We talked about Rory, your Mary, remember?" Tristan smiled, at the memory.

Janlan continued, after seeing the look on Tristan's face. "Remember how you were back then? Well, ever since that day, I knew she was the one for you." Tristan was broken from his reverie, and gave his grandfather another confused look.

"What?" Tristan yelled.

"Shush, boy! Don't interrupt your elders!" Janlan reprimanded. "Remember how when you first came here, it was because of this inexplicable pull." Tristan looked at him shocked once again that he knew what he was feeling when he first came home.

"Yeah. I couldn't understand why, but I just felt like I needed to be here." Tristan said, eyeing the ghost of his grandfather warily.

"It was me." At Tristan's dumb look he explained further. "I was the one who put the thought in your head. Once it was there, I just kept nagging at your brain till you couldn't help but be compelled to come home." He stated rather proudly. Tristan just shook his head in disbelief.

"Why?" Tristan asked dumbly.

"Haven't you been paying attention, boy?" Janlan said, giving him a look of agitation. "I brought you here to give you your second chance. You've been through a lot and I want to know that you'll be happy." Janlan said, his voice warmer, and eyes soft once again. "Plus, I want to make sure you don't mess it up!"

"I dunno gramps. I don't think she even feels the same. I mean, I just barely admitted to Trina and to myself that I really care about her, and may even love her." Tristan said, shaking his head. "I mean, I'm glad we talked, and all, but I…I'm just scared she doesn't want me the way I want her." He said softly.

"Aww, c'mere my boy." He said, putting his arm around his grandson. "She cares. It may take her awhile, but she does care and I know she'll make you happy. Don't be afraid to take a chance." He said reassuringly.

Tristan smiled at his grandfather, his eyes beginning to sting as he realized how much he needed his grandfather. "I miss you gramps." He said in a choked voice.

"Don't be sad son. I miss you too, but I've been watching you, and you've become a fine young man. I knew you had it in you!" He said proudly. "Besides, we'll be together again." He smiled.

Tristan wiped at his face, feeling silly since he hadn't cried in years, not since the funeral. "I know, but still…" he said trailing off. He noticed that it wasn't as bright as before.

"Just remember son, don't be afraid to take that chance…and that I love you…" Janlan said, as his voice began to fade away. Tristan looked up to see that his grandfather began to fade away.

"Wait, gramps!" Tristan cried out.

"I'm always with you…"

"No, wait!" Tristan yelled out. He was sitting up in his bed, sweating. He looked around his room. Nothing. A tear ran down his face. "I love you, gramps." He whispered as he looked up at his ceiling.

He lay in his bed thinking about what his grandfather told him. 'She cares about me.' He thought to himself. He shook his head, thinking he was crazy, but smiled, hoping that he really did get to talk to his grandpa one more time.

---------

Rory woke up stretching, with a huge smile on her face. She replayed the day's events and couldn't get over the fact that Tristan Dugray kissed her, and she didn't mind it in the least. Ok, so it wasn't a real kiss, but there was plenty of time for that.

The whole way home, Logan had been teasing her about Tristan and their intimate moment.

_Flashback_

"_I told you!" Logan said, pointing a finger at her as they made their way to his car._

"_Shut up!" She said, trying not to smile. _

"_Oh man! You've got it bad!" He said laughing._

_She blushed, and shoved him with her shoulder. "Quit it!" _

"_Awww…Ace's got a crush!" He said in a singsong voice. "Oh wait! Or should I call you…Mary?" He laughed as he ran away from her. She chased after him for a bit, but when she got tired, she stopped, and he walked back to her, throwing his arm around her._

"_Come on, Ace! Be happy! He likes you!" He said cheerily._

"_How do you know?" She questioned._

"_I just do. The way he looked at you…it was like you were the air to him." Logan said seriously._

"_I dunno…" She said, hesitantly, her insecurities beginning to set in once again._

"_Ace!" He said, getting her attention. "Snap out of it! Just take the chance. Worse that could happen is you find out that you guys don't work. But at least you'll know!" He said giving her a pointed look._

_She smiled up at him. "When did you get so smart?"_

"_That Yale education! Best money my dad ever spent!" He said, smiling cheekily._

_End Flashback_

The rest of the ride home, was spent talking about what happened, how they ran into each other. She sat back in her bed thinking it must have been fate for them to have run into each other.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the beeping of her phone. Someone had sent her a text.

_U bz today?_

She smiled, seeing Tristan's text.

_Nope…what did u hav in mind?_

She texted back. She sat back waiting for his reply, when her phone rang. The number read 'Unavailable'.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey!" Tristan replied. She could tell he'd also just woken up. "Did I wake you?"

She smiled upon hearing his voice. "Hey! No, I woke up a few minutes ago. I didn't know it was you. The number said 'Unavailable'".

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I forgot to take off the block. I'll set it so you can see my number next time." He said quickly. She smiled, loving the thought that he seemed a bit nervous too.

"So…" She said.

"So…" He answered.

"You called me." She pointed out as she laughed.

"Oh! Right!" He said suddenly. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out. Not at the mall?" He asked.

She laughed. "Sure! I'd love to hang out, not at the mall." He smiled, loving that he was the one who made her laugh.

"Cool. What did you want to do?" He asked her, pulling himself out of bed, and looking through his closet for his clothes.

"Did you maybe want to come hang out here?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Sure! I'd love to. It's 9:30 now. How about I come by around 11:30 then we can have an early lunch? If Lorelai's there, she's welcome to join us." He suggested.

"I'll see. She might be doing something with my dad and sister." She explained.

"Your dad and sister? I didn't know your mom and dad got married." He said furrowing his brow. Then realizing what he said, he quickly amended. "I'm sorry! That was rude."

"No! No, not at all!" She said, smiling at the fact that he was being so polite. She was really starting to like this Tristan. So grown up, but with just a hint of the old Chilton Tristan. She thought it was funny that the things she thought were annoying before…his smirk, his cockiness…she found charming now. His smirk wasn't so arrogant as it was teasing, and his cockiness was more of a show of confidence. "It's actually a recent development. I'm still kind of getting used to it myself."

"Oh, ok. Well, maybe you can tell me all about it over lunch?" He said hopefully.

"Sure! I'll see you in a couple of hours. Do you need directions?"

"Nah, I think I still remember how to get there from when we had rehearsals." He said before he could stop himself.

"What? That was like 5 years ago!" She said surprised.

"Oh…well, ya…I've got a pretty good memory." He said lamely, hoping she didn't catch his hesitance. She didn't want her to think he was a stalker. Fortunately for him, she's pretty gullible.

"Wow, that's pretty good!" She said impressed. "I better let you go, so we could both get ready."

"Ok." He answered. "I'll see you in a bit, Mary."

She smiled. "See you later, Tristan."

She sat back in her bed smiling at the thought that she was going to get to see him again today. Then she realized she had less than 2 hours to get ready. She jumped out of bed and into the kitchen.

"MOM!" She yelled out, nearly running her father over.

"Whoa, kiddo! Where's the fire?" He laughed, as he held his daughter to keep her from falling.

"Sorry, dad." She smiled, trying to keep the blush off her face. She straightened up and brushed the hair out of her face. "Where's mom?"

"She went to the Inn for a bit. Seems there was an emergency with a sheep?" He said with a look that was a cross between being confused and amused. "Anything I can help you with?" He said, noticing his daughter's crestfallen face.

"No." She pouted. He chucked her chin gently to get her attention.

"Ror…what's up?" He asked, concerned. She looked at him, contemplating if she could trust him. Then finally realized she was running out of time.

"Well, Tristan's coming over…" She hesitated.

"The boy from Hartford that resembles me and Logan in more than just looks." He said knowingly, in one breath.

"Wow dad!" She said in awe. "Nice. We'll make a Gilmore out of you yet!" She said impressed at his rambling speeds.

"Thank you." He said feigning pride. "I try." They both broke out in laughter. Chris motioned for them both to take a seat at the kitchen table.

"Come on, kid. Stop stalling." He said knowingly.

"Tristan's coming over in less than two hours…and I don't know what to wear!" She whined, hanging her head in shame for having such a girly moment. She went to Yale for God's sake. She shouldn't be bothered with such trivial things, but here she was, worrying about looking good for Tristan.

Chris chuckled at her predicament. She scowled at him. "Stop making fun of me!" She pouted, her scowl became deeper if possible.

"Whoa! Ok, calm down. None of that…" He said smoothing the furrow between her brows. Your face might freeze like that, and we don't Tristan to think you look like Nixon." He said teasingly. She was not amused. "Ok, ok." He laughed, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"Okay. Why don't we go into your closet and see if we can pick something out, ok?" He said, gently steering her daughter back into her room.

They both stood in front of her closet, just staring. "Hmmm…" Chris hummed after ten minutes of staring. "This isn't working. Why don't you tell me what look you're going for. Then go pull out some clothes, and I'll pick something out." She eyed him skeptically.

"Trust me, Rory. This happened to your mom all the time, when we used to go out. Who do you think helped her pick out her outfits?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"You helped dress mom?" She asked, in shock.

"Of course! You don't think Emily did it, did you? Your mom didn't have too many girlfriends that she trusted with her appearance. A lot of them would have been happy to make a fool out of her to have her fall from social grace." He said seriously.

"Okay." She said, turning to her closet. "Well, I just want to look good, you know, but comfortable…and I don't want it to look like I put too much effort into it." She finished, coming out of the closet with several tops, pants, and skirts.

"Well, it's a little cold outside…" He said, looking at her choices. "You have shoes?" He asked, not taking his eyes off her clothes. She just shook her head and brought out some pumps, tennis shoes, and boots. "Go ahead and take a shower. When you get done, I'll have something for you." He said, shoving her playfully out of her room.

"Okay, dad." She laughed, then turned around quickly to give him a hug. "I'm glad you're here. Whatever happens, I'm really happy that I got the chance to spend time with you like this." She whispered, hugging him tightly.

"Love you, kiddo." He said giving her a smile and kissing her on her forehead. "Now mush! Times a wastin'!" She laughed and made her way to the bathroom. He smiled, thinking that he was happy that he finally got the chance to be a dad for her. No matter what happened, he wouldn't regret this time with his girls for anything. He turned back, rubbed his hand to the back of his head, and tried to figure out an outfit.

"Let's see…" He said, rummaging through her things.

Half an hour later, she came out with her hair done up in a low ponytail, and light some make-up on her face. Her dad was no where in sight. When she got to her room, she stood there in amazement. It was perfect. Cute and stylish, but still casual and comfortable. He'd picked out a brown short sleeved hoodie, a printed thermal to wear under, a pair of dark skinny jeans, and camel colored boots with no heels that came up just below her knees. All in all, a pretty good choice. She was definitely impressed. She got dressed and walked out into the living room to see her dad watching TV on the flat screen he bought.

She walked over and hugged him. "Thanks, dad! I'm impressed!" She did a little spin for him to show off her attire.

He whistled in approval. "Beautiful! You're mom and I gave you all the right genes!" He said proudly.

"Dad!" She said embarrassed. "You're as bad as mom! Please don't say that stuff when he gets here!" She said straightening out her clothes, even though they didn't need it.

"Stop!" Her dad said, grabbing her hands. "You look great! From what your mom told me about him, you could show up in a potato sack, and he'd still think you're the most beautiful girl he's met." He said seriously.

"Dad…" She said, about to protest, but he cut her off.

"Seriously, kid. You've got nothing to worry about. And if he can't see how great you are, then he isn't worth it. Got it?" He said, lifting her chin to look at him.

"Got it." She said smiling.

They sat for the next 30 minutes chatting and watching TV, just enjoying some father, daughter time.

Tristan was whistling as he made his way downstairs.

"Naked Eyes. I've taught you well, young Padawan." Trina said solemnly. Tristan just chuckled, not realizing, he'd been whistling the song that had plagued him when he first arrived in Hartford. It was actually beginning to grow on him. He gave his sister a smile.

"Yes, Master Jedi. I owe it all to you." He said, giving a mock bow. He stood up and laughed as she playfully shoved him. She took in his appearance and gave a low whistle.

"Who's the girl?" She asked, looking at him with a raised brow.

"What? Who says I'm going to see a girl?" He asked, evasively.

"Seeing as it's almost 11 am on a day you had nothing planned, and you're up dressed to the nines, and look rather chipper." She said, giving him a knowing look.

"I'm not that dressed up!" He said, looking over his attire. He had on some dark low rise jeans, a collared shirt with a brownish sweater over it, with the shirt tucked out, peaking out the bottom of the sweater.

"Yes, you've got that casual, stylish, but just thrown together look." She said, not buying it. "Who is she?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

He gave her a small smile as he blushed. "I'mgoingtoseeRory." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" She said, exaggeratedly putting her hand to her ear.

"I said," He said, a bit slowly this time. "That I was going to go see Rory." He sighed.

"Really?" She squealed. He winced at the tone of her voice.

"Could you take it down a notch, please?" He asked, sticking a finger in his ear as if pained.

"Quit it!" She said, shoving him again. "When did this happen?"

"Nothing, happened, Trina." He said rolling his eyes. "It's no big deal. I called her up and asked if she wanted to hang out, and she agreed." He shrugged. He didn't want to make a big deal about it so he didn't get his hopes up.

"This is huge!" She said, shocked at his nonchalance. "I mean…" He cut off her rant.

"Trina." He said, catching her eye. "It's not a big deal. Please. I don't want to make anything more than what it is…for now anyway. Let's just see what happens, ok?" He said pleadingly. "Don't go planning my wedding just yet." He said giving her a small smile.

"Ok." She pouted. "I'm gonna hold you to that 'yet'!"

"As soon as there's something more concrete, I'll let you know." He said sincerely. "Thanks, Trina." He said suddenly.

"For what, little brother?" She asked, confused at his change in tone.

"For being my sister." He said honestly, engulfing her in a hug. "I really appreciate having you in my life."

Her eyes began to tear at his sudden show of sentimentality. She knew that for Tristan, it was rare. "Thanks, Tris. Same goes for you. I love you, you know? I just want to see you happy."

"I know. Thanks. But I'll do this my way and see what happens. But the minute I need big sisterly advice, you'll be the first one I call, okay?" He said giving her a wink.

"Deal!" She said hugging him again.

"You better get a move on. What time were you meeting her?" She asked as he looked at his watch.

"I better go now. I told her I'd be in Stars Hollow by 11:30!" He grabbed her keys, and rushed back to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again." He whispered giving her a small smile.

"Have fun." She said shoving him out the door.

She smiled, hoping that things worked out between him and Rory.

When he arrived at Stars Hollow, he remembered the night of the rehearsal. He shook his head chuckling. He'd been such a dick to Bag Boy. He quickly made his way to her house. It looked different from what he remembered. A little bigger. He stepped out and made his way to the porch and rang the doorbell. He stuck his hands in his pockets, and rocked back and forth on his feet nervously.

Rory and Chris were enjoying some father-daughter time, when they heard the doorbell ring.

"It's him!" She said jumping up. "Do I look ok?"

"Sweetheart, you look fine. Now go answer the door, before he thinks you changed your mind!" He said playfully.

"Oh! Right!" She said as she ran to the door.

"Slow down, Ror!" He called out, just loud enough for her to hear. She stopped in her tracks, took a deep breath, and then calmly made her way to the door.

She opened the door to see a nervous looking Tristan.

"Hey!" She called out, taking in his appearance. She had to admit, the boy looked good. "Hey! We match!" She said smiling,

She startled him with her greeting. When she mentioned them matching, he looked down at his attire, and smirked. "Great minds think alike, huh Mare?" He took the time to look at what she was wearing and he had to admit he loved those jeans on her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever!" She opened the door wider, and motioned for him to come inside. "Come in, meet my dad. Mom had to go to the Inn for an emergency with sheep."

"Sheep?" He asked as they made their way to the living room.

"Don't ask me. I'm merely the messenger!" Chris said standing up. "Chris Hayden. I'm Rory's dad."

"Tristan Dugray, sir." Tristan said, shaking Chris' hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"None of that here son." Chris said with a smirk. "Just call me Chris."

"It's nice to meet you, Chris." Tristan said with a smile.

"You too. Where are you kids headed off to?" Chris asked, turning off the T.V.

"We were going to go have lunch, and then I guess play it by ear. Did you want to join us?" Tristan asked, graciously.

"No, thanks!" Chris answered. "I think I'll stay home and wait for my wife. Besides, Gigi will be home soon. Sookie took her to play with the kids for a while."

"What's a Sookie?" Tristan asked, looking at Rory.

"Not what, who…and if you're lucky, you may get to meet her and her awesomeness!" She said in her best Emily impersonation.

Tristan laughed at her antics. "Come on. I'm hungry." He said, shoving her towards the door. "It was nice meeting you Chris. Maybe I'll see you later!"

"Bye dad!" She called out.

"It was nice meeting you too, Tristan! Have fun you guys!" He yelled out, before the front door shut.

He smiled as he fell back onto the couch. "I really hope that works out." He muttered to himself.

**AN2: Hope you liked it. **

**Holy Cross Baby**** - **LOL…thank you so much! That was the plan…to get everyone to switch back to Tristan…how is there a choice? I mean I loved Logan, but Tristan is still my first choice hands down!  I'm glad you liked it though…thanks again for being a good friend! I'm not sure how much is left of this fic…everytime I think I'm close to the end, I write 4 more chapters! Lol…hopefully not too much longer…

**Myra -**Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**Chelle5**** - **Glad you liked it. Thanks for reading!

**trorygirl**** - **LOL…thanks for the 'crazy little dance'…that made me laugh. I'm glad you liked the meeting. I was really worried about it.

**Mamashirl**** - **Thank you!

**leh2007**** - **Thank you! You're pretty amazing too! Thanks so much for reading! Glad you liked it!

**Mongoose 187**** - **Thanks, so much! Glad you liked it.

**Logans**** - **I'm glad you liked it…and yes, you totally cracked me up. I don't think you're crazy. I'm the same way. It's not as exciting now cause you know it's nearing the end. Don't worry…there's still a bit more to come. :)

And it won't be 20 chapters till the party…maybe 5. :) But don't hold me to that!

I'm glad you liked the plotting and the codewords. I thought it was pretty funny and something Paris would do, that Logan could get behind…since he gets to be bond of course:) I'm pretty sure you'll get a flashback, so you know who the rest of the plotters are.

You are very good with your psychic ability. You should use it for good not evil! Lol. When I read your prediction that first time, I was laughing, cause I'd already had the chapter written, or knew when it was gonna get written and I was impressed. I may use you for a beta for a oneshot I've been toying with. But I can't do that till I finish this one.

Don't worry, as you know, there's more to come. I hope you liked this chapter. It is nearing the end, but it will be quite a few more chapters till the end.

**mrmp**** - **LOL…I hope you feel you've been rewarded once again for your diligent patience. Thanks for reading:)

**xSweetAshesx**** - **I'm glad you liked the plan. I figured it would be much too boring for them to run into each other on their own. Needed their friends to give them a push:)

**Joise**** - **Thank you!

**LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan**** - **LOL…See…you and me…totally on the same page! He's just too cute!

Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked those lines. They're some of my favorites. Thank you for saying that one line was very GG…really means a lot.

"I haven't stopped smiling from the beginning." Really a great compliment. Thank you so much!

**Coffee91**** - **Thank you! Welcome aboard. Hope you enjoy the rest of the ride:)

**deal4321**** - **I'm glad you liked Logan's impersonation…I always thought that would be funny to see.

I love Trina and Tristan.

And sorry, you had to wait till Tuesday:) I hope it was worth the wait!

**princetongirl**** - **Thank you! Hope you liked it!

**LifeLookingDown**** - **' i was jumping up and down in my seat (which i practically fell off of!)' I hope you didn't fall:) I'm glad you liked it.

I'm glad you liked it. It was one of my favorite lines, so I had to incorporate it somehow.

I'm glad you liked that I made Rory a little less timid.

I'm glad you felt bad for him…it's what I was aiming for…and for Rory when she got all crestfallen, thinking Trina was his girl. :)

lol…thank you so much for your review. I'm really glad you liked it!

**HopelessRomantic44**** - **Glad you liked the text:)

**Catalina Day**** - **This is my most favoritest chapter ever. :D

'…you've impressed me, this time by making what can sometimes be a cliche situation (the PLAN, dun dun DUN!) totally in-character and fun.' – Thank you…I'm glad you think so!

Don't worry, it's not the end yet. There's still a bit that needs to happen before it ends. So stay tuned!

**RedEmmaXYZ**** - **Really? Crazy! I swear I don't know them! Lol…thank you! Glad you like it!

**Curley-Q**** -**They have no idea they were set up. :) I'm glad you liked the execution of the plan.

**RositaLG**** - **Seriously! How did that work out! Lol…I'm glad you liked it…thanks so much for reading!

**allovertheplace**** - **Hell yes, I was scared when I read this!! lol

6 am!! That's dedication! Lol

I'm glad you thought it was funny. See, in my head, I don't see why it would be uncomfortable. Awkward maybe cause it's been awhile. But also, you figure, Tristan's society, so he knows how to put a spin on uncomfortable or awkward situations. Rory has grown up and hung out with Logan and has learned to loosen up and do the same. Glad it worked for you!

Of course I had to put the old Tristan there! He's still the same Tristan, just grown up. :)

'Third, I´m impressed... 20 chapters and u managed not to bore me!' That is truly a compliment! I'm glad you've enjoyed. I dunno about every chapter, but I'm pretty sure I can swing it for most of them! Hope you enjoy them!I dunno if I have something like that planned, but I'll see what I can do. :) No promises though…I never really know what I'm writing till I write it.

And I know you're always nice. :) I just never know when you guys will turn on me! lol.


	22. Evasive Maneuvers!

**AN: Thank you guys again! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter. I know I say it all the time, but I was really worried about it. Wasn't sure how you guys would receive Tristan's visit from Janlan. It was something I had planned from the beginning. So thank you for all your wonderful responses. My individual thanks will be at the end of the chapter.**

**Now, however I have some slightly bad news. I figure I'd do it now so that you have the rest of the chapter to look forward to. I need to go on a little hiatus… I won't be able to post next Tuesday like I normally do. I've gotten pretty busy at work and there's a lot of stuff going on in the next couple of weeks. One of them being my mom and dad's wedding anniversary. And for those of you who remember, my dad passed away last October, so I don't want my mom to be alone. My sister is also getting married in September, so we'll be busy till then. **

**I've gotten half of 23 done and I'm hoping to have it done in the next couple of weeks…don't worry, it won't be months before another update. But once I update, it may not be every week that I post…just depends on what's going on and how inspired I am. Please don't hate me…I hope you still continue to read. We're getting very close to the end. And no, it won't be another 20 chapters…I'm thinking 10 at most, but you never know. I promise you will like this chapter though! Thank you again for all your encouragement and sticking with this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I also do not own "Always Something There to Remind Me" or Naked Eyes. Just borrowing them for this fic.**

**Chapter 22**

"So…" He said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together in mock anticipation. "Where to first?" He said waggling his eyebrows at her. She laughed and pushed him slightly.

"This way," she motioned towards town. "It's not too far. We can just walk." She said smiling at him.

"Alright then…madam?" He said bowing and offering his arm to her. She curtsied, and took hold of his arm.

"Why thank you kind sir." She said solemnly, trying to hide her grin. They both looked at each other and laughed, making their way to town.

"So…that was your dad…" He said, trailing off.

"Yeah." She said, giving a small smile.

"You said this was a new development?" He asked, hoping she'd open up to him.

"Oh, yeah!" She said, blushing. He placed his hand on top of the one holding on to his arm to reassure her that she could trust him. She gave him a small smile and began to tell him of her parents' history, and their recent whirlwind romance.

"Which brings us to the present. I have my mom, my dad and my baby half-sister." She said happily. "It's definitely a change from just being me and my mom. It's taken some getting use to, but I love it. Even if it doesn't work out, at least I know that I got to have a real family Christmas." She smiled at the thought.

He watched the look of happiness spread across her face as she talked about her family. He never realized how her life had actually been growing up. He'd always assumed she lived the perfect fairy tale life. It was part of the reason he gave her such a hard time. He didn't like that someone could be so perfect and have such a perfect life while he felt his was falling apart. He realized now how wrong he was, and made a pact with himself, that if given the chance, he would make sure to make it up to her.

They continued on the rest of the way in comfortable silence. Rory decided that they'd eat lunch at Luke's. Things were still a little awkward, but since her mom wasn't going to eat with them, it was ok if they ate there. Plus, she didn't think he'd enjoy Al's Pancake World. Not everyone was born with an iron stomach like she and her mother were. She began pointing out different landmarks. Tristan would comment on things he'd always wondered about from the last time he'd been to Star's Hollow. They'd just passed Miss Patty's studio when Tristan began to grow uneasy.

"Umm…Rory?" He asked looking around nervously. She looked up at him and noticed the look on his face.

"What's wrong, Tristan?" She said tilting her head, flashing her big, blue eyes at him. He groaned inwardly at how cute she looked. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't want to alarm you, but all these people are staring at us." He said just loud enough for her to hear.

"Wha…?" She asked, trailing off, as she looked around to notice Babette and Maury standing just outside Doosey's. She turned the other way to see Kirk also just standing there, staring in their direction. She stood there immobile for a moment. It'd been awhile since she'd been the center of town gossip. She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Patty begin to come out of the studio.

"Evasive maneuvers!" She exclaimed grabbing his arm and dragging him the rest of the way to Luke's.

"Rory!" He exclaimed, being taken off guard. For a small girl, she was pretty strong. "Rory!" He said a bit louder this time and tugging back his arm a little to get her to stop or slow down.

"I'd like my arm in one piece, please!" He laughed. This outburst got her attention.

"Sorry." She said blushing. She was about to let go of his arm, when he grabbed her hand. The blush deepened at his warm touch. He just gave her a smile. He loved being able to make her blush, and not have her angry with him. The dream he had this morning, was what kept him from teasing her, reminding him not to screw up.

"No problem." He said, smiling down at her. "If I'm going to have beautiful girls manhandling me though, I'd like to know why!" He said waggling his eyebrows at her. She laughed at his antics. He sighed, in relief knowing he didn't cross any boundaries.

"I was saving your ass!" She explained. "_Literally_!" She laughed at the surprised look on his face.

"I mean, I know I've been told I have a nice butt, Mare, but really?" He smirked. She smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"Damn!" He said rubbing his shoulder with exaggerated movements. "For a girl you hit pretty hard!" He complained.

"Yeah, well don't you forget it!" She said in her tough voice. He tried not to laugh at her attempt and was failing miserably.

"Fine! I'll just leave you to the wolves, since you continue to mock me!" She said, sticking her nose in the air and about to turn the other direction.

"Wait!" He said, grabbing her hand once again. He loved how her hand felt in his.

Rory just looked him in the eye and smiled. She loved how her hand fit so snugly in his. She felt so safe with him. She was still a bit confused about what was going on, but deep down, she knew, if she let herself, she could quite possibly fall for this guy.

"Who? What and Why?" He asked cryptically, breaking Rory of her trance.

"_What_?" She asked looking at him strangely.

"You heard me!" He scoffed. "Who or what are we running from and why does my ass need saving?" He listed off in one breath.

"Oh!" She giggled. "Remember the studio we passed? The one where we rehearsed Romeo and Juliet?" He just nodded.

"Well, the owner is Miss Patty. She was the heavy set lady, in colorful clothing who was making her way to us." She explained.

He just gave her a blank look. "Ok." He answered. "And I needed to run…why?" He deadpanned.

"Oh!" Rory laughed again. "She's always on the lookout for husband number…" She trailed off, and looked as though she were thinking of something. Then she waved her hand dismissively.

"I forget exactly what number. Either way, I saw the look in her eye when she saw you. She definitely saw you as a 'fine male specimen', and I'm pretty sure you would be someone she'd _love_ to sample." She leered, noticing the wide-eyed look on his face.

"What?" He said shocked.

"Patty has a tendency to be a little _grabby_." Rory said, still being vague.

That along with what she said about literally saving his ass made him realize what she saved him from. "Thank you!" He said dramatically, and held her tight.

She just laughed, trying to push him off. When he let go, she grabbed his hand once again. This caused his heart to flutter at the thought that she made a move this time. Things were definitely looking up.

He looked at where they were going, and saw that it said 'Hardware' in the front. He was about to say something, but remembered Rory telling him that this town was a bit backwards, so he decided against it.

They walked into Luke's without incident. Once they got past, Patty, no one else seemed to take notice of them. Luke looked up and smiled when he saw Rory.

"Hey Rory!" He said, happy to see her. He immediately began to frown when he saw Tristan and that they were holding hands. "Who are you?" He asked in his menacingly gruff voice. Rory smiled to herself, knowing that Luke was being protective.

"Umm…ah…" Tristan began to stutter. "Tristan Dugray, sir." He said lamely, not knowing what to do. Luke just stood there, arms crossed, clearly unimpressed.

Tristan stood there, almost as though he were at attention. She chuckled to herself, deciding he'd had enough torture.

"At ease, soldier." She said playfully. He looked at her in confusion and she just raised a brow at him.

He realized his body had straightened and gone stiff at the sight of Luke. He had a military school flashback. Luke reminded him of one of his sergeants. He relaxed when Rory got his attention, and flashed him a smile.

"Relax." She mouthed to him. He sighed, and gave her a small smile.

"Luke, Tristan is an old friend of mine from Chilton." She said smiling up at Tristan. God he loved that smile. He could seriously be happy making her smile for the rest of his life. 'Whoa! Rest of my life?' He thought to himself. He looked down at her, and realized maybe not now, but it was definitely something he could work towards, if she'd give him the chance.

She looked back at Luke, and missed the look Tristan gave her. Luke, however did not. He realized that this boy cared very much for the young girl Luke thought of as family. He figured he could cut him some slack.

"Nice to meet you." Luke grunted, nodding to Tristan. Tristan let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. Nice to meet you too, sir." Tristan said formally.

"It's Luke." Luke said, giving a small smile at Tristan's show of respect. They stood there, and an unspoken agreement passed between the two men. Luke liked Logan, but he could tell that this kid definitely had potential. He just hoped Rory could see that.

"Sit anywhere you guys want. I'll be by to take your orders in a minute." He said nodding towards the open tables.

"Thanks, Luke!" She said smiling happily, as she dragged Tristan to a table. Tristan gave Luke a slight nod in thanks. Luke returned it, shaking his head realizing how much work this kid was gonna have to put in. He suddenly felt sorry for the guy.

"So what's good here?" He asked, looking through the menu.

"Do you like burgers?" He nodded. "The burgers here are excellent. I swear I come home from Yale, just to have his coffee and burgers!" She said dreamily.

He laughed at her antics. "What?" She said confused. He cleared his throat to calm down.

"Sorry, it's just that I've never seen a girl get dreamy eyed over food." He said in an amused tone. "Clothes, shoes, parties, yes. Food? Not so much." He said shrugging.

"Well, maybe you've just been around the wrong kind of girl." She said coyly, looking down at the table, where she realized their hands were still joined. It shocked her at first and almost pulled back, but realized she liked it.

He was a bit shocked at what she said, and noticed what she was looking at. He didn't realize they'd been holding hands still. It felt so natural with her. He noticed that she started playing with his hand, and god…he just wanted it to be like this with them always. He needed to figure things out, quick, before he fell too deep, although, he knew he was probably too late.

She was nervous and began to play with his hand, afraid of what he would say or not say. She ventured to look up at him, and saw that he had a small smile on his face. His smile immediately put her at ease.

"What?" She said, tilting her head, and giving him a small questioning smile. He just smiled wider.

"Seems like we've had a conversation similar to this before." He said smirking. She just looked at him confused, and he continued to elaborate.

"I believe you told me that I needed to date someone with substance…" She groaned when she realized what he was talking about. "And you proceeded to tell me to date Paris." He said giving her a pointed look.

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember that." She said sheepishly, covering her face with her hands. Not liking the feeling of not having her hand in his, he made a move to pull down her hand, and entwine his fingers with hers. He leaned down to catch her eye.

"How could I forget?" He teased. "She was pissed! My friends were pretty sure she was plotting to have me killed." He said in mock fear.

She laughed at his antics. She loved how free they were being with each other. How they were able to reminisce and talk about the past. It all seemed to be happening so fast though. She couldn't be falling for him already…could she?

"You!" She exclaimed trying to push away her thoughts. "I'm pretty sure she was plotting to have me kidnapped and buried alive!" She said. They both just looked at each other and started laughing. The rest of the diner just looked at them.

Luke smiled, loving how happy Rory looked. 'Yup!' He thought to himself. 'Definitely has potential. I hope it works out.'

When they got their food, they both realized they had to let go of each other's hand, so that they could eat. They both reluctantly pulled their hands back, and began to eat. Tristan was in heaven after biting into his burger. He had to admit, this girl definitely knew food. It was a nice change from the girls who starved themselves for no reason. He also loved that she wasn't afraid to eat in front of him.

Rory was having such a good time with him. She definitely wanted to be able to spend more time with him, but she remembered he still lived in California. She needed to figure things out before she started to fall for him. This boy was definitely growing on her.

After lunch, she decided to give him a tour of the town. He laughed when they spotted Kirk running out of Doosey's with Taylor trailing after him swinging around what looked to be a baguette. This town was truly crazy, but she could see why she loved it so.

They sat in the gazebo for awhile, just watching the town and waiting to see if anything interesting was going to happen. According to Rory, something always happens…you just have to know when to look.

"So, um…" He asked, trailing off a bit.

"What's up?" She asked, sensing his hesitation.

"Where's Bag…Dean?" He asked, looking down at his hands. He knew about the affair, and her stint in jail, and almost being a college drop out. They'd talked about it at Starbucks. It surprised both of them how open she was being with him. She never elaborated, however, if Dean still lived in town.

"Why? Did you want to see him and tell him you missed him?" She said playfully, sensing his discomfort.

"No!" He laughed, playfully shoving her with his shoulder. "You never mentioned if he still lived here, and I wanted to avoid him, in case he still held a grudge. He seems like the type." He said knowingly.

She laughed at his statement. "You're actually right. He probably would have started something just cause he doesn't like either of us!" She paused for a moment, as she thought of Dean. She really felt bad about how things ended, but he was the one that walked away, without a word.

"I don't actually know where he is." She said, looking him in the eye. "He left town awhile back…after the divorce. Lindsay's still around somewhere, but we make sure to avoid each other." She said sadly.

"Hey." He said, tapping her chin to make her look up at him. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I just wish things had been different." She said, shrugging.

"Hey, things happen for a reason. If things had turned out different back then, who's to say you'd be the person you are right now?" He explained.

"Huh." She said looking at him with admiration. "I never thought of it that way. Thank you." She said softly.

They sat there for a moment or two, just looking into each other's eyes. Tristan began to subconsciously lean in, and Rory did the same. Just as they were about to close the gap, his phone began to ring. The sound startled them both into reality, and they jumped back realizing what almost happened.

"Sorry…" He mumbled, trying not to blush.

She gave him a weak smile, trying to fight off her own blush.

She heard bits and pieces of the conversation. It was Trina.

"Ok, ok." He said a little irritated. "Well, I'm in Stars Hollow, so it'll be at least forty-five minutes till I get back." He paused to hear what Trina had to say. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be there. Bye." He said hanging up the phone. He looked disappointed.

"You have to go?" She asked, suddenly feeling disappointed as well. They were having such a good time.

"Yeah." He said apologetically. "I guess my parents are feeling neglected and want to spend some quality family time together. I believe my brother-in-law will actually be there as well. I need to go now, so that I'm not late." He explained. They'd left the gazebo and made their way back to her house.

"I see." She said a bit put out. "When do you go back to California?" She asked suddenly. They'd talked about school and his roommate/partner, Jeff, but they never talked about when he'd be leaving Connecticut, and if or when he'd come back.

"I was going to leave after Christmas…" He trailed off noticing her give a small pout of disappointment. He smiled to himself, hoping it meant she didn't want him to go. "But…I could be persuaded to stay till New Years." He smiled as her face brightened up. "But I can't stay longer than that. My classes start up again January 3rd."

"I guess I'll have to try to persuade you then?" She asked playfully.

"You could try." He said with a smirk. This was definitely a side he could get used to. He loved that she was daring yet still conservative. And though he knew she was no Mary, she still had this innocence about her.

"It'll have to be something good." She said in mock seriousness. They were now standing on her porch and stood facing each other. He looked down at her, wanting nothing more than to kiss her. She was still pondering what to do when he interrupted her.

"Rory." He said huskily. She didn't notice till she looked up, how close he'd gotten to her.

"Yes." She whispered.

"I gotta go…" He trailed off looking down at her lips, then licking his own. He looked back up to her eyes and noticed her looking at his lips. "I'd really like to kiss you." He said leaning closer.

She looked up into his eyes, and whispered, "Okay." Her eyes fluttered closed as he leaned down further to close the gap.

The kiss started out fairly chaste, but grew a bit more heated. One of his hands was at the small of her back, as the other snaked up into her hair. He gave her a peck on the lips, then when he began to pull back a bit, he'd taken hold of her lower lip with his lips, sucking on it a bit then doing the same with her upper lip. She moaned softly, and he groaned, when she opened her mouth to him. He pulled on her hair gently to tilt her head back, giving him better access to her mouth.

She was clinging tightly to him, savoring the feel of his tongue on hers. One of her hands was pressed at his back, between his shoulder blades, while the other was in his hair, pulling the back of his head down, so she could kiss him back with just as much passion. Unfortunately, they both needed to breathe. They pulled back, panting, trying to catch their breaths. They were still holding onto each other tightly. She could feel his breath on her cheek, while he felt hers, just below his jaw. They looked at each other wide-eyed, afraid of the aftermath. After a moment, they realized that neither was backing away, so they leaned in again, for another kiss. After a few minutes, he pulled back reluctantly.

"Ror…" He mumbled, as she began to trail butterfly kisses down his jaw.

"_Rory_." He groaned, as she found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. 'Nope, definitely not a Mary!' He thought to himself.

"Yeah…" She said breathlessly, looking up at him. He loved that wasn't the only one affected, and that he was the one that affected her this way.

"I really have to go." He said sadly, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'd love nothing more than to continue this." He said, giving her another peck on the lips. "But I really gotta go." He finished, placing his forehead on hers.

"I know." She pouted. "But I was really enjoying that!" She whined.

He chuckled at her whining. "Believe me, so was I!" He leered, causing her to blush.

"God, I love that!" He said, kissing her again. She blushed further, when he pulled back, knowing what he meant.

"Tomorrow…wanna go watch a movie or something?" He asked hopefully.

"Okay." She said softly, giving him a smile.

"I'll call you." He said, placing another kiss…or two…or three…he groaned before completely pulling away and making his way to his car.

'That girl will be the death of me!' He thought to himself as he made his way out of the driveway.

Rory stood there for a moment, with her fingers barely touching her lips, as she watched him drive off. She groaned as soon as he was out of sight. "Man, am I in trouble!" she said to herself before making her way back inside the house.

When she went back inside, she went to take a shower. She also had to get ready as she had plans with her family to go out to dinner as well. When she got out, she heard her phone beeping, indicating she'd gotten a text earlier.

_Stil tnkin bout da kiss…cn't wait 2 c u agn:)_

She smiled, as she brought her finger up to her lips again. Tomorrow wouldn't come quickly enough.

He smirked as he sent her the text. This kiss was ten times better than their last kiss, and twenty times better than any dream he had. Ten minutes later, he got a text.

_Muwah…tht'l hav 2 do till 2morow…cn't wt 2 kiss u agn!_

He groaned again. "Yup, definitely the death of me!" he laughed to himself.

She grinned, and blushed as she sent the text. She couldn't believe she just said that. His reply caused her to blush more.

_Tht's nt gud enough…2morrow…I'll mk sur its 1 u wn't 4get. ;)_

She got warm all of a sudden. That boy could kiss, no doubt. She wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon.

_2morrow…c u den ;)_

He smiled. Tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting.

TBC

AN2: I hope you enjoyed this installment. I promise I'm not abandoning this fic…just taking a little longer to update…besides, I want my chapters to be perfect:) Thank you to my wonderful beta rh-fntc…you are truly an inspiration!!! Go watch VM tonight!!!

**starshine34**** - **Thank you so much and welcome to I'm glad you like the characters and my portrayal of each one. I hope you continue to enjoy!

**deal4321**** - **Thanks so much! I hope you still feel the same knowing you may have to wait a bit for the updates now. Glad you liked the chapter. Hope you liked this one!

**Dark Wings in the night Sky**** - **Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Spreeaholic1**** - **Chills? Really? I hope that was a good thing. I wanted it to be more funny. And ya, I thought Chris picking her clothes would be a riot! Thanks for reading!

**allovertheplace**** - **LOL…ya, I'd get up early for Tristan:)

LOL…ya, that's one of my favorite parts too!

So…did I disappoint? Was that a good enough make out for now:)

**xSweetAshesx**** – **Thank you!

Ya, I wish they'd at least showed Janlan once or twice. Even just some interaction with Richard. But I guess they'd have had to have kept Tristan on the show, right? Ah well. I'm glad you liked my version of him.

And although you're not a Chris supporter, I'm glad you like him in my fic. :)

Thanks so much for reading!

**distorted realities**** - **I have to be honest myself. I always loved Chris. I really liked Luke too, but I always thought Chris and Lorelai never had any real closure. I did not however like how they came about it in this episode. Ah well. Thanks so much for reading!

**mrmp**** - **LOL…I'm glad. Thanks so much!

**Meredith McDreamy**** - **Thank you! Unfortunately, I guess things will be slowing down. But please stick around!

**Myra - **I'm glad you liked both interactions. Thanks for reading!

**HopelessRomantic44**** - **Thanks, so much!

**FairyGirl03**** - **Finally! LOL…I'm really glad you're still around reading this. I hope I didn't disappoint.

**Curley-Q**** - **Thank you! Glad you liked it!

**Holy Cross Baby**** - **LOL…I dunno if I'll write another. I do have a one shot in mind that I'm planning to write. Maybe a couple oneshots as sequels to this fic…we'll see. I haven't watched GG yet cause I'm still trying to find the episode before online. We didn't get to watch it here cause they were broadcasting news about a brush fire, and I didn't know when they were going to re-air the episode. :( So sad.

**trorygirl**** - **Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

**rh-fntc**** - **I'm glad you liked it. Ya, I thought it would be funny to have Janlan embarrass Tristan by knowing what he'd been dreaming about. Lol I promise I'm gonna watch VM tonight and I got my cousins all to watch it. Plus I forwarded the info from your post on to some friends. I'll cross my fingers:)

**melako17 - **Thank you! I love them together too!

**Mongoose 187**** - **Thanks so much!

**Joise**** - **I'm glad that you liked Chris picking her clothes. I didn't want to do the cliché Lorelai picking her clothes. And in the last chapter I'm glad you liked the line I used. It was one I thought of in the beginning when I first thought up this story. I've been dying to get to this chapter to finally use it! Lol

**Tereza8472**** - **"This story is quickly becomming one of my favorites." Yay! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story and that you like all the little sub relationships I've created.

**Logans**** - **Hmmm…I'm guessing you're not happy with my first AN. Lol…but I at least warned you this time!

Ya, I wasn't sure people would like Janlan. Is it a dream, is it real. :) Ya, Janlan would have been great, but I don't think I would have done him justice. But ya, that was one of the constants I told you about when we brainstormed. :)

LOl…I just thought it would be fun to have Chris pick out her clothes. I remember that episode when he was gonna go with Jackson to have drinks and Lorelai made him change his clothes. He just looked so metro. Plus what better person to help you get ready for a date than a guy? I have one friend…totally straight. He always helped me pick outfits. Always helped me to find clothes that looked cute but comfortable so I didn't look like I was trying to hard…but didn't look like a slob either. :) so I'm glad you liked it.

**Gilmoregirl7878**** - **Thank you! I'm glad you liked that part. I was worried people would think it was corny. Thanks for reading!


	23. Tonight's About Family

**AN: Yes, yes! This is not an illusion, this is an actual update. I just got this back from my beta and I told her I was gonna post it this weekend cause I was too tired to do my ANs, but I figured why not just post it now.**

**I hope there are still people out there interested in this fic. Anyway, so, so sorry for the delay. Life just kind of got in the way, and then there was the little matter of being blocked. Thanks go out to my wonderful beta rh-fntc…who convinced me that it was good enough to post. I think it's a short chapter…but it's better than nothing:) **

**Hope everyone is well…Happy New Year, by the way! **

**And before I forget, I want to dedicate this to Corey. He will be greatly missed. I know my dad is looking out for you now:)**

**Oh! And if you reviewed my author's note on CH 23, before, then you won't be able to review this. If you really wanna tell me what you think, feel free to PM or email me!**

**Now, on with the story….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I also do not own "Always Something There to Remind Me" or Naked Eyes. Just borrowing them for this fic.**

**Recap Ch 22**

_He smirked as he sent her the text. This kiss was ten times better than their last kiss, and twenty times better than any dream he had. Ten minutes later, he got a text._

Muwah…tht'l hav 2 do till 2morow…cn't wt 2 kiss u agn!

_He groaned again. "Yup, definitely the death of me!" he laughed to himself._

_She grinned, and blushed as she sent the text. She couldn't believe she just said that. His reply caused her to blush more._

Tht's nt gud enough…2morrow…I'll mk sur its 1 u wn't 4get. ;)

_She got warm all of a sudden. That boy could kiss, no doubt. She wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon._

2morrow…c u den ;)

_He smiled. Tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting._

**End Recap**

**Chapter 23**

"She looked great!" Chris cried out indignantly.

"Pfft! Yeah, right! How is that possible?" Lorelai scoffed as they made their way into their home. "I just hope there wasn't any lasting damage."

"Lor! I _do_ know how to dress!" Chris said, rolling his eyes.

Gigi just followed behind blissfully ignorant of her parents. She quietly made her way to her room and colored, while Chris and Lorelai made their way to the living room, still arguing.

"Seriously, what's the big deal?" Lorelai just looked at him with wide eyes as though he were an alien.

"_What's the big deal_?" She asked incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"Uh, yeah!" He replied crossing his arms.

"The big deal is that Tristan was here!" She said as though it were obvious.

"Failing to see the point, Lorelai." He said, unimpressed.

"Christopher. You're oldest daughter had a possible date with a _gorgeous_ young man, and _you_ chose her outfit! He may never come back again!" She cried out.

"Lorelai, I'm telling you, she looked great!" He said. At her look of skepticism, he continued. "I swear to you, Lor! And I'm not just saying it 'cause she's my kid! Besides, from the way he looked at her, she could have been wearing a trash bag, and he would have thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd met!"

"We'll see about that. I just hope there's still time to fix it." She said, seriously.

"Rory!" She called out.

"Hey mom! What's all the arguing about?" Rory answered, as she made her way down the stairs.

"Oh my poor baby!" Lorelai ranted, rushing to her daughter and pulling her into a tight hug. "It's ok, mommy's here. Was he mean?"

"Huh?" Rory asked, before getting the wind squeezed out of her. "Uh…mom…can't…breathe!" She choked out.

"Oh! Sorry." Lorelai said, releasing her grip on her daughter. "Your dad told me what he did." She explained, glaring at Christopher. He just rolled his eyes at her. Rory looked between the two, confused.

"Guys! What's going on?" Rory asked.

"I told your mother that I picked out your clothes for your date…" Chris started.

"It wasn't a date!" Rory interrupted.

"Right…" Chris replied, and then continued. "…for your whatever it was with Tristan, and she's upset cause she thinks I may have ruined things for you." He deadpanned.

"Mom, it was cool. What dad picked out was really cute!" She explained.

Lorelai just raised her brow. "Cute? Like something Gigi would wear cute?" She asked.

"No mom! Really…hold on…." Rory trailed off as she went back up stairs. Five minutes later, she came back down with what she wore while she hung out with Tristan.

"Huh." Lorelai stated looking at the outfit. "It's cute. Something I would have picked out."

"See!" Chris exclaimed. "I told you!"

"Yeah, ok, whatever…moving on!" Lorelai said, handing back the clothes and ignoring Christopher. "So what happened on your date?" She asked, sounding very excited.

"It wasn't a date mom." Rory said, furrowing her brow.

"Hey, kiddo." Chris asked. "What's the big deal if it was a date or not?"

"I don't know. We were just two friends, hanging out, ok?" She answered, starting to get agitated.

"Ror…I thought you were done with the denial. I thought you were going to give whatever is between the two of you a chance?" Lorelai asked, noticing her daughters look of despair.

"It's not that. It really wasn't a date." Rory explained, while Lorelai looked on in disbelief. "But…we do have a date tomorrow." Rory said with a smile slowly appearing on her face. Lorelai clapped happily.

"YAY! Evil child! Giving your parents a heart attack!" Lorelai reprimanded. Watching her mother do a happy dance, something suddenly clicked in Rory's mind, causing her to look up in surprise.

"Oh my god! We have a date tomorrow!" Rory said suddenly. Causing Lorelai to misstep, causing her to fall into Chris.

"Yes, Rory. You just told us that." Chris said, helping to get Lorelai on her feet, giving her a look clearly asking what was up. Lorelai put a hand up and watched her daughter slowly start to unravel.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Rory began to whisper as she paced back and forth.

"Ror…" Lorelai began before she was cut off.

"He kissed me." Rory said suddenly.

"What?" Both parents exclaimed.

"He kissed me." She said in a soft voice.

"Ok…" Her parents replied at the same time, confused by her tone of dejection.

"That's good, right?" Chris asked. Rory just stood there.

"Well, was it a good kiss?" Lorelai asked.

"It was amazing." Rory answered, looking at her feet.

"So what's the problem?" Chris asked? "He seemed like a good kid."

"That's just it! He seemed like it. I don't know if he really meant it and now I can't stop thinking about how amazing the kiss was or how it felt when he held me…UGH!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in frustration.

Chris just looked at Lorelai in confusion. Lorelai realized what had happened.

"Rory, when did Tristan leave?" She asked cautiously, not wanting to upset her further.

"About thirty minutes ago." Rory mumbled.

Lorelai just nodded her head, and looked at Chris to let him know she'd take care of it. He nodded and made his way to the kitchen to make them coffee.

"Come over here." Lorelai said, sitting down on the couch. Rory trudged over and plonked down into the soft cushions, arms crossed.

"Ok. So let's start at the beginning…see if we can't see what happened, ok?" Lorelai asked gently.

Rory just shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay. So how did he look?" Lorelai asked. Rory just looked at her as though it was the dumbest question she'd heard. "Hey, you're the one not being forthcoming here!"

Rory just grumbled. "He looked amazing, ok? _He_ was amazing. He was sweet, funny, and polite. When we went to Luke's, he was even respectful to him, and I'm pretty sure Luke liked him! Then we went to the gazebo and hung out and we almost kissed, but his sister called and told him his parent's wanted him home. Then when we got here, he said he wanted to kiss me, and I said okay, and he leaned in and…" She paused for a moment and closed her eyes, recalling the kiss she and Tristan shared earlier.

"God, mom. It just felt so good. It felt right." She said to her mom fighting off the tears.

"So then you're wondering why you're so scared, aren't you?" Lorelai said, knowing exactly what her daughter was going through. "You've been sitting here for the last thirty minutes on rewind; thinking about this afternoon, and then it suddenly hits you that you might actually really like this guy. When your father and I called you down, you started to think more, wondering if it was all real, if he liked you back, etc. This resulted in you over thinking, and it's starting to drive you crazy. Right?"

"I don't know mom. I just broke up with Logan, and here he comes bulldozing into my life. I haven't seen him in four years and suddenly I can't stop thinking about him! How is that possible?" She asked, clearly frightened by her feelings.

"It happens, sweets. I can't explain it. There's no science to it. You don't get to choose who you like or fall in love with." She explained, stroking Rory's hair, while it lay on her shoulder.

"I'm not in love with him." Rory quickly amended.

"Ah, but you could be." Lorelai said wisely. "Hun, I don't know if Tristan is the guy for you. He could be temporary; he could just be a friend. But wouldn't it be better to find out, than to always wonder?" She asked sagely.

"I suppose." Rory conceded. "I wish I wasn't so confused. He's just so…"

"I know." Lorelai stated knowingly.

"I just don't want to find out that it's some kind of joke." Rory choked out.

"Oh honey!" Lorelai said hugging her tight. "I highly doubt it's some joke. I really don't think he's that kind of guy. I actually don't think he was really like that when you were in high school either." Rory pulled her head up and gave her an incredulous look.

"What do you really know Rory?" She asked her daughter. "All you know is that he was a player, but did you actually hear anyone ever say he was cruel?" She didn't allow Rory to respond before continuing. "I mean, ok. He broke girl's hearts, but that was 'cause he broke up with them. Other than teasing you, did anyone ever really have anything bad to say about him?"

"No." She grudgingly replied.

"Ok then. Let's just say for now that he's a good guy, who didn't know any better when he was younger, until we learn otherwise, ok?" Lorelai said, in a teasing voice.

"I suppose." Rory responded, fighting to keep her scowl in place, but failing. "I guess I'll find out tomorrow, right?"

"That's the spirit!" Lorelai said, nudging her daughter with an elbow.

Rory rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh. "Alright, alright. I get it. Stop thinking so much!"

"Right! Come on. He can't be that bad if you accepted to go out on a _date _with him." Lorelai said, putting emphasis on the word 'date'. Rory rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok mom, I get it. I'll quit freaking out. I will." Rory replied.

"So then what's really bothering you?" Lorelai asked, giving Rory a serious look.

"How do you do that?" Rory asked, giving her mom a wide-eyed look.

"At the stage you and Tristan are at, you're still trying to figure out what's going on between you. So I know you couldn't be that emotional over it. So spill." She replied simply.

"Well, I guess it kind of has to do with Tristan. I mean, when we were talking today, he was telling me about Stanford, and that he and his roommate started a business together, and he's 5th from the valedictorian and he and his roommate are thinking of expanding the business already…" She said in an almost defeated voice.

"He's just so ambitious. He knows what he wants. And it's not just him. I mean, Logan's already doing great things with his dad's company, and already thinking of ways to branch off on his own…and Paris has applied to all these grad schools, and is applying for all these internships. I mean, when she showed me the schedule, and picked out internships and programs for me, I just laughed at her, but now I'm wishing I did it her way cause then maybe I'd have more to look forward to, I mean, I've only applied to the Reston Fellowship. I mean, it's the New York Times, right? My dream. But what if I can't get that. I didn't even think about getting a backup. Not only that, but what if there really is something between me and Tristan. I didn't even think to look at anything out where he's at…" Rory finally had to stop to take a breath, and Lorelai cut in.

"Babe!" She said when Rory opened her mouth to continue. "Slow down. Breathe" And she began breathing deeply, getting Rory to breathe with her.

"Ok." She said once she saw that Rory had calmed down a bit. "First of all, it's ok. You've got plenty of time to figure out what you want to do if things with the Reston don't work out." At Rory's incredulous look, she continued. "Rory, really. You've had your whole life planned out. It's ok, if right now, you don't know. It's part of becoming an adult. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true." She said reassuringly.

"I'm just so confused!" Rory said.

"I know, babe! You think I knew what I was doing when I was your age?" Lorelai said, looking at her daughter. She suddenly gave Rory a mischievous look. "Besides, if you had it all planned out and prepared for you, where would the fun in that be? Nothing to keep you on your toes. It would just be _booorrriiiinnnggg_!" She said, rolling her eyes.

"And as far as you and Tristan are concerned, don't worry about that. I'm sure things will work out. You worry about yourself and what you're going to do. Things with him will fall into place afterwards. He doesn't seem like the type to give up a great thing just because of distance." Lorelai said comfortingly.

Rory laughed, although she still felt uneasy, she felt a little better.

"Come on!" Lorelai yelled, suddenly pulling Rory to her feet. "Let's go eat! Your dad's taking us to this restaurant with these amazing chocolate soufflés! We gotta go before he changes his mind!" She said in all seriousness. Rory just laughed, and held on to her mom as she was dragged to the kitchen to collect her father and baby sister. For tonight, she could put her worries aside.

For tonight, it was all about her family.

"Honey, I'm home!" Tristan called out, when he entered the foyer.

"Where did you go? What did you do? Who were you with?" Trina yelled out as she ran down the stairs.

"Whoa! Whoa!" He said, holding his hands up in surrender as his sister stalked him. "What's with the interrogation?" Trina glared at him.

"Stop trying to change the subject mister!" She yelled, stomping her foot. "I want details, dammit!" Tristan laughed at his sister's aggravation.

Just as she was about to smack her brother upside the head, her husband walked in.

"Now, now, honey. That's no way to treat your baby brother." He said, catching her hand just before it made contact with Tristan's head, and kissing it lightly.

She huffed and gave Tristan a look that clearly said that he was lucky. She gave her husband a tight lipped smile, and then stormed off to the kitchen. Tristan and Michael both chuckling at her antics.

"Thanks, bro!" Tristan said, taking his brother-in-law's hand in greeting. "How was work?"

"No problem, man…and don't ask." Mike laughed, as they both headed to the living room. Tristan laughed along with him, understanding what Mike was talking about.

"So…" Mike asked. "How was Stars Hollow?" He asked with a teasing smirk that rivaled one of his own. Tristan just groaned.

"Not you too!" He whined. Mike just shrugged.

"Sorry dude, but it was all your sister could talk about. Seeing as I had to put up with her tirade while you were off on your little tryst, I believe I deserve the right to know." Mike said in all seriousness.

"It wasn't a tryst!" Tristan said with a slight scowl. "God! You make it sound so tawdry. It wasn't anything like that!" He pouted, crossing his arms.

Mike laughed at the look on Tristan's face. He held up his hands in surrender. "Dude! It was a joke. Lighten up!" Tristan's face still hadn't relaxed. Mike gave him a scrutinizing look. "She must be really important to you."

Tristan looked up wide-eyed, and his posture became stiff.

"Why do you say that?" Tristan asked, his voice cracking just a bit in surprise. Mike just grinned and gave him a knowing look.

"The look on your face says it all, bro." He said, giving Tristan a consoling pat on the back.

Tristan sighed in defeat. "She's really important. I've had a crush on her since 10th grade!" Tristan said, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Looks like more than a crush to me!" Mike said, crossing his arms, giving Tristan a look of disbelief. Tristan just blushed.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. But I'm willing to find out." Tristan whispered. "Don't tell Trina ok?" He pleaded.

"Why?" His brother-in-law asked. "You know she'll find out." Tristan shrugged.

"I know, but I don't want her making a big deal out of it and raising my hopes up, you know?" Tristan said, sounding almost defeated. "I just don't want to be crushed, and as long as I have my feet on the ground, the fall back down to reality won't be too bad." He said, with his shoulders slumped.

Mike looked truly confused. "Tristan." He said soothingly. "You're looking as though you've already lost. You can't go into it looking for a defeat. You gotta be positive."

Tristan looked up, giving him a lopsided grin. "I know. I know. But Trina has a way of lifting me all the way up to the clouds man, and when it doesn't work, it's a long way down, you know?" He shrugged. "I know she means well. But I wanna do it my way. No expectations, that way, I'm not too disappointed. I'm not giving up already, but I don't want to get too far ahead of myself either. And Trina is just motivating enough to get me to do just that."

Mike chuckled. "Okay, okay. I get it. I won't tell her." Mike agreed. "But you do realize you'll have to tell her something."

Tristan chuckled in agreement. "I know. I will. Just enough to get her off my back." Tristan smiled. "Thanks man. If I haven't said it before, I'm glad I have you as a brother-in-law."

"Ditto, kid." Mike said, giving Tristan another pat on the back.

"Hello!!" Trina said, getting their attention. "Will you guys hurry up! We've been waiting for you so we could start serving dinner!"

Both men stood at attention and saluted. "Yes, ma'am!" They both replied in unison, and shortly after broke down in laughter. Trina just scowled.

"Stupid boys!" She grumbled as she turned on her heel and headed back to the dining room. This just caused the boys to double over in more laughter.

"Come on, man!" Tristan said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Let's go before she really gets mad!"

Mike just nodded in agreement. "Ok, let's go."

Mike walked ahead as Tristan followed.

He watched Mike approach Trina and spin her around giving her a hug, and whispering in her ear, before giving her a chaste kiss. Whatever he told her was enough to bring a smile to her face. She kissed him back and they both took their seats. He sighed. He wanted what they had. He wondered if he could have that with Rory. He shook his head of those thoughts, before he could go any further. It wouldn't do him any good to be thinking those things right now.

He looked over to the other side of the dining table and saw Ashley, and his parents, already sitting at their places. They were all laughing, chatting amiably and passing around dishes. He just took a moment to take in the scene before him.

"Tristan, you ok?" His mom asked, noticing him just standing in the doorway.

"Yeah mom. I'm good." He walked in and took his seat and looked around once more. He caught his mom looking at him in concern. He just gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back, content that he was ok. Whatever concerns he had about Rory would be put aside for now.

Tonight was about family.

TBC

AN2: FINALLY! Whew! I hope you guys liked it. Now…

**Sayanything** – Don't worry, I haven't stopped. Just took a break. :) Glad you liked it.

**LoganLover8128**- Thanks so much. I hope you like this chapter!

**princetongirl**– Thank you:)

**nemo123489**- Thank you for your idea. I'm glad you like Trina. I'll see what I can do! ;)

**allovertheplace** - HUGS Thank you so much! I hope you are still reading this! You're one of my best reviewers:) Things have been well. Very busy. I won't be updating like I did before, but I'm inspired enough that it won't take me almost a year to update! I can't believe it's been that long! Anyway, I'm glad you've stuck with me this long, and I hope you'll be there at the end!

**Joise** – LOL…Ya, I liked that Rory saved his a too:) Glad you liked it!

**Sum41rocks** – Thanks so much! Means a lot coming from you! I hope you liked this last chapter.

**LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan** – Long time coming I know…I'm assuming you're no longer sick? Thank you for staying up so late to read the last chapter. Hopefully you won't be up too late reading this one! I'm glad you liked those lines, and I'm glad I had you smiling even when you reviewed. I did my job!

**rh-fntc** – Ah…my best friend! Thanks so much for betaing this again, and for always encouraging me!

**melako17** – Thank you so much

**Myra** – Girl! I wish the show ended with Rory and Tristan too! When the series ended I was just hoping they'd show something, anything to indicate Tristan had come back! Oh well…in my dreams:)

**Holy Cross Baby** – Hey girl! We've been through a lot the last couple years. It's 2008! Can you believe it? Good luck to you and the new house. Don't forget to send me pics. Give Brookie a hug for me. And I'll be betaing your chapters soon:)

**RositaLG**– Perfection? Really? I think I'm blushing:) Thanks so much!

**Spreeaholic1** – Thank you! I know this wasn't anywhere near soon, but I didn't forget:)

**Curley-Q**– Glad you liked the kiss. I was really worried about it. Never wrote something or anything like this before, so you can understand my hesitation. But so far from the reviews its looking good! Thanks for your support!

**LifeLookingDown** – YAY! Thanks, so much! I'm glad you liked the kisses and the texting:)

**Meg **– I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'm sorry the texting bothered you. It bothered me too. But if you're driving, and texting…(which one should never do!) it's kinda hard to spell things out, plus, you're hitting the same key several times to spell things out. So it's actually not that easy. I did it just cause of that. For convenience. I didn't mean to offend. If the characters on my phone allowed me to text beyond 160 characters, I never would have learned to text the other way. Thank you for your review, and I hope you continue to read.

**trorygirl** – "And oh the kiss ... the kiss ... :sigh: ... so beautiful" Really? Thank you so much! That really means a lot from you! I'm glad the kiss moved you. I hope your patience paid off. See, I did update as I promised:)

**xSweetAshesx**– The wait is over! For now! LOL…I'm so glad you liked this chapter. And ya, with the series end, I really wanted Tristan to show up. Even for just a few seconds, to give us fans a visual of him coming back, you know? I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for sticking around!

**Logans** – My friend! I'm back! Did you miss me? I hope you haven't written me off, and have eagerly anticipated my update! I'm really glad you liked this last chapter. Hope you liked this update.

**FairyGirl03**– LOL! I LOVED your reaction in your review. "Oh Hell No!" Had me cracking up! I'm so glad that you liked it! Hope you're doing well! This last chapter is kind of a filler, so I hope you're not too disappointed in it! Thanks for sticking around.

**Mongoose 187**– Thanks so much! I'm happy you're still reading this fic:)


End file.
